Sofia's and Madeline's big adventure
by Raven862
Summary: After Miranda's big break up Sofia discovered she have a sister. So Miranda and Sofia travel to paris to retrieve her. but Hans and Miss Nettle got there first. Will Sofia and her new found friends will rescue Madeline or will it be to late before Hans and Miss Nettle's plan succeed? (origonal idea from Sofia 2015)
1. chapter 1

Sofia's and Madeline' s big adventure

It was a normal day in the southern isles until...  
"Don't let him get away!" yelled out a guard who is chasing an escaped at criminal was non other then prince Hans who was sent to the dungeon as a punishment for his crimes against Arendale and the king and his 12 older brothers put him there hoping that would teach Hans a lesson for what he did to Anna and Elsa. But it seemed that they have a security problem since he is now escaping.  
They continued to chase him through out the castle until they caught him on the roof and cornered him.  
"Come on guys I can't just get some fresh air or something?" said Hans trying to distract the guards.  
"After what you did in Arendelle!" began the head of the guards "You don't deserve to live!"  
"Oh that harsh Gus,that was really harsh" began Hans using his manipulative attitude once again "But too bad I have a back up plan!"  
With that he jumped off the roof. His plan was to jump off and land on a boat and make a quick get away. But he forgot to do his physics homework when he was a kid and was going to land on a group of guards. Until... a fairy where in a outfit similar to the three good faires but in orange and red hair swoop in and save Hans just in time.  
"What on earth are you doing?"demanded Hans "put me down!"  
"Don't worry, I will" said the fairy and landed him on a boat and quickly used her magic to get the boat to step on it. With the help of that spell they quickly zoomed away from the suthern isles. Once that they were far away enough the fairy decided to begin to tell the evil prince why is she here. But she need to make sure.  
"Are you Prince Hans?" asked the fairy "The prince that tried to take over Arendale?"  
"Yes I am" said Hans rather proudly but turned confused of the identity of the fairy "and you are?"  
"Oh forgive me" said the fairy " my name is Cordilia Nettle,But since we might be working togeher you may call me Cordilia. Only my enmies or kids call me miss Nettle"  
"What do you mean that we might be working together?"asked Hans  
"I just need an ally to help me take over the world" explained miss Nettle "You see there's this propacy I've heard that their 2 little girls are going to be princesses in the future and will probably be saviors in the fulture-"  
"But you want me to work with you just so you could destroy two little girls?!" said Hans "What so dangerous about them?"  
"You did'nt let me finish" said Miss Nettle "Anyway I want us go kidnapp one of the girls and get her sister to come after her and keep them until they give us the thrown and we can take over the world!"  
"You know that idea sounds really good" said Hans "It got me into this. where can we find one of theese girls?"  
"In Paris" said miss Nettle "So are you in or out?"  
"I'm in" anouced Hans "Since I knda owe you one for saving my butt back there"

"Then good" said miss Nettle calmly and with that they shook hands and were on their way to Paris.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arrendale  
Elsa has been doing some queenly duties and once she was finished she's going to hang out with Anna until...  
"Queen Elsa!" cried out one of the servents.  
"What is it?" she asked  
"Prine Hans has escpaed from the southern isle's prison" informed the servent " The king requested your permision to help capture him"  
"Go get Anna, Kristoff and Olaf" ordered Elsa "and tell them to meet me at the gates imediatly"  
With that the servent quickly followed his order and ran off. Elsa knew that she had to visit some old friends of her's before Hans cause any trouble or tried to take over a kingdom or worse the world.

* * *

A couple minutes later

The four of them sooned arrived as quick as they could.

"What's going on Elsa?" Asked Anna confused and worried.

"Hans has escaped from the southern isles prison" said Elsa simpley

"What?" Said Kristoff in shock with Sven with his jaw gaping.

"Oh no!" Said Anna surprised at the news.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Olaf confused,surprised and worried.

"It's ok the southern isles requested our help and wanted us to help capture him" explained Elsa "I accepted and decided to ask for your help and ask for his whereabouts?"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Said Anna eagerly ready to get into action and kick Hans' s butt "let's go and ask for there help!"

* * *

A couple minutes later

They arived at the trolls as fast as they could and the trolls apeared as rocks as usual. But when they heard their friends imerge they transformed into their troll form.  
"What can we do for you your highness?" one of them asked  
"What's going on?" another asked  
"What can we do to help?" asked another troll  
"Hi Anna,Kristoff Sven and cute little talking snowman!" saiid a radom one noticing the ice queen's companions.

"You might as well know that Hans escaped from prison" explained Elsa "And I need a mode of transportation that could bring me staight to his location so I could defeat him"with that all the trolls gasped and began to talk between themselves.  
"I'll notify Gnarly the troll from Enchancia to keep a look out" declared one of them and with that he went to notify the other trolls. Another one got the leader of the trolls in the coleny Pabbie right away. When he arrived, Pabbie seem to have somesort of seeds with him.

"I think i have something that can help out for transportation" said Pabbie. with that he planted the seeds in the ground and they sprouted and when they did a portal appeared.  
"This portall will take you to the destination where your enmy is headed" explained Pabbie "And inside this capsule it has a potion and when you pour it a portall appears and it will take you back to Arendale"  
"Ok let's all get going!" said Anna excitedly  
"No only two of you can go"said Pabbie "Otherwise the portal will overwork and then chaos will come to all worlds"

"okay Anna you go with Elsa?" said Kristoff

"but what about the Kingdom?" asked Elsa

"Kristoff will make sure everything is Taking care of" said Anna

Ok I guess we better get going" said Elsa "But I'll go in first just in case it's not safe. Anna do you have a pack of supplies for the trip"  
"Sure do" said Anna and little do they know that Olaf got into the pack and took out all of their supplies and was going to stow away and join in the girls' adventure.

Elsa went through the portal and then Anna with secreatly Olaf. Once they went through the portal closed behind them and they were on their way to paris

* * *

Meanwhile in Enchancia  
Sofia is helping Mirada unpack and settled in their new house. It seemed like only yesterday when Alex was beating Sofia and Miranda was finnally able to put her foot down and broke up with him. In fact it was yesterday.

Sofia can't help but to feel guilty. She's begining to think that her parents' break up was her fault. why else would Miranda break up with Alex? As she started feeling depressed and guilty she continued to help unpack.

As she unpack she noticed something strange in her mom's box of things. She took a closser look and noticed a new picture she haven't seen before.  
"Mom!" called out Sofia  
"Yes Sofia" responded back Mirranda "What is it?"  
"Who's this?" asked Sofia holding up a picture of her as a baby and a mysterious baby with red hair.


	2. chapter 2

Miranda slowly grabed the picture from Sofia and took a closser look at it. She remebered that little baby in that picture well. She haven't seen the baby in 8 years all thanks to Alex. Miranada remebered that day well.

* * *

Flashback

It was a normal day in the village... well not so normal. At least not to Miranda who was finally giving birth to not one but 2 baby girls. she gazed at the two new borns proudly. One with brown hair and the other in red hair.

"I think I'll call you Sofia" she told the baby in with brown hair and then turned to the baby with red hair.  
"and I'll call you Madeline" Miranda continued "Both of you will always be my little girls no matter what and I'll always love you"  
But unfortunatly Miranda and the girls first ever tender moment and last one for the next eight years was rudely interrupted.  
"Miranda!" yelled out Alex "What have you done?!"  
"Alex! I can explain!" responded Miranda quickly  
"I thought you said that the docter said you were going to have a baby!" yelled out Alex "But not two! what on earth were you thinking?! Haven't you learned anything from Mario?!"  
"Yes I've had" began Miranda "But I promised to be careful and take care of both of them this time-"  
"That's not the point!" he interjected but then stop for a quick five seconds. but then continued.  
"Who's the oldest?" Alex asked  
"Sofia was the first one I gave birth to of the twins" responded Miranda. But then grew worried and confused.  
"Why do you ask?" asked Miranda  
"Because I'm going to give you a choice" explain Alex who became oddly calm "You can keep the oldest one. but have to get rid of the youngest"  
"What?! No?!" exclaimed Miranda "Alex please!"  
"Either you get rid of the brat or I will and that's my final word on this mater!" he said stubbornly "Unless you want me to get to the brat and you'll wish she were never born! Litteraly!"  
"You only have three days to decide or else" Alex treteand. With that he left Miranda in the room absolutly heartbroken.

Sofia start crying lond Madeline wasn't crying very much she was already form her first ever plan to make Alex life a liveing in nightmare at that point Mrianda "shh Sofia please clam down everytime"

Alex would try to change Madeline she would aim at his face.

Alex said "you little no good brat?" Madeline will clap a little smirk come on her face she was'nt about to leave her older Sister and mommy with this man Sofia slep though out the night but Madeline would cry at anytime to keep Alex from Sleeping!

okay as Mrianda fed Sofia and Alex try to fed Madeline but she only made a mess of Alex cloths

Alex said "you little Menace this was my favorite shirt" again Madeline clap and give Alex a I don't care look

"That's it!" yelled Alex "This is the last straw! Miranda tomorow is the last day for you to decide whether to get rid of that brat or let me get rid of her"  
"No!" protested Miranda "why can't she just stay here with us?"  
"It's because she's a menance that's why!" yelled Alex "She keeps peeing on me and I haven't gotten any sleep for two whole nights"  
"But Alex she's a baby she doesn't know any better" argued Miranda  
"She's going whether you like it or not!" barked Alex  
He stormed out of the room slaming the door behind him. Now fearing for Madeline's safety Miranda grabbed both of the girls. She then grabbed a locket that she had been holding back for years and opened it. Then a magical portal appears and Miranda and the babies jumped in.

They soon arived in Paris, France and Miranda headed towards the old house covered in vines.

"my old school I hope miss Anna Clavell is still running it" said Mrianda

As she came to the doorstep Mrianda ring the door bell Miss Clavell said "comeing"

As Niss clavel open the door Miss Clavel said "Mandy come in please"

"Thank you Miss Clavel!" said Miranda

"what brings you here to paris?" asked Ms Clevel kindly  
Miranda then explained about her situation about Alex and his outburst hatred towards the babies especially Madeline.  
"Let me get this straight..." said ms Clevel "Your husband Alex hates both of your daughters and is willing to let you keep Sofia but under the condition that you get rid of Madeline and if you don't do so by tommorow he might attemp to do it which you believe that Alex might end up killing Madeline?"  
"That's right" responded Miranda  
"Well if you don't have any other place in mind..." began ms Clevel "I'd be happy to take Madeline in and make her a student here once she's old enough"  
"I don't want to be a burden and give you too much trouble ms Clevel" said Miranda "Especially when you took me in when I was a child and this my problem not yours"  
"Of course it's my problem Mandy!" responded ms Clevel "Since when I took you in we became familly trough the years we have been together. your problem is my problem"

"oh Miss Clever thank you" for take Madeline in like this"said Miranda

"well if Sofia and Madeline are anything like you then they will be two Adverting's Little's girls now don't Worry about Little Madeline' I will just make up something that she have no other Family" said miss Clevel

"oh and before i forgot here is my Necklets now keep it in a safe place and when it time you give it to Madeline" said Miranda

"of Couse Miranda? now why don't you Sofia spend the night here and Leving tomorrow Moring that why you can have some time with both girls one more time." said ms Clevel

Ok" said Miranda quietly

The next morning it was extremly quiet since it was the last time the little familly will be toghter for now. Miranada quicky made her goobyes and left with Sofia and with the hope that she'll see Madeline again.

flash back ended

* * *

"Mom? Mom? Mom?" said Sofia

"yes Sofia?" said Miranda finally getting her attention back to her daughter.

"Why were you staring off to space five seconds ago and who is this baby?" asked Sofia  
"It's your sister" said Miranda  
"How could I have a sister?" asked Sofia "Why isn't she living here with us?"  
"It's a long story" responded Miranda "Please let me explain"

"Okay Mom I love stories" said Sofia

Miranda hastily explained about what Alex hatred towards Madeline, the treats he made towards her and how ms Clevel took her in.  
When she was finished Sofia took a minute to think about what she just heard before saying what was on her mind.  
"Well since you and my dad are no longer together why don't you go and get Madeline and tell her why you had to leave her?" said Sofia

"It's not that simple Sofia" said Miranda "She now thinks that she's an orphan"  
"Didn't you always say that no one should get left behind?" protested Sofia "If I were Madeline I would try to meet my long lost familly no matter what!"  
"Your right Sofia" said Miranda "Madeline is familly and we should'nt just abandon her even if she don't remeber us"  
That made Sofia smile what her mother just said.  
"Pack your bags, we're going to Paris" said Miranda  
"Yay!" said Sofia giving her mom a hug "It will be just like a vacation!"  
Sofia quickly went to her new room and grabbed all her stuff and was ready to go.  
"Oh I can't wait to go to Paris and meet my sister!" she said excitedly "I did'nt even knew I have a sister! After this the next thing I might as well do is to become a princess and hang out with Princess Amber and prince James!"

"Ready Sofia?" said Miranda

"Yes Mom I can't waiter to see my Little sister again we have so much to make up for!" said Sofia

"Me too sofia... me too" said Miranda. Then she opened her locket and the portal appeared. They quickly jumped in and they were on their way to Paris.

* * *

meanwhille in Paris

The old house was just as covered in vines as before and was really peaceful as before. But not for long since a mysterious stranger in a trench coat got into the mail box and put a letter inside and quickly ran away. He kept running until he reached an old abandonned building. The stranger took off his trench coat and it turned out to be Hans!  
"Well it's done" he said "Are you sure it's the right adresss?"  
"Yes of course I'm sure!" yelled ms Nettle "Have you ever judge my opions and records!"  
"Well ever since I stared reading your records I've noticed how many flaws your plans" said Hans casually  
"Your first evil plan had flaws too!" pointed out ms Nettle  
"How was I suppose to know that they had a talking Snowman?" protested Hans "At least I was being logical!"  
"Logical! Oh never mind that!" yelled ms Nettle "Once Madeline believes that your her uncle then you'll be able to bring her here and make sure she never escapes"  
"But what if that lady in that house reconized you as a fairy at once?" asked Hans  
"I'm not going to go there and take her" said ms Nettle "You will!"  
"What?!" exclaimed Hans absolutly surprised and baffeled  
"That's right your going to go there and act like your Madeline's uncle" said ms Nettle "and give all of the brats these lace neckleces so they won't susspect a thing. Then you bring her to me"  
"But ms Nettle I'm a wanted criminal now" said Hans "If we do it that way then we might have a higher chance to fail at our plan and-"  
"Silence!" yelled ms Nettle "Go and make your self useful and work on your deguise and acting it's isential!"  
"Ok bossy boots" mumbled Hans heading towards his room a little annoyed.  
"Why did I ever agreed to work with her?" said Hans asking himself while he's there trying to work on his part of the plan (by his part I meant all of the work of the scheme). But then quickly stoped and turned to ms Nettle.

"what will you be doing?" said Hans

"okay i will show you" said ms Nettle

"I'll just be here and wait for you to do your deeds" said ms Nettle "And make the Lace neckleces"  
Hans just rolled his eyes and was angry. Ms Nettle was doing to little that anyone would consider it to nothing. He still don't know ms Nettle's motive yet and how does this plan revoled around him.

All Hans knew with him working for ms Nettle it's going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day in Paris, ms Clevel was just going to get the mail. As she was grabbing it she noticed a mysterious letter inside.  
"Let's see" said ms Clevel as she pulled out the letter.

the letter was addressed to Madeline and had no return adress. Still a little suspicous ms Clevel took the letter in to know what it's all about.

"Madeline something came for you in the mail" said Me Clevel once she came in.  
"That's great!" said Madeline excitedly as she grabbed the letter from me Clevel and quickly read it.  
"What does it say Madeline?" Asked Aggie  
"It's from my long lost uncle!" said Madeline happily "and he's coming to visit!" With that all the girls began to talk excitedly and me Clevel became concerned.

"Your uncle?!" Asked ms Clevel "Madeline can I see that letter?"  
Madeline quickly handed her the letter and me Clevell carefully read the letter.  
This is weird thought ms Clevel Mandy never had a brother and if he's coming to visit then I should keep my eye on him  
"Well I'm happy very happy for you Madeline" said ms Clevel "Now come on girls we better get ready for our visitor"

"Yes ms Clevel!" chimed in all the girls. they quickly got the house ready with the help of ms Murphey and made sure it was extra clean for Madeline's uncle.  
"Now we better make sure this house is spotless" said ms Clevel "Madeline when did your uncle say he's coming?" Madeline quickly looked at the letter. Then suddenly she let out a gasp.  
"He will come tomorow!" exclaimed Madeline

"What tomorow?!" said the girls absolutly surprised  
"Then we must get ready girls" said ms Clevel  
"ms Clevel Can I take Gennevie for a walk and go visit Pepito?" asked Madeline  
"Sure Madeline" said Ms Clevel proud that the two of them maneged to become good friends "Run along now"  
"come on Gennevie!" Madeline called out to the dog and left the door.

* * *

The two headed out the door and went straight next door. Once they both arrived they knocked on the door and Pepito came out.  
"Hey Madeline what's up?" greeted Pepito  
"You can never guess what most wonderful thing that has happend to me!" said Madeline so excitedly that even Gennevie was wagging her tail "I just found out that I have a uncle and he's coming to visit tomorow!"  
"What?!" exclamed Pepito "I thought you said you didn't have a familly!"  
"I didn't until I recieved this letter from my uncle!" said Madeline "Is'nt it great?" Pepito wasn't sure it was at all great.

After all he was Jade older Brother. But when Alice had heard what happened to Madeline she had her oldest son living with his grandparent who was moving to Paris.

"Are you sure you want to meet this guy?" asked Pepito "I don't think you should be excited for a stranger"  
"Why not?" asked Madeline absolutly confussed "He's familly!"  
"Just because he's familly does'nt mean he's a good guy" said Pepito "You haven't even met him"  
"So what?!" yelled Madeline "I think your just jelous I have a new uncle that actually cares about me and you don't!"  
"I'm am not jelous!" argued Pepito "I'm just worried for you. Since we've became best friends ever since we were both kidnap by my 'tutor' and-"  
"That's not the point!" interjected Madeline "Your jelous and that's it! I was even going to invite you to come over and meet him tommorow and now I don't think-"  
"Fine I'll come over and see this uncle of yours!" said Pepito angrily "But if he's not what you'd thought he'd be don't say I didn't told you so!"

"Well if that's how your going to be I'm going home!" yelled Madeline  
"Well that's fine with me!" said Pepito angrilly  
"Come on Gennivie"said Madeline "Let's get away from this whinning baby"  
"I'm not a baby!" yelled Pepito As soon as she went through the gate.

* * *

A few hours later  
There was a knock at the door. Ms clevel opened it and it turned out to be Pepito.  
"Hello Pepito are you here to see the girls?" asked ms Clevel  
"No I actually wanted to see you" said Pepito  
"Well come on in" said ms Clevel moving away from the door to let Pepito in.

"I don't know about you but I'm worried about Madeline and this uncle of hers might be a fake" said Pepito  
"I see what you mean" said ms Clevel "I'm worried too, since I knew her mother as a child and surely she didn't had a brother"  
"Madeline has been like a sister to me" said Pepito "when I was here and is very much like Jade. I just don't want anything bad to happen to her"  
"Neither do I" said ms Clevel "We'll have to see what happens tomorrow and then we'll know if he can be trusted"

It was along night for every one and no one can sleep a wink. For Madeline the excitement to meet her uncle, the other girls and Genevieve how happy they are for Madeline and for ms Clevel and Pepito how worried and suspicious of Madeline and her mysterious uncle.

* * *

Meanwhile in another side of Paris  
Anna and Elsa was looking all over the place to see the scenery of their surroundings and to see if they have spotted some kind of clue to help track Hans  
"This place is so beautiful" said Anna  
"I know it is Anna" said Elsa "But our top priority is to track down Hans" with that she received a disappointed stare from Anna.  
"But that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy ourselves while we're at it" said Elsa "I don't know about you but I'm getting a little hungry. Don't you have any food in that pack?"

"Sure do!" said Anna happily "Just give me a sec, I'll get some out" When Anna opened the pack both girls were in for a big surprise. Instead of their supplies they found Olaf smilling inside.  
"Hey guys what's going on? have you found him yet? asked Olaf hapilly  
"Olaf!" called out both girls  
"what are you doing here?" asked Anna  
"And what happend to our supplies?" asked Elsa  
"So that's what does are" said Olaf "Sorry about that Ladies I sorta took everything out while getting into your bag"

"What?" said Anna starteled while Elsa groans.  
"Yeah sorry" said Olaf "I stowed away in your pack because I thought you two might need help and since the troll said only two can go I thought if I hid in your pack then it might count as one"  
"That was sweet of Olaf" said Anna "But Kristoff and Sven could have really used your help and you have acidently caused more trouble for us then we need"  
"Oh sorry about that" said Olaf guiltly  
"It's okay Olaf" said Elsa gentily "But it's Arendale and us I'm worried about. Since unlike you need food to eat, shelter in order to sleep in and water to drink in order to survive."  
"But you could make some snow and we can wait for it to melt and drink it Elsa" pointed out Anna  
"Yes but we still need food and shelter" said Elsa "And do you remeber what Pabbie said? if the portal overworks then their will be chaos in Arendale. I can't help but imagine what's going on right now. I hope Kristoff is able to handle it all."

* * *

Meanwhile in Arendale  
"Ok I promise to fix all your problems" said Kristoff to the last few of the complaing citizens who usaully cranky and wanted Elsa to help them not some guy and his reindeer.  
"I have to tell you Sven but being in charge of a kingdom is hard" said Kristoff "I don't know how Elsa handles it" Sven nodded his head in agreement.  
"I sure hope the girls capture Hans quickly and come back to handle things" said Kristoff to a tierd Sven. After a few moments of silence it gave Kristoff the chance to notice something.  
"Hey have you seen Olaf?" he asked Sven.

* * *

back in paris  
The three of them can't help but wonder what potential disaster Olaf might have accidently caused. We need to complete our mission here thought Elsa our needs is the least of our problems.  
"I'm sure we'd survive without food for one night" said Elsa "We'll get some in the morning but right now our main focus should be is someplace to sleep."  
"Ok" said Anna  
"That's fine with me" said Olaf. With that they began to travel and look around for a place to stay.  
"Now keep your eyes open" said Elsa "for someplace that's willing to take us in just like that"

"There I found a good place" said Anna pointing to a hotel with a sigh that said "Come in and stay with us".  
"Let's hope someone's there" said Elsa the three of them entered quickly and to their relife a secretary was there.  
"Hello welcome to the travels hotel how may I help you?" said the secretary  
"We would like a room for a couple of days" said Elsa then the secretary looked up and saw who she was talking to.  
"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!" said the secretary "what an honor! you need a room right?"  
"Yes we do" said Anna "as well as a meal plan. it's only for a couple of days"  
"You can have the room as long as you want" said the secretary "as well as food"  
"Is it ok that we have Olaf staying in our room?" asked Anna "He won't be any trouble"  
"Of course it'll be fine" said the secretary  
"When we return to Arendale I'll make sure your payment comes to you right away" said Elsa  
"There's no need your majesty" said the secretary "your stay and meals will be free of charge"  
"No that's not nessarry" protested Elsa  
"Really I insist your majesty" said the secretarry "I'm not taking no for an answer you know"  
"Then thank you" said Elsa. The secretary gave Elsa their room key and got them access to the e girls grabbed some food and found a table with Olaf and sat there.  
They were discussing their plans for the next day.  
"So tomorow after breakfest we'll start searching for any signs of Hans" said Elsa "Be sure to stay close to me both of you because the last thing we need is for someone to get lost"  
"Ok Elsa" said Anna  
"I promise I won't wander off and cause you anymore trouble" said Olaf  
"Good" said Elsa "We better finish our meal and go to bed. we have a big day ahead of us tommorow."


	4. Chapter 4

Paris was shinning bright and was full of excitement. The villans can't wait to inituate their evil plan.  
"There your perfect" said ms Nettle putting the finishing touches of Hans's desguise.  
"Am I really going to wear this?" said Hans annoyed "It's to tight and it itches!"  
"Well get used to it!" said ms Nettle angrilly but then stoped for moment and got sometthing out of her pocket.  
"I almost forgot" she said placing a fake mustach and really dark sunglasses. Hans could'nt see a thing out of the glasses and the mustach wasn't helping the situation at all.  
"I can't see anything out of these" said the exasperated prince.  
"That's the idea" said ms Nettle "your suppose to pose as a blind person and just came for Madeline to gain some help around your house."

"They soon figure out I'm a fraud if I keep tripping over things" said Hans triping over the wrapped boxes of the lace necklaces ms Nettle had him made. Making ms Nettle a little more angry with the commeant and Hans new aquierd clumsiness.  
"Fine" said ms Nettle anoyed and angry all at once. Then flew over to Hans. She quickly used her magic to give Hans a diferent pair of glasses and this one has lences that are easier to see through.  
"Just say you had very bad eyesight and you often get very lonely and wants Madeline to come to live with you" said ms Nettle "and here's a hat to make you a little harder to be reconized" with the help of ms Nettle's magic a top hat apeared.  
"ugh" said Hans with a groan taking a look at himself in a mirror "this must be the most uncomfortable and most embarasing thing I would ever do in my life"  
"Stop complaing and get going!" yelled ms Nettle "we don't have all day you know and don't forget the gifts" Hans grabed all the boxes and tryed to get out of the abandoned house without triping or loosing one of the boxes. Luckilly for him he found someone who was whilling to help him and they went straight to the old house that covered in vines.

* * *

meanwhile in the old house  
The girls, Gennivive and Madeline waited excitedly for Madeline's uncle. While ms Clevel and Pepito waited anxiously for this mysterous uncle. The wait was over when they heard the doorbell ring.

"he's here! he's here!" said Madeline excitedly as Madeline ran towards the door.

"wait!"said ms Clevel "You must make a good first impression" while I investigate this guy she also thought

Ms Clevel opened the door out was Hans in disguised.  
"Hello I came here to see my niece her name is Madeline" said Hans "I'm her uncle..."  
He paused for a moment to try to think of a good name but quickly came up with one.  
"Bob" said Hans hastilly "It's Bob" then he saw Madeline standing right next to ms Clevel  
"I'm guessing that you must be Madeline" he said kindly to her "You look so much like your mother and little bits of my brother."  
"You knew my parents?" Asked Madeline  
"Of course I do" said Hans in a faked happy mannered "they were my two best friends when I was your age and enough of that I have a surprise for all of you"

He gave the signal to the guy who helped him to bring the boxes and that definitely earned him some smiles. The girls got all of the boxes from the guy before anything else happend.  
"And here's for the gentleman and the dog" said Hans handing Pepito the super dark sunglasses and Genevieve a ball.  
But instead of Genevieve' s cheerful demeanor she actually growled at him. Which Hans became nervous that the dog somehow managed to figure out of the plan.  
"Genevieve!" Yelled out Madeline "bad dog!"

"I'm so sorry"said ms Clevel "she never acted this way before"  
"It's alright" said Hans "maybe she figured out that these were parting gifts"  
"Parting?!"said Madeline and Ms Clevel together

"I don't understand!" Said Madeline

"maybe this will explain it better" said Hans as he hand Miss Claver a Letter and she took a careful look at it

"As you can see the court made me Madeline Language Father now" explained Hans "and I get really lonely in America I just want someone to live with me to keep me company so that's leaves Madeline. Also I promised her mother that I'll always look after her"

"If your worried about her education I know a fine finishing school that will be happy to teach Madeline" reassured Hans  
"What if I don't want to go?" Asked Madeline  
"All the kids there are really nice and won't bother you" said Hans "we'll be leaving tomorrow"  
"Tomorow?!"exclaimed everyone except Hans and Genevieve tried to say it to but only in dog.  
Ms Clevel thought quickly on a plan and when she came up with one. She turned to Hans.  
"I would like to invite you to have dinner with us tonight" said ms Clevel  
"I'll be there" said Hans then turned to Madeline and said "see you tonight and left"

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of Paris  
Elsa,Anna and Olaf were continuing the search for Hans with no luck.  
"If he found a way to disappear out of nowhere Hans is defiantly doing a good job doing so" said Anna "since we can barely at least found a clue"  
"Hey at least walking around Paris is nice" said Olaf "But I'm starting to have doubts"  
"I feel just about ready to give up" said Anna tierdly

"We can't give up" said Elsa "Hans is here somewhere causing some kind of trouble here and we're not giving up until we find him"  
"Your right Elsa"said Anna  
"Then come on let's keep looking" said Olaf. The three of them continued their search.

* * *

Back at the old house  
ms Clevel got the 11 other girls, Pepito and Genivive together to discuss her plan.  
"We're going to show Bob that we're just as good as any American school" explained ms Clevel "Do you have any ideas"  
"I think we should make a performance to show our talents" said Nicole that got all the girls to agree with her. Then Genivive barked and began to run around doing tricks.  
"I think Genivive wants to show off her tricks to him" said Viki when Genivive heard it she nodded her head.  
"I'll also get the spanish ambasador to come as well" said Pepito wanting to help regardless of their arguement  
"Great idea Pepito" said ms Clevel and she thought for a moment and quickly came up with something.  
"I'll also get Lord Covington to come" said ms Clevel "since he's the headmaster and already grew fond of Madeline he might be willing to come and help"  
"In other words Lord Cukooface" said Chole to Aggie and earned a gigle.  
"I've heard that!" said ms Clevel anoyed "Now come on let's get started we have a dinner to plan"

* * *

A few hours later  
The girls were wearing their fancy dresses and all of the guest had arrive. All except the guest of honor that is until the doorbell rang.  
"Get ready everyone he's here" said ms Clevel and then opened the door quickly.  
"Hi everybody"said Hans who was a little surprised. He thought it would be just Ms Clevel,the girls and Genevieve not an entire party.

"Mr Bob it's good to see you again"said ms Clevel she then gestured the Spanish ambassador and Lord Covington to come forward.  
"I would like to introduce the Spanish ambassador and his wife" introduce ms Clevel  
"It's an honor to meet you" said the ambassador "Madeline is such a sweet girl"  
"Yes" agreed his wife "and she is really good friends with our son, Pepito I trust you met him earlier today"  
"Yes we had"said Hans  
"The sunglasses you gave me are nothing but a cheap item"said Pepito"I could barely see trough them!" But that received an angry glance from his mother.  
"But I really like them and thank you for giving them to me" said Pepito hastilly  
"Well in Madeline' s New school she will be with many politicians sons and daughters"said Hans unimpressed.  
"And this is Lord Covington" introduced ms Clevel "he's the headmaster of this school"  
"So how is America my good fellow?" Asked Lord Covington "I have many friends that told me that everything has been peaceful"  
"I couldn't agree with them more"said Hans nervously since he never been to America before "it's nice and peaceful"

"And I'm sure they would be happy to meet Madeline when she start going to her new school" said Hans cheerfully. So far the plan I'd made is going really well he thought.  
"Why don't we have some dinner and move on with the entertainment." Suggested ms Clevel. During the meal Madeline decided to tell her uncle all of the things she learned at Hans came up with better things she would learn in her new school. During Genivive' s dog show she did amazing Hans dismissed them and said "in America many Animals can do amazing tricks. There's even one elephant who can even fly" Still Genevieve growled a bit because of suspicion. Pepito played his violin but played so terribly that he accidently ended up hurting everyone's ears especially Hans. But the 11 other Girls and ms Clevel wore earplugs.

"well Madeline untill tomorrow you'll be the happiest girl in the world!" Said Hans leaving Madeline unsure about that.

The 11 girls did their performance and even did a musical number. Which left everyone absolutely impressed. All but Hans though he hate to admit it he did find it eintertaining.  
"That was very good girls" said Hans "but not as good as a show I saw recently you'll enjoy them too Madeline"

"what shows uncle Bob?" Asked Madeline

"The shows that your parents and I love to watch"said Hans "and you will too"

"Well I better get going"said Hans "we have a busy day Tomorow" he then turned to Madeline.  
"I'll be here at 9:00 for the 9:30 train to the dock" he told her "so pack your bags"  
"Ok uncle Bob"said Madeline everyone was upset that their plan failed until...  
"Why don't I give you a lift?" Asked Lord Covington  
"That not really necessarily" said Hans  
"Really I insist" said Lord Covington who's secretly planning a chance to convince Hans to let Madeline stay.

* * *

The next thing Hans knew was that he was in Lord Covington' s car and was on his way to a hotel.  
"I really going to miss Madeline she helped me get over my wife's death and saved the school from being sold" said Lord Covington sadly "if only there was a way to get her to be at my school and Paris"  
"Well that's too bad since you already grew fond of her"said Hans "but I think everyone should focus on Madeline' s needs not their selfish wants. I'm just think that this transfer is for Madeline' s own good"

They passed the travels hotel as they were talking and Hans told him that he was staying there and quickly got out.  
"Well best of luck to you" said Lord Covington a little disappointed that his plan failed and then drove away.  
Hans was going to start heading for the subway station until he saw Anna,Elsa and Olaf walking towards the hotel. Oh no! Hans thought they're here! Looks like I need to make a detour. So he went the opposite direction. It took a while to get to the nearest station but it was worth it. I better do the plan fast before those three find me and Nettle thought Hans and before they ruin everything


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long night for everyone and no one slept a wink for the reason and fact that it was Madeline's last night with them. The morning didn't exactly matched their moods since it was sunny when their moods were gloomy.

For madeline's last few hours at the old house it was the worst. no one made any sound except silent groans. The sadness continued when they reached the table.  
"We love our bread,we love our butter and most of all we love..." said the 11 other girls sadly "Madeline!" and then they all burst into tears.  
"Girls please calm down!" said Ms Clevel with a failed atempt also burst into tears because she grew to love Madeline as a daughter she never had. even Genivive was so upset that she began to howl somberly as ms Clevel and the girls wept.

* * *

A few moments later  
The other girls helped Madeline get all packed and ready to go and each gave her parting gift to have something to rember each girl by. They waited outside for Hans to arrive and pick up Madeline. When he arrived he knew he'd better hurry if he want his plan to succeed and don't want Elsa,Anna and Olaf to see them and figure out what's going on.  
"Are you ready to go?" said Hans eagerly but before Madeline could answer, Hans sped up the pace and began to rush her around.  
"Now come on let's get going we have a train to touch" he rushed her  
"wait" said Aggie "we have one more gift for you from all of us"  
"We would like you to take Gennivive with you"said Chantel "so you could have an old friend by your side"  
"Really! thank you!" said Madeline. Little did all of them knew was that Hans didn't want to bring a dog along it wasn't part of the plan and might jeporized sides Gennivive hates him imgine what would happen durring their time togheter at the abandon building.  
"They don't allow dogs in American schools" said Hans  
"Then if Gennivive does'nt come and then I'm not going as well"said Madeline stubbornly. The other girls gasped and secretly hoped that Madeline's "uncle" would give up and let Madeline stay with them. Ugh! she's so stubborn! why could'nt her friends give her a doll,braclet or something?! but no a dog! thought Hans Ok new plan I'll let the dog come with us and figure out what to do with her later  
"fine!" said Hans in a kind giving in tone "Of course she can come with us. Now we better need to get going"  
"Before you three go off there's something I need to give to you" said ms Clevel  
"Don't worry I'll make sure I'll get all her needs" reassured Hans  
"But this is just for Madeline"said ms Clevel "and it's important" now that got Hans's attention maybe it some sort of vauluable that I should take thought Clevel got a good look of Madeline since what she was going to do was really the most difficult thing she had ever done in her life.  
"Madeline close your eyes" said ms Clevel. Madeline obeyed her and Ms Clevel put something around her neck.  
"Now open them" said ms Clevel. Madeline opened them and gasped when she saw the beutiful necklace of beads and the pictures of the animals of them.  
"These were your mother's" explain ms Clevel "she told me to give them to you when the time was right and now it's time" Madeline gave her hug once she finish saying what she just said  
"Thank you ms Clevel for everything" said Madeline "I'll miss you"  
"I'm going to miss you too Madeline" said ms Clevel. The embrace made all the girls and Genivive go awe. But to Hans it made him want to vomit and knew that at this rate they were going to end up being there all day and they will give her the entire city of Paris and everything in it.  
"This all very sweet but we really need to get going" said Hans impaitently  
"He's right"said ms Clevel sadly with tears in her eyes "You guys better get going before I make a scene" The three of them got into the taxi that Hans just called for and gave the driver the directions to the subway station. When they got on Madeline and Gennivive heard a lot of heartfelt goodbyes before driving away.

"Wait Where's Madeline?" asked Pepito running late because he had to choose a gift and work on a apology for the argument.  
"She just left"said Chole which now leaves Pepito absolutly disapoited  
"NOOOOOOO!" yelled out Pepito full of guilt,regret and faliure.

"I wonder what's going on" said Sofia after hearing Pepito yell out no and seeing ms Clevel and the gils outside with him

"Maybe they were just going out for their dailly walk" said Miranda "But it never took them that long to get it started"

"Ms Clavel is everything okay and were is my Little girl at?" asked Miranda

"Mandy I am sorry. But Madeline's uncle Bob already came for her!"said ms Clevel

"Miss Clavel you know as well as I do that I don't have a uncle Bob" said Miranda

"oh no! something is not right!" said Ms Clevel

But with the 11 Girls and Pepito around Ms Clavel said "oh dear"

"Um Mom, who's uncle Bob?" asked Sofia  
"I don't know Sofia" said Miranda "But I'm going to find out" Once Pepito saw Sofia he thought she was Madeline and was happy she somehow escaped from "uncle Bob"

"Madeline nice dress and I am sorry about Frighting with you!" said Pepito

"um I am not Madeline I am her older Sister Sofia and yes Jade told me to tell you that she misses you Pepito and so dose your mom&amp;dad" said Sofia

"Sorry about that" said Pepito really embaressed  
"It's ok"said Sofia "But we should head going to find the real Madeline"  
"Your right Sofia" said ms Clevel "We need to go to the train station to find Madeline and Gennivive before something bad happens"

* * *

Meanwhile Hans,Genivive and Madeline were outside the subway getting ready to go in until...  
"Uncle Bob this is not the train station"said Madeline "what are we doing here?"  
"Oh I just thought before we get on our train we should go out and get something to eat"said Hans  
"Eat out?"Asked Madeline "why?"  
"So we can get to know one another since we never had a chance to before" explained Hans  
Now growing a little suspicious Madeline rip the string that held her necklace and dropped a bead to make a trail.  
"Stay close Genevieve" said Madeline to her dog

They made it all on the train but Hans got other plans. He pushed Genivive out before anything else happened  
"Genivive!"Yelled out Madeline  
"The place we're going don't allow dogs" said Hans "she'll have to wait for us when we come back"  
"No!" Said Madeline running towards the dog but instead Genivive ran away and got into the next car and the train doors closed before Madeline got out. With what he did to Genivie she quickly realize that Pepito was right.  
"Something is not right thought Madeline

* * *

Meanwhile outside the train station  
Elsa,Anna and Olaf were walking around the streets searching for some kind of clue.  
"This is hopeless" said Elsa "we've been here for two whole days and we still don't have a clue where he is"  
"Not to mention it look like there's nothing seem to be happening" said Olaf. The next thing they knew they just saw the Spanish ambassador' s car speeding and made a quick stop in front of the girls and Olaf.  
"Look like you spoke to soon guys"said Anna  
The girls,Miranda,Pepito, ms Clevel and Sofia quickly got out of the car.

"Queen Elsa,princess Anna!"gasped me Clevel "We're so sorry for speeding"  
"It's alright" said Elsa "why were you speeding?"  
"It's really a important matter" said ms Clevel "But anyway have you three seen a little girl dressed like theses 11 girls, a young man and a dog"  
"No" said Anna "do you think that Hans' s escape and disappearance is somehow connected to this Elsa?"  
"I think it might Anna"said Elsa"what is the man's name and what did he look like?"

"He was wearing a suit,a top hat with brown hair and glasses" described ms Clevel "and his name is Bob and we think He kidnap Madeline and our dog Gennivive"  
"What?" Said Elsa not knowing what to think of what she just heard.  
"Oh no!" said Olaf speedily  
"Serously Bob?" Said Anna "that the best he could do?"

"Anna now it's not the time to make sassy remarks" said Elsa exasperatly  
"Oh sorry about that" said Anna "we'll be happy to help you search for your friends"  
"Yeah and to catch that crook who we belive that it might possibly be Hans" said Olaf. That earned a bunch of gasps.  
"Isn't he the guy who tried to take over your kingdom and to kill both of you in the process?" asked Sofia. The three of them nodded simutanisly.  
"I knew there was something off with that guy and now we must find them" said ms Clevel "are you sure you want to help us?"  
"Yes" said Elsa "We were sent here to capture him and if this Madeline and Gennivive is in any danger your going to need all the help you can get."  
"Thank you" said Miranda "Now we must get to the train station to find them"  
"That's right" said ms Clevel "everyone get in the car" They all got into the car,put on their seat belts and drove to the train station as fast as they can.

They quickly began the search and got the conductors to help with no luck at all.  
"I'm sorry that I caused you all so much trouble" said Ms Clevel to Miranda,Sofia,Anna,Olaf, and Elsa  
"It's ok"said Anna "it's hard to escape Hans' s charm"  
"It's not your fault ms Clevel" said Miranda "it's a mistake anyone would make"  
"Now let's get back to your house and figure out what to do" said Elsa

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town  
The train reached the final stop and everyone got off including Madeline and Hans with Gennivive secretly followed.  
"Is'nt this...?"began Madeline  
"The end of the line" said Hans finishing the question and answering at once  
"Yes why are we here I thought we were going to get something to eat?" Asked Madeline  
"Trust me" reassured Hans "I know where we're going" being suspicious Madeline made a trail of beads and continue about her friend Genevieve secretly followed the two.

Until they reached a old abandon but decent building.  
"Great we're here finally I thought we'd never make it" mumbled Hans "I hope Nettle will be a little grateful"  
"What?!"said a surprised Madeline and Hans just realized that he's bad at mumbling.  
"What is it Madeline?" Said Hans as innocently as he could  
"Who is this Nettle?"demanded Madeline "why did you brought me to her?"  
"Um...well"began Hans realizing that his secret is out  
"Your not my uncle are you?!" Madeline demanded angrily  
"No I'm not kid" said Hans relived to finally taking off his many accessories that made him unrecognizable. Genevieve was secretly watching and ran towards him ready to attack.  
But Hans kicked her out of the way and grab a hold of Madeline.  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that"he spat at the dog and turned to go inside.  
"Genevieve go and get help!" Yelled Madeline trowing the last bead on the ground. With that Gennivive gave a bark and ran back to the subway.

He then dragged her inside and to ms Nettle. She stared at them disapproveingly with her arms crossed.  
"Nice job Hans to just ruin your act in the front door" she said angrily "what if someone saw you?"  
"Now to have good manners to our little guest I'm ms Nettle" she said "and you have no idea how much I hate little brats especially little girls"  
"That's ironic" whispered Hans to Madeline who couldn't help himself "she must have been one herself when she was little"  
"I heard that!" Yelled ms Nettle "I especially hate brats who don't know when to be afraid"  
"I am afraid"admired Madeline "I'm also brave and mostly mad at both of you for tricking me!"  
"You have no right to talk back to me!"Yelled ms Nettle and using her wand she blew Madeline to another room and into a cell with a straw bed.  
"I'm going to bed early"said ms Nettle "I had a long day"  
"Me too" said Hans tierdly  
"Not you! Your going to watch the brat and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble" said Ms Nettle  
"How come I have to do it?" Asked Hans a little indignantly  
"Because your a man with a soward" said ms Nettle "so you have to do it and be sure to put on your regular clothes and take off that ridiculous outfit"  
"Listen I'm starting to get a little frustrated with working for you"said Hans "so far I've been doing all the work and you chose this outfit for the disguise"  
"Do I look like I care?" Said ms Nettle "just do what you were told!" Exasperated Hans did so and was glad that he was done.

"Let me out!" Yelled Madeline angrilly "I want to go home!"

"Trust me kid she won't let you out unless she wants to or order me to and then yells at me" said Hans "Which I hate her for that because ever since we started working togteher I was the only one who does all the work. It's like my 12 older brothers all over again"  
"At least you have family I happen to have none" said Madeline "and I can understand how you feel towards her"  
Hans just relized that he was complaing to Madeline about ms Nettle  
"Really your lucky all you had is to put up with annoying selfish kids that arn't even related to you" said Hans "even more since you had a dog and closest thing you had for a mother by your side and nothing happend to her yet"  
"Hey does 'anoying selfish kids' are my friends" said Madeline defensivly "and how am I lucky to not have a familly? I always wanted one and in case you must know I lost both of my parents when I was a baby and Ms Clevel said they both loved me!" Now that stoped Hans at his track because he knew loosing one loving parent was bad enough but two must be worse.  
"sorry to hear that" said Hans  
"It's fine it happend a long time ago But I wish I knew them" said Madeline "and I won't be surprise if ms Nettle had something to do with their deaths if she decided to kidnap me"  
"If I were you I would'nt do anything to make her mad" said Hans "what you saw was nothing compare to the other times I saw her mad"  
"How can I help it?" said Madeline "she tricked me and who knows what she's planing"

"I wish I knew what she's planning"said Hans "she won't even tell me herself no one even bother to tell me these things"  
"She probley doesn't want anyone to know so no one can stop her" said Madeline "she doesn't' trust anyone"  
"No one ever tells me those things" said Hans "which absolutely annoying and I can't do anything without knowing anything important"  
"I know how you feel" said Madeline "every time I asked about my parents ms Clevel won't tell me"

"Really?" Said Hans surprised "she should tell you all the things she what she knows not keep things like that a secret"  
"I know" agreed Madeline and stopped for a moment. She can't help but wonder who exactly is Hans he must have a deeper reason for doing this not just to help me Nettle.  
"Your name is Hans right?"Asked Madeline  
"That's right kid" said Hans  
"My name is not kid it's Madeline"said Madeline a little mad  
"Whatever kid"said Hans dismissing the correction. Now that made Madeline a little more curious on who Hans is and his past and she going to find out the answers to all of the questions in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the old house was full of worry because of Madeline' s and Genevieve' s mysterious disappearance. Elsa,Anna and Olaf came back the next day from the hotel ready to help their new found friends. They were all extremely worried and can't help but wonder what to do and where was Madeline and Genevieve and were they alright.

"Ok settle down everyone" said ms Clevel "Miranda and I will go to the police station while Mrs Murphy look after all of you"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Anna  
"We would also like for you three to star serching the city for any signs of them"said ms Clevel  
"I guess we could do that" said Olaf  
"When the day is over we'll all come back to check in and try again tommorow" said ms Clevel "do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes ms Clevel" said everyone in the room  
"Good" said ms Clevel "I'll see you all later come on Mandy"  
"Be sure to be careful" said Miranda to Sofia "we don't know what this Hans is capable of"  
"ok mom"said Sofia "see you tonight" then Miranda left with ms Clevel. Sofia and Pepito went towards Anna,Elsa and Olaf.  
"we would like to come with you" said Sofia braverly

"no it's too dangerous"said Elsa imediatly once she heard that idea  
"but I have to help out" said Sofia "my sister's in danger and I need to help her"  
"and I have to appoligies for a recent fight we had" said Pepito "she's my best friend and I would do anything for her"

"That's sweet of both of you but I belive that this little adventure may be a little too dangerous" said Elsa "and besides Ms Clevel and Miranda told you all to stay here what would they say if they found both of you missing?"  
"we got the other girls to agree to distract mrs Murphey while we"re on the search" said Pepito  
"and besides it's only for the day" said Sofia "we'll return here before mom and ms Clevel does and they'll never know that we were gone"  
Elsa was going to protest again untill Olaf interjected her  
"That's a great idea!" said Olaf excitedly "why don't you come with us?!"  
"What no?!" said Elsa imediatly  
"why not?!" said Anna "we might need their help since Pepito know his way around here and I doubt Madeline would belive us if we told her that her mom is looking for her" Now that left Elsa to think for a little bit.  
"And I can show them some martial arts moves that I've learned from my time when we were kids so just in case they got into a fight with Hans and we're not around" with that Elsa made her decison.  
"Fine you guys can come along" said Elsa "if you two promise to follow my orders and don't look for trouble"  
"we promise" said both of them

"Ok I think we should get ready before we leave"said Elsa "who knows what trouble we'll face" they spent the rest of the morning getting ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in the old abandoned building  
It was perfectly quiet until...  
"Hans I need to talk to you now!" Yelled ms Nettle waking up the both of them. Hans got up and followed her to a different room.  
"What do you want now, ms Nettle?" Asked Hans exasperated  
"I just need your help with my plan that's all" said ms Nettle  
"Are going to tell me what your plan is or just what I'm going to do"asked Hans already knowing the answer but wanted to hear ms Nettle say it.

"I want you to be nice to our little guest"said ms Nettle oddly calm  
"Why?"said Hans feeling somewhat dumb.  
"Because I need someone to gain her trust"explained me Nettle "It's part of my plan. you see she could never learn to trust me since it was my idea to kidnap her. So I need someone who might earn her trust and know about our mission other than me. Which leaves you."

Meanwhile Madeline was growing impatient wanting to go back home.

"I want to get out of HERE NOW!" Yelled Madeline

"sounds like our little Guest is waiting for you" said ms Nettle

"Fine I'll do it" said Hans hoping that she would stop ordering him around.  
"Good now what are you standing here for?" Said ms Nettle "go back into the room!" He went back relived to have a break from ms Nettle that was until he entered the room.  
"Hans I'm hungry" said Madeline already forgetting for a moment her desire of freedom.

"Fine I'll get you something to eat" he said going to their food supply and then returning with a loaf of bread and some cheese.  
"Here just eat quietly and Don't make any annoying noise"said Hans hoping that Madeline won't be stubborn at this time at day. But he was wrong.  
"This bread is stale and the cheese is too old" said Madeline "can you give me another one?"  
"What do you think this is a restaurant?!"said Hans "this is a prison cell! Just eat what you are given!"

"NO I want something else!" said Madeline

"you Eat!" said Hans

"Well I would eat it if you either get me something else or set me free" said Madeline stubbornly

nice try but I'm not going let you go just like that" said Hans "So if I were you I would start eating or else"  
"I'm not going to I don't care what punishment you give me" said Madeline "You don't scare me!"  
"I don't care if I scare you or not!" yelled Hans indignatly "I'm your guard so I expect you to obay my orders"  
"Well I'm your prisoner..." said Madeline "So expect me to complain!"  
"Fine if that's how your going to be then no food for you!" declared Hans taking away the plate of food away  
"Fine!" said Madeline "I would rather starve anyway!"  
"Fine!" said Hans  
"Fine!" said Madeline turning herself to face the wall and did a hump sound. Ugh kids! thought Hans angrilly girls are the worst!

"Hans!" yelled ms Nettle "Come here!" Oh how could this day get any worse thought Hans as he went to ms Nettle.  
"What were you thinking?!" yelled Ms Nettle "I thought I've told you to be kind to her!"  
"I was but she was being stuborn and demanding" said Hans "what else could I do?"

"Your supposed to be nice to her not starve her!" Yelled ms Nettle "how are you suppose to earn her trust if you fight against her?!"  
"She won't eat the food I gave her!" Protested Hans  
"It was stale what do you expect?" Demanded ms Nettle "I know it might be difficult for you since we're both bad guys but it's only a little while so try to enjoy it"  
"You know that girl is kinda interesting" admired Hans "she sometimes capture my attention"  
"Well now it's your chance to get to know her" said ms Nettle "I hope you have a good plan off your sleeves" after she said that Hans had an idea after seeing out the window and noticing how nice outside was.  
"Yeah I have an idea" said Hans "and can I borrow the key for a while"

* * *

An hour later

"Hey kid" Hans called out to Madeline  
"Go away!"yelled Madeline angrily and upset  
"Madeline we need to talk" said Hans surprisingly a little guilty  
"So now you remember my name?!" Said Madeline "just leave me alone!" Hans was going to try some other tactic that might work even though he's not used to it.  
"Look I'm sorry" said Hans rather shamefully  
"What did you just say?" Asked Madeline in disbelief

"I just apologised"said Hans "and I want to make it up to you. But quick question do you ever get bored of being stuck in this cell all day?"  
"Yes why?" Asked Madeline curiously

"I was thinking since it's nice out that we might as well enjoy the weather"said Hans "if your wondering if someone will spot us if we just went outside I found a nice place that isn't too far and no one ever goes to"  
"Um ok"said Madeline "but what about me Nettle?"  
"She already knows and gave me permission"said Hans "Now enough of the questions do you want to go or not?"  
"Yes I do"said Madeline. Maybe I might have a chance to escape thought Madeline and the police might capture both of them. They both were ready to go once Hans got his giant trench coat and hat on.  
"You know I doubt I need this but you can never be too careful"said Hans "I bet the cops don't even have a good description of me"

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station it turned out that Hans was right about the police.  
"Now do you think you can describe to me of the suspect?" Asked the police chief to ms Clevel and Miranda.

"He had a moustache and was wearing a suit"said ms Clevel. The artist got right to work and finished quickly. The painting turned out to look like nothing like Hans and looked like something from an art museum.  
"Uh he was'nt that colorful or tall." Said ms Clevel and then giving another description of Hans. The artist tried again but the next one was even worst than before.  
"Oh no!"cried ms Clevel and then she put her hand on her face out of frustraction. Miranda gave a sigh and turned to the chief.  
"I don't think this is helping us to find Madeline"Miranda said a little frustrated

* * *

Back to the other side of Paris  
Madeline and Hans just arrived at the park. Madeline was amazed at how beautiful it was and can't help but wonder how could anyone abandon it.  
"It's so beautiful"said Madeline

"Well it's just a park" said Hans "aren't all parks suppose to be that way?"  
"Yes thanks for bringing me here"said Madeline "and I forgive you for the argument" Now that surprised Hans. No one had ever forgave him for anything he ever done wrong and it felt good.  
"Why don't you run along and have fun?" Said Hans rather quietly  
"Can we come back here Tomorow?"Asked Madeline  
"We can come here everyday if you like" said then watched Madeline played happily and was thinking about of the many things that happens that day

* * *

Meanwhile at the old house

Elsa and Anna had just finished preparing Sofia and Pepito for their mission.  
"You guys are ready to come with us"said Elsa  
"Welcome aboard guys!" Said Anna "are you two ready to go?"

"Yes!"said Sofia excitedly  
"You bet we are!" Said Pepito eagerly.  
"Then come on!" Said Olaf excitedly running out the door "let's go and save Madeline!" Then the rest of them went out the door. Except Elsa who turned to talk to the 11 other girls.  
"Be sure to distract Mrs Murphy and not tell her about any of this" said Elsa "and Don't run after us we don't want anyone to get hurt" Then she went out the door following her four other companions.

"I figured it would be best that we start off the area near the train station"said Elsa "maybe it will give us a clue where Madeline might be"  
"That's a good idea Elsa" said Sofia "let's go" then the five headed straight to the area already started searching the area.

They kept searching for clues until Olaf spotted something.  
"Hey look what I've found" said Olaf excitedly. It was one of the beads from Madeline's necklace.  
"What is this?" Asked Anna "it has a bear on it"  
"That must be mom's necklace" said Sofia "my mom told me that she gave Me Clevel the necklace to give it to Madeline"  
"Then it looks like they took the subway" said Elsa. Then the five of them heard Genevieve barked from in the station.

Gennivive ran up the stairs finding herself in a group of strangers. All except one.  
"Gennivive good to see you girl"said Pepito and he pat her on the head. Gennivive was happy to see her friend but something else grabbed her attention. Gennivive ran up to Sofia and began to lick her face.  
"Ok easy girl"said Sofia confused  
"I think she thinks that your Madeline"said Anna  
"Yeah like I did" said Pepito "Genevieve this is Sofia not Madeline she's going to help us find her" Gennivive quickly sniffed Sofia to double check but grew fond of her either way.

Then Genevieve barked and gestured the others to follow her.  
"I think she wants us to follow her"said Olaf  
"Gennivive do you know where Madeline is?"Asked Sofia. Gennivive gave her a nod in her head.  
"Can you take us to her?" Asked Pepito. Gennivive gave another bark and then a nod.  
"Come on let's go!"Said Sofia and they all went down the stairs gear to have a big lead like this until...

"Gennivive wants us to take a train ride"said Olaf"come on let's go"

"Ok let's do this!"said Anna then the six of them got on the next train and were on there way to rescue Madeline.


	7. Chapter 7

The park was magnificent and the two seem to be happy to be there. Even enjoying each others company.  
"Hey Madeline"said Hans "want something to eat? As I recall I owe you a meal from this morning" now this is made Madeline a little nervous since the last time she have to eat something that Hans wanted her to eat. It didn't end so well and Madeline ended up with no breakfast.

"Uh what do you have?" Asked Madeline curiously and nervously.  
"Oh just some pb and j that I was able to make before we left"said Hans "and be sure to tell me what you think of them and be honest. it's my first attempt at making food. Madeline carefully grabbed a sandwich and to her relief it wasn't stale.

She then carefully took a bite and carefully taste it.  
"You know this taste really good"said Madeline honestly  
"You don't have to lie"said Hans "I know I might already be a terrible cook"  
"I'm not lieing."said Madeline "I really think they are really good are you sure this is your first attempt to cook before?"  
"Yes since if your a prince with a bad dad you don't get many opportunities"mumbled Hans  
"What?"Asked Madeline a little confused  
"Oh nothing!"Said Hans hastily "do you want to do anything else after this or just stay here and do something?"

"Do you have a soccer ball?"Asked Madeline

"Uh I think I have a ball right here" Said Hans "why do you ask?"  
"Because I want to play soccer"said Madeline. Now that made Hans a bit nervous once he heard what Madeline just said.  
"Uh ok" said Hans nervously "but there's only one problem"  
"What's that?"Asked Madeline curiously  
"I don't know how to play"said Hans "I know it seemed weird since I'm good with a soward and succeed in kidnapping you and-"  
"It's ok"said Madeline "I'll teach you. It really quite easy"

The two had a lot of fun playing soccer together and took turns being th were thinking that maybe they had been wrong about each other and slowly began to form a friendship

* * *

Meanwhile at the subway  
The six friend got off the train onto the platform of the last stop.  
"Ok we're here"said Sofia "where to now Genevieve?"

as Genevieve led the group to the last Stop. Elsa stoped for a moment

"um Guys we have to be back before Miss Claver&amp; Sofia's Mom." said Elsa

"But we can't go back!"protested Pepito  
"Not after we went this far"agreeded Annaa  
"I know that we went far" said Elsa "But we need to get you two back to the old house or else we might get in serious trouble"  
"Ok tommorow then?" asked Olaf nervously  
"Yes tommorow we'll continue the search" said Elsa "But for now we should get back" then the group went on the next train to the other side of town.

Once they got on the train they can't help but to talk about Madeline' s current condition and what might be happening to her right now.

"Oh I hope she's alright"said Sofia worldly and Genevieve barked in agreement and put her head on Sofia' s lap  
"I hope they are not hurting her"said Pepito gloomily  
"I hope that Hans Isn't hurting her"said Olaf  
"I just hope Kristoff and Sven are having better luck then us for taking care of the kingdom" said Anna

* * *

Meanwhile in Arendale

There were animals everywhere and a huge mess in the square. To save some time let just say it was a pigstye.  
"How are we gonna get out of this one Sven?"Said Kristoff as they stared at the mess they created.

* * *

Back at the old house

The group was able to get there before ms Clevel and Miranda did.  
"So did you have any luck then us?"Asked ms Clevel  
"We didn't find their hideout"said Anna "But we did find Gennivive" then she barked and ran up to ms Clevel and the eleven other girls.  
"Gennivive it's good to see you"said ms Clevel and then turned to Anna,Elsa and Olaf "where did you find her?"

"At the subway station"said Elsa

"Looks like we have ourselves our first clue."said Miranda "we better get the cops to help us locate the stop where they are"  
"I'd better call them" said ms Clevel as she ran up to the phone

They soon got on the phone and the police chief on the began to intergrate Elsa for information  
"do you guys know that you can get the dog to lead us to the station?" asked the chief  
"We don't know the name of it" said Elsa "But we do know that they left on the last stop"  
"Ok thank you" said The Chief "We'll come back tommorow and go around that area to investigate"  
"Ok goodbye Oficer" said Miranda woridly  
"We'll go again tommorow and try to find her" reasured ms Clevel "Elsa,Anna and Olaf will do the same whille the girls and Gennivive stay here right everyone?"  
"Yes ms Clevel" said The girls and Pepito with Gennivvie giving a bark.  
"And tommorow we would like to come here and check in with you before continueing the search" said Elsa "For any changes"  
"Good" said ms Clevel "We'll begin again tomorow"

After they ate dinner they all went to bed.

"Mom" called out Sofia a little nervously.  
"Yes Sofia" said Miranda concernly "What is it?"  
"Do you think we'll ever find Madeline?" asked Sofia  
"yes we will" said Miranda "We'll keep searching until we find Madeline and deal with Hans"  
"Ok" said Sofia giving her mom a hug "I hope she's alright"  
"me too Sofia" responed Miranda as she wonder where and how is Madeline for the moment.

"Good night little girls"said ms Clevel "We'll try to find Madeline Tomorow now let's go to sleep"

"Good night ms Clevel"said all of them full of worry

* * *

Meanwhile at the old abandoned building  
Madeline and Hans had just returned from the park. They really enjoyed their time together.  
"Wow that was really a fun day!" said Madeline happily.  
"I know right?!" agreed Hans happilly "I haven't had this much fun since..." He stoped for a moment with his happiness fading.  
"Why are you sad?"asked Madeline surprisingly a little concerned "I'm sure you had a lot of fun moments with your twelve older brothers"  
"They never cared or spend some time with me" said Hans gloomilly. That made Madeline a little surprise since she thought that familly was like in story books.  
"Sorry to hear that"said Madeline comortly "You know we might have more in common then we thought"  
"Really how?" asked Hans curiously  
"A few years ago none of the girls except my best friend Aggie and ms Clevel ever took me seriously"said Madeline "Due to me being the smallest and youngest"  
"What?! that's not fair!" said Hans outraged "They shoulden't judge someone due to size and!-"  
"You didn't let me finished" interupted Madeline  
"Sorry" said Hans akwardly "Go on"  
"Last year when Lord Covington was going to sell the school I was able to stop him before it was too late"continued Madeline "and now everyone takes me seriously and got to know me"  
"Well that's good" said Hans relived that things worked out for Madeline "because if I knew that they didn't treat you well then I will be happy to give them a peace of my mind"  
"It's ok" said Madeline "I'm used to it" There was a moment of absolute silence until Madeline spoke again.  
"Tomorow can we go to the park again?" she asked  
"I told You before we could go agian if you want and yes we can go tomorow" said Hans. He's glad he found someone who might understand him and can't wait untill tommorow when it was time to spend time with Madeline again. Before they could say anything else...  
"Hans!" yelled ms Nettle "I need you now!" OH great! thought Hans annoyed I knew it was too goog to be true  
"I'll be right back" said Hans "Why don't you get some sleep while I'm gone"  
"Ok Hans" said Madeline  
As he went to the other room Madeline also said "Good night". Hans stop for a moment and looked at her surprise that she would be nice to him of all people.  
"Uh good night Madeline" said Hans and quickly left the room.

* * *

In the other room  
"This better be good Nettle"said Hans "I was just headed to bed"  
"So how did the trip go?"Asked ms Nettle impatiently  
"It went pretty well"said Hans "she Hasn't been any trouble at all or try to escaped"  
"Good see I told you it would work taking her to the park" bragged ms Nettle  
"You don't have to rub it in" said Hans annoyed " and taking her to the park was my idea"  
"Whatever!"Said ms Nettle angry at him for his pointing out the facts manner "soon my evil plan will be complete"  
"What is this plan of yours?"Asked Hans "and what does have Madeline have to do with this?"  
"You'll see"said Ms Nettle excitedly with an evil grin "let just say it will change everyone's lives forever"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Elsa,Anna and Olaf came to the old house to check in with Me Clevel and Miranda and to secretly pick up Sofia,Pepito and Genevieve. As soon as ms Clevel and Miranda left, the eleven other girls began to distract me Murphey and the six of them sneaked off to the subway station. They rode off to the last stop and got off.  
"Ok guys"said Elsa "be sure to stay close and follow Gennivive since she knows where Hans is holding Madeline"  
"And be on the look out for clues"said Anna "like one of those beads that we found at the other stop"  
"Like this?" said Sofia picking up a turtle bead "I just found it on those stairs"

"Then we must be close"said Elsa

"Then come on let's hurry" said Olaf as they continue on following and picking up the trail of beads.  
"The only thing I'm hoping is that we find Madeline quickly"said Sofia "and that Hans Isn't hurting her" while following the beads.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park  
The two of them came to the park early to let Madeline have fun all day and for Hans to escape ms Nettle' s constant orders.

"Hey Madeline is this right?"Asked Hans trying to dribble the ball around and he's doing it perfectly.  
"Yes that's perfect" said Madeline happily  
"Looks like I'm getting good" said Hans  
"Well you are a fast learner"said Madeline

"Thanks I guess" said Hans. As they were talking about soccer Madeline was going to ask a question that was lingering in her mind.  
"Hans where are you from and how did you get where you are today?" Asked Madeline curiously  
"Let's see..." said Hans "I was from the southern isles and I got here by taking an unexpected boat ride with a-"  
"That's not what I meant"said Sofia  
"You want to know how I became an evil Prince" said Hans rather gloomily "I can promise you that if you knew you'd wish I didn't"

"It's ok"said Madeline "tell me anyway" giving a sigh Hans decided to tell her since she'll again later.  
"It all started when I was young" said Hans "maybe about two years younger than you"  
"What happened back then?" Asked Madeline  
"I'm going to tell you that" said Hans

"Well you see I don't exactly have one of those happy families" said Hans "as I told you before my brothers never spent time with me because they all hate me"  
"What they did?"Said Madeline surprised "why? And what about your parents?"  
"I don't know they never told me why"said Hans "as for my parents my dad also hated me because I was the youngest"

"That shouldn't be a good reason"said Madeline "they should get to know you before they assume things of you! Does everyone in your family hate you?"  
"No" said Hans "my mom was the only one who managed to love me"  
"That's good"said Madeline  
"It was untill..." said Hans blooming  
"Until what ?" Asked Madeline curiously  
"Until my mom mysteriously died one night"said Hans gloomily  
"Oh sorry to hear that"said Madeline already feeling sorry for him.  
"It's fine" said Hans "it just I was always so close to her and she was always there for me when my brothers and dad wasn't't there"  
"Then what happened?"Asked Madeline half wanting to know and half not wanting to know.  
"My brothers and dad were able to do what they want with me" said Hans "they kept bullying me,hitting me and publishing me"  
"That's terrible"said Madeline

"Three of them pretended I was invisible for two years" said Hans

"That's so unfair"said Madeline glad that she didn't have twelve older brothers.

"That's when I decided to try to become king in order to show them that I am as good as they are"said Hans "I try to take over Arendalle and failed and then.."

"Then what?" Asked Madeline concernly  
"Then you know the rest"said Hans "I became an ungrateful evil person without a friend in the world"

"That's not true"said Madeline "you've been the nicest Person I met during this experience"  
"You really think that?"Asked Hans surprised that anyone would consider him as nice. Madeline than gave him a nod

"Thanks I guess"said Hans nervously  
"What are friends for?"Said Madeline friendily  
"Wait we're friends?" Asked Hans completely off guard  
"Yeah"said Madeline "since no one kept me company for this long during all this and you had been really loyal"  
"I never had a friend before" said Hans honestly  
"Well now you do" said Madeline happily"now come on let's have some fun"  
"Ok"said Hans eagerly. Then the two enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. Along with forgetting all their problems.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of that area

Sofia,Elsa,Anna,Olaf,Genevieve and Pepito were hot on the trail of the beaded path.  
"We're getting close"said Elsa "I can feel it"  
"How many beads did your mom say that were in that necklace, Sofia?" Asked Olaf  
"Mom never counted them or told me" said Sofia  
"Then we'll just have to keep following the trail" said Pepito. Then Genevieve began to bark as much as she can and began to start running towards the way to the abandoned building.  
"I think Genivive found something" said Anna then they ran after her following the trail of beads.

* * *

Back at the abandoned building

Ms Nettle is doing a little preparations for her big plan and wanted everything to be perfect.

"Great everything is all set"said ms Nettle to herself "now I'll have to call Hans to bring the kid here and explain everything to him. So he's in on it". Then she went outside and grabbed her wand and cast a spell to create a signal.

* * *

Back to the heroes

They were busy following Genevieve until... they saw a firework in the day time.

"What was that?"Asked Anna surprised

"Oh that looks pretty"said Olaf amazed at the fireworks

"Something tells me that wasn't for a party" said Sofia suspiciously

"I have to agree with you Sofia since you can't see fireworks in the daytime" said Elsa "now come on let's go" then they continued to follow Gennivive.

* * *

Back in the park

The two of them saw me Nettle' s signal and instantly knew something was up.

"Oh what does that fairy want now?"thought Hans out loud

"What is that Hans?"Asked Madeline surprised at the sight of fireworks in the daytime.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out"said Hans "but come on we have to get back to the hideout"

"Aw! Already?" Exclaimed Madeline

"Hey we need to know what's going on"said Hans "now let's go!"

* * *

A few minutes later

The two of them arrived at the abandoned building as soon as they could. They made it inside and Hans got Madeline to stay over there at the corner.

"Just wait here untill I get everything settle with her"said Hans

"Ok Hans"said Madeline. Then Hans went to the other room to talk to ms Nettle.

* * *

In the other room

"Ok nettle now what do you want?"Said Hans exasperated

"I just want to tell you about my plan"said ms Nettle "since now it's time to do it"

"Finnally!" Said Hans excitedly "what is it? Madeline won't feel any pain won't she?"

"I can assure you once we're through with her she won't ever feel any pain again"said ms Nettle with an evil smile. That made Hans excitement rapidly turn to concern.

"What do you mean?"Asked Hans

"That we're going to kill the brat"said ms Nettle "police are everywhere I want the job done tonight!"

"Wait what?!" Said Hans absolutely surprised and speechless not knowing what to say or do.


	9. Chapter 9

"I wonder what's going on in the other room?"Madeline asked her self and found a crack in the door and put her ear to listen what her friend and the fairy she certain she hates were talking about.  
"You want me to do what?!"Yelled out Hans absolutely outraged  
"To kill her by ussing that soward of yours!"Said ms Nettle annoyed of his reaction.  
"You can't make me do that!"Said Hans quickly making a excuss and to hide how much he grew to care for Madeline "she just a kid!"  
"I know that!"Said ms Nettle getting angry and exasperated "so it's better to get the job done now"  
"What did she ever do to you?"Said Hans getting a little mad

"It's not what she did! It's what's she's going to do"said ms Nettle "and it's time to destroy that prophesy once and for all"  
"What prophecy?"Asked Hans anger turned to confused  
"There's a prophecy about these two girls who are going to become princesses someday" explained ms Nettle "and they are going to destroy me. So the reason why I kidnapped that brat was to destroy her once and for all before she does to me"  
"So this was never about taking over the world or trying to help me get a better life?"Said Hans getting mad as he slowly sees his Bose's true interventions.  
"Actually it is"said ms Nettle causely "I was going to lie and say I had nothing to do with it but capture you and failed to save Madeline and make sure your in a higher security prison."

"No I won't do it!"Said Hans defensively "Madeline Doesn't deserve it but you do!"  
"How dare you say that to me!"Said ms Nettle "if I didn't know better I'd say that you care about that brat!"  
"What?!" Said Hans surprised that she figured out his secreat "no I never had!" Madeline gasped a little absolutely surprised, she thought Hans was her friend. She thought he had changed . But Madeline continued to listen.  
"Then there's no problem for you to do it"said ms Nettle  
"What if I don't want to do it"said Hans "became it's still not too late for me to walk out the door"  
"If you don't do it then I'll do it as simple as that" said Ms Nettle matter of factly.  
Now that made Hans surprised he always thought ms Nettle might have a good intention for doing all all she always had been was a selfish fairy who doesn't't care about anyone but used him to get to Madeline. But me Nettle is right about one thing that he did grew to care for Madeline. She's like the sister he never had and doesn't want to hurt her. But luckily he had a plan.  
"Ok Nettle I'll do it" said Hans

Madeline was surprised and felt betrayed . She didn't knew that Hans hated her that much and knew she felt that towards him now as well.  
"Good"said Ms Nettle excitedly"then do it as soon as possible!"  
Madeline knew that she needs to go now! Hans will be there at any moment to do the job. Luckily for her Hans didn't put her in the cell and the door was nearby. So she got out as quick as she can.  
"Ok I'll get my soward polished"said Hans and quickly went to the other room glad that he tricked her.  
"Um Madeline guess what?" Said Hans so eargently he didn't even noticed Madeline wasn't even there "your going on a little vacation to home!"  
"If your wondering for how long your going to stay there forever"said Hans quickly. But he didn't hear a response so he became a little concerned  
"Madeline?"he said noticing he was alone in the room. Hans quickly began to look around eargently. With no luck.  
"Madeline where are you?!" Hans called out concernly as he continued to search and was unable to accept the fact that she might be gone.  
"Come on kid this isn't funny!"Said Hans"come out Madeline!" hoping that she would come out and that she was just acting like the spunky girl that she it was no use Madeline was gone.

"Oh why would she leave all of the sudden? Asked Hans to himself to panic and pace all at once "I mean she would never leave like this would she? There has to be a good reason"  
Then he stoped for moment when he realised something.  
"Oh no! It couldn't' be could it?" Said Hans "but first I should stop talking to myself before I become insane"  
Then Hans began to put two and two together and realized that Madeline must have heard him and ms Nettle in the other room and must know about the plan. Then when he acted that he didn't care about Madeline, she must have thought it was true that's why she left! looks like Hans' s act was a little too good

"I have to talk to Madeline and find her before Nettle does" said Hans as he quickly left the hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the heroes

"Here is the last bead" said Pepito

"So what now?" Asked Olaf "all I can see is an old abandoned building over there"

"Then we must keep looking"said Elsa

"Maybe we should split up and look for clues"said Sofia bravely

"I don't think that's a good idea Sofia, especially for you"said Elsa "since Genevieve could mistaken you for Madeline than so could Hans"

"It's ok anything for my sister"said Sofia determinedly

"Ok then Genevieve and Anna will go left, Pepito and Olaf will go right,I'll go alone south and Sofia north in order to cover more ground" instructed Elsa

"Ok sis" said Anna and Genevieve barked

"You got it said Sofia determinedly

"Let's do this"said Pepito

"Let's get going we have a friend to save!" Said Olaf

"You heard him" said Elsa "let's split up and meet back here at 4:00 and here whistles so if you run into trouble we'll find your locations" they all gave a nod and then went there seperate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile a couple minutes later and in the north side of town.

Hans was frantically looking for Madeline hoping that she would stop and listen to him. Oh where could she be thought Hans she couldn't't have gone that far. He continued to look until he saw a girl who look exactly like Madeline but had Brown hair instead of red. Great there she is! Thought Hans excitedly. Then he ran up to her.

"Madeline! what your heard between me and Nettle wasn't true! I won't hurt you! you are my Friend I mean we been playing at the Park and you did Love the Pb&amp;j sandwich I made for you right?"Said Hans

"ah excuse me but if you laid one hand on my Sister you don't want to Know what I'm Capable of doing! so when is my Sister Madeline? Bob or Hans!"Said Sofia

"okay then who are you?" Asked Hans surprised and confused

"Oh me I am Sofia!" Said Sofia

"oh no! that must mean Princess Anna queen Elsa are here!"Said Hans "oh boy!"

"what is Wrong?" Asked Sofia curiously "I can call them right now if you want"

"Wait!" Said Hans but it was too late Sofia already blew the whistle and the others were on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the meeting place

"So is everyone here?"Asked Elsa making sure everyone was accounted for and to find out who was responsible for blowing their whistle.

"Wait where's Sofia?"Asked Olaf worried

"Then she must be the one who blew the whistle!" Said Pepito "what do we do?" Gennivive barked loudly and began to get the others to follow her.

"Gennivive found something come on!" Said Olaf excitedly. Then the rest of the group raced after Gennivive and continued to run until Gennivive stoped and growled.

She growled when she saw Sofia with Hans. Remembering that Hans kicked her and kidnapped Madeline the last time they met. Gennivive ran towards him ready to fight.

"Wait Genivive!" Yelled Sofia "he's not here to hurt me. He's here to talk" then Genevieve barked confusingly

"There he is!" Said Anna angrily "is he the guy you told me that kidnapped Madeline?" She turned to Pepito

"Yes that's him!" Said Pepito angrily "hello Mr Bob"

"Uh hello Elsa,Anna nice to see you again" said Hans nervously

"Hans do you have anything to say before I beat your ass?!" Said Anna indignantly

"Anna you do remember that we have two kids with us!"Said Elsa

"So what?!" Yelled Anna angrily "they can have a good show watching me beat him to the ground!"

"Uh hey can't we talk about this?" Said Hans "because I have a lot of things to say"  
"No there's nothing for you to say" said Anna vicously

"Really you need to hear me out!" Protested Hans  
"There's nothing for me to hear except your pain"said Anna furiously "as I said before the only frozen heart around here is you!" Then she ran towards him ready to beat him Elsa stepped in just in time before things get ugly.

"please Anna, Hans was about to tell me where my sister was at!"Said Sofia

Anna saw herself in Sofia when she was out looking for her Older Sister Elsa.

"okay But this better be good and if you are Make a story up to Sofia thein get ready for what you have to Come from me&amp;me Only Hans!" Said Anna angrily

Hans look at queen Elsa for Help. but Queen elsa was on her sister side with her powers! since Hans made Elsa think she had Kill Anna.

"Um ok there's an evil fairy who I been working for that is out to kill Madeline" blurted out en the others stared at him absolutely astonished.  
"Yeah right Hans!" Said Anna angrily "do you expect us to believe that?! Now guys step aside while I give him a peace of my mind"

"Anna please let him finish"said Sofia "you need to go to school for listening better"

"She got a point Anna"said Elsa sternly

"How can you believe this?" Exclaimed Anna "evil fairies?! What next? A land ful of dancing monkeys!"  
"Anna please"said Elsa calmly "he might know where Madeline is and I'm sure there is no fairy"  
"Yeah and why would someone like him work with a fairy?"Asked Olaf curiously

"Ok fine where is this fairy Hans?"Said Anna annoyed and angry

"And where is my sister?" Demanded Sofia. Choosing to ignore the first question since they'll soon discover ms Nettle and he can always count on her to make a scene. It looked like he was right when they heard a high pitched scream.

"Oh boy!" Said Hans already figured out that ms Nettle figured out of Madeline was gone.

"What was that?"Asked Pepito

"You'll see"said Hans and then ms Nettle appear in the sky.

"Oh that no good traitor letting her escape when I get my hands on both of you then I'll... DESTROY THEM BOTH!" Said ms Nettle out loud.

The heroes stared in disbelief.

"Now do you believe me?"Asked Hans sarcastically

"So Hans was telling the truth?!" Said Anna surprised "there was an evil fairy, I can't believe this!"

"Looks like you have too" said Sofia starstruck with Gennivive barked in agreement.

"So where is Madeline?"Asked Pepito

"She was with me... Then nettle revealed her plan... Then she overheard me and fell for my act...and then she left...and then.."said Hans so upset that he can't even think straight "Look guys I messed up really bad and made the biggest mistake of my life"

"Hans if you hurt my sister I can promise you that I will help Anna finish you off"trethaned Sofia

"Trust me when I say this..."said Hans "you guys might as well do it now and I don't blame for you guys if your angry, I deserve it"

"After we fine my sister then we'll do it"said Sofia "and if your telling the truth then we'll go easy on you right Anna?"

"Fine Sofia" said Anna grumpilly and then turned confused "But what has gotten into him? Why is he acting so regretful?"

Then Elsa began to realize and figure out that Madeline somehow managed to changed Hans. She might have also got to know him and he did the same. Hans must have developed a friendship with her and learned to care for Madeline as a friend. Better a sister and trying to look out for her from Nettle (well that what she assumes what the fairy is). Which is good since she always figured that Hans might have some good in him.

"I think that Hans here had a change of heart" said Elsa simply


	10. Chapter 10

Madeline is kept on running trying to find her way home. She still can't believe what Hans said about her to ms Nettle. Well doesn't matter though Madeline because now I feel that way too.

she conttinued on wanting to get home and away from there. But unfortunatly that hope was unfullfield.  
"Why hello Madeline" said ms Nettle casuelly with an evil grin "I sure hope that you had nice time outside" Now Madeline became a little nervous since she knows her evil intentions.  
"Just keep away from me!" said Madeline defensivly "I already know your plan"

"Really that make things so much easier"said ms Nettle sarcastically

"So you really want to kill me huh?" Demanded Madeline angrilly

"Yes since you are enough trouble as if it is"said Ms Nettle grabbing Madeline' s arm "now come here!"  
"No!"Yelled Madeline and then kicked ms Nettle' s leg so hard. Ms Nettle quickly grabbed hold of it and Madeline quickly ran away.

"Come back here you little troublemaker!"Yelled ms Nettle flying after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of neighborhood

The others were listening to Elsa' s explanation of Hans possibly being reformed because of Madeline.

"Whoah! Hang on let me get this straight"said Anna in disbelief "Madeline some how made a friendship with Hans and now he cares about her enough to save her from an evil fairy who is trying to kill her?"

"Yeah that's about right"responded Hans relieved that he was managed to get the sort across.

"You trick me into wanting to marry you so you can be king" said Anna fiercely

"I know Anna But-" began Hans nervously

"You tricked me into thinking my sister is dead and almost killed me" said Elsa

"Did we also mention that you did that to take over the kingdom"said Olaf innocently

"I know that because I was there" said Hans "But I'm not like that really!"

Elsa knew that she need to make sure and to find out why Hans did all what he did before and why is he helping them now.

"Anna you take the kids,Olaf and Genevieve to start looking for Madeline"ordered Elsa

"But Elsa!"Protested Anna "we can't leave you here with him!"

"That's an order Anna"said Elsa "I'll be alright and besides if he's any trouble I can freeze him"

"Ok" said Anna a little defeated "good luck" then the rest of the team left to continue the search. After they left there was a moment of silence between the two. Untill Elsa got the courage to speak.

"Why did you do it?" Demanded Elsa breaking the silence.  
"Why did I do what?" Asked Hans completely confused.

"You know what I'm talking about"said Elsa"first you tricked my sister into marrying you then you dropped a chandelier on me,then you tricked me into believing my sister is dead and almost killed me and now you helped kidnapped Madeline and let her go even though you knew the danger she is in."

"I know and it's all my fault" said Hans "Elsa you have no idea how much I regret kidnapping Madeline and my little infractions in Arrendale"

"A little?!"demanded Elsa indignantly

"Ok my big infractions in Arrendale"said Hans defeated "and I'm sorry if your willing to give me a second chance I want to help you to find Madeline"

"How do I know that your not lying?"Demanded Elsa

"Really Elsa your going to need my help if you want to stop her"offered Hans "I know some of her we create and how to get in her lair and I also know who Madeline is and everything about her"

"I don't know"said Elsa cautiously

"Trust me I want to stop Nettle and find Madeline as much as you do" said Hans "just give me a chance"

"Fine" said Elsa "you can help but if you cause any trouble then don't be surprise if you end up getting a little chilly in spring time"

"Deal"said Hans "But now can we get started because Madeline' s life is on the line here"

"Your right" said Elsa "But your coming with me while we search so I could keep an eye on you"

"Ok anything else?" Said Hans sarcastically

"No come on" said Elsa. The two of them continued the search for Madeline.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of town

Me Clevel and Miranda and the police were hot on the trail of the search. But they wasn't having any luck since they have been searching town all day.

"Oh we are never going to find them"said Miranda in a giving up tone.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the group are hot on the trail to find Madeline before ms Nettle does.

"I really wish that Hans would have gave us a clue where to start looking"said Olaf

"Me too" said Sofia "but we'll have to keep searching because who knows where Madeline is or what ms Nettle is capable of"

"And let's hope Elsa is beating the butt out of Hans" said Anna grumpilly "so where to now?"

"Anywhere we haven't searched" said Pepito determinedly "now come on let's start searching!"

They continued to search untill they heard a scream.

"What was that?"Asked Olaf nervously

"I don't know" said Anna "But I'm going to find out come on" then the rest began running to where the sound came from

* * *

Meanwhile near by the heroes

Hans and Elsa worked together to find Madeline and think of a way to stop Nettle.

"So Hans"said Elsa trying to start a conversation with him "was it this hard to find me when I froze Arrendale?"

"Are you kidding?" Said Hans "that search is nothing compared to this. I just looked for an ice palace and I knew you were there. Which was beautiful by the way I can't believe you made that"

"Thank you" said Elsa "I never really knew what I was powers can do before that day" she then realized if she's too friendly with Hans it might lead her to a trap.

"But we need to find Madeline and this fairy before the plan succeeds" said Elsa determinedly

"Elsa listen" began Hans nervously "I know what I did was unforgivable but I really want to say-" before he could finished they heard a scream.

"What was that?"Asked Elsa

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is" said Hans and the both of them began to track down the sound. Eventually they were able to meet the rest of the group.

"Do you guys know what it might be?" Asked Sofia

"Probably Nettle hurting someone" said Elsa eargently

"I just hope it's not Madeline" said Hans. But unfortunately that hope was unfulfilled. When the hereos and Hans arrived, they came just in time to see ms Nettle push Madeline through a portal.

"Help!" Yelled Madeline as Ms Nettle was going to push her into a portal to another part of Paris.

Now it's time to deal with you!" Said ms Nettle. But before doing so she saw Hans and the heroes. She decided to turn this torture into a show.

"Oh Hans glad that you brought your little friends to see this little show I planned for you guys" said ms Nettle eagerly.

"Let her go or I can promise you that I'll freeze every inch of you!" Tethend Elsa

"Whille I chop you to peaces once you turned to ice"added Hans

"And then let you mealt" included Sofia determinedly but only got blank stares

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked Olaf incredulously

"What I wanted to added something cool" said Sofia "and make it tretandingly as well like their's"

"Now that's enough!" Said ms Nettle angry that they think they could defeat her and loosing their attention.

"Just let her go before we freeze you" demanded Anna

"As you wish" said ms Nettle as she pushed Madeline into the portal. They were all surprised that she was so heartless to push her into the portal with a crowd watching.

"What did you do that for?"Demanded Pepito "and where is this portal is going?"

"Oh someplace where it's fit for a queen and it's a tower" said ms Nettle "now I must really get going" then she went into the portal.

"Wait!" Said Olaf angrily and went into the portal after them. Just in time before it closes.

"Olaf!" Yelled out the heroes wonderland Gennivive barked worridly as well. Even though Hans and Olaf haven't officially met, but knowing ms Nettle she wasn't't up to no good and could already imagine her reaction when she found a stowaway at the end of the portal.

"Now what do we do?"Asked Sofia helplessly

"I wish I knew the answer to that question Sofia" said Elsa unsure.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Efle tower

A portal began to open at the very top of the tower. Out came Madeline covered in chains and ms Nettle ready to do her deeds. Olaf came out and quickly hid in order to not get caught and to help Madeline.

"Soon once midnight hits my new plan will take place"said ms Nettle eagerly "thanks to that balalached Hans I needed to change things around. First I'l get rid of you then I'll create this spell to make people adore me and get rid of him and his little friends."

"Your no match for them"said Madeline angrily "and you won't get away with this"

"Oh I will and no one but you guys will know" said ms Nettle and then gave a mechanical laugh that made thunder and lightning strike. Olaf already overheard the plan knew he had to get Madeline out of there and was angry that ms Nettle would stoop down this level. He was also surprised that the plan was this evil and terrible that she'll mange to trick everyone.

"Oh boy"said Olaf worridly at the problem they got themselves into.


	11. Chapter 11

It was anxious few minutes. The heroes don't know what to do after seeing ms Nettle,Olaf and Madeline go through the portal and have no idea where it was headed. Elsa and Anna true s to figure out what ms Nettle meant,Pepito just sat there worried about his best friend,Sofia was comforting Gennivive and Hans was pacing back and forth blaming himself for this. He figured maybe if he haven't escaped from jail then none of this would have happened Madeline would be safe in Enchancia with her mom and sister and ms Nettle won't have a clue where she is.

"What do you think she meant?" Asked Anna out loud "a tower that's fit for a queen what's that suppose to mean?"  
"Probely it's a place" said Sofia "for the tower part, but what about the queen part?" They all thought for a moment trying to figure out what the evil fairy meant.

"It's the Eifle tower" said Pepito immediately once he figured it out "Come on!"

What is the effle tower?" Asked Sofia couriously  
"Seriously you guys don't know what the effle tower is" said Pepito in disbelief. But he earned some annoyed stares that you usually get whenever you forgot something important. Even Gennivive was doing it.  
"Right most of you guys aren't from here from here and Genevieve has never been there" said Pepito a little embarrassed.

"Yeah that was very informative for us visitors here" said Hans sarcastically "just tell us what and where it is?"  
"It's a sight here, that is basically a tower and you should see the view" said Pepito "once ms Clevel took me,Madeline and the other girls there and me and Madeline managed to get stuck on the top for most of the night untill we got rescued"

"Can you take us there please" said Elsa

"Sure come on" said Pepito

They all made it to the subway as fast as they can and eargently waited on the plat form. Except Elsa and Hans who were busy reassuring security that Hans is with them and doesn't mean to cause any trouble. Soon a train came by and the heroes quickly got on. They rode anxiously to their stop. All of them woried about Madeline and Olaf safety from ms Nettle.

"I hope Olaf and Madeline are okay" said Anna gloomily  
"The only thing I'm hopping that we are not too late" said Hans guilty as they rode off to their stop.

* * *

Meanwhile at the effle tower

Ms Nettle excitedly was practicing spells on the best way to get everyone mind controlled and killing spell. While Madeline true s to find a way out of her chains and a way out.  
"Pst!" Called out Olaf quietly and that got Madeline' s attention. She turned and saw the snowman already waving to her.

"who are you?" Asked Madeline as she try to back away.

"clam down and my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs" said Olaf "let me get you out of this chains" as he quickly worked Ms Nettle Began to get suspicious.

"Hurry up!" Said Madeline eargently.

"wow that Witch is Not Smart" he said as Olaf get the Kay to the chains and under did the Lock

"what no Thanks?" Said Olaf

"Later, but now shh!" Said Madeline. As she Olaf creep to the elevator and went down as fast as they could. As soon as they , they made sure the cost is clear and going as quietly as they could.

"So now do I get my hug?" Asked Olaf a little eagerly and impatiently.

"Olaf not now!" Said Madeline exasperated "just keep moving and no talking untill we get out of here"

"Ok fine" said Olaf a little gloomily and kept moving

They hurried forward without looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the subway  
The heroes were just getting out of the train and on to the platform.  
"Ugh finally" said Hans relief "I thought we'd never get here"

"Hey you could be more help if you stop complaining" said Anna angrily "now how far are we from this tower?"  
"We're close by" said Pepito "come on let's hurry before we're too late!" They all rushed out as quickly as they could.

Until they reached the effle tower. They all gaze at it curiously and amazingly.  
"Now that an amazing tower" said Anna amazed and every one including Pepito even though he been there before.  
""Now where should we start looking?" Asked Sofia ready for action  
"It would be best if we split up" said Elsa "Anna, you and Sofia will ask the people around her for any information"  
"You got it sis" said Anna determinedly and Sofia was going a nod  
"Pepito and Genevieve you two will be in charge checking the perimeter of the tower and check anywhere nearby"  
"You can count on us Elsa" said Pepito and Genevieve barked agreed.  
"Uh...Elsa..." said Hans nervously "can I search anywhere near the tower and areas around it?"

"Okay Hans" said Elsa,But then grew a little suspicious and asked "why?"

"I just need to talk to her in order to clear up something and I would like to do it alone" said Hans "because the last time I had someone near when Madeline's was around. She got captured by an evil fairy"

"Okay I guess you can" said Elsa "But don't worry about Olaf ok. He can take things seriously and can mouth shut most of the time"

"I'll keep that in mind"said Hans

"I'm going to search around the tower for any clues" said Elsa "just in case..."

"But Elsa" began Anna "this fairy can drive Hans nuts, and now trying to kill Madeline. Who knows what she's capable of"

"I don't care if she has a army of bunnies by her side" said Elsa "I can always freeze her"

"Um ok I guess" said Anna nervously

"Remeber to blow the whistle if you guys are in trouble" said Elsa "and meet back here before you go head to trouble." The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Then come on let's find Madeline before Nettle kill her" said Elsa determinedly and the heroes went their own separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the tower

Ms Nettle was just putting the finishing touches on her spells for killing Madeline and mind controlling the world.

"Finally done!" Said ms Nettle "now it's time to say goodbye to the world-" and to her surprise Madeline had escaped.

"Ugh that brat is nothing but trouble!" Yelled ms Nettle angrily and then flew out to find her. This time she's determined to finish Madeline off once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile a mile away from the eifle tower

Olaf and Madeline were running as fast as they can and trying to get away from ms Nettle as fast as they can. But Madeline had a question for her new found friend.

"Olaf why do you have that cloud following you around?"Asked Madeline curiously.

"Elsa made it for me that for me so I won't melt" said Olaf causely

"That's good"said Madeline "but we need to keep going before that terrible and dishonest Hans find us along with his best friend ms Nettle who is just as evil"

"I heard that!" Said a voice who turned out to be Hans getting out of his cover. Both of them were surprised.

"Oh hi there, since we didn't officially met" said Olaf "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Uh later Olaf" said Hans impatiently "can you just be quiet for a moment"

"Okay!" Said Olaf "it looks like I'm getting a lot of hugs after this" Hans then turned to Madeline.

"Look we need to talk" said Hans determinedly.

"No thanks, I can live without hearing what you need to say" said Madeline stubbornly "come on Olaf, let's keep going" as she began to walk away with her head up. But Hans was quick and block her way.

"You need to hear this" said Hans "just listen"

"What so you can lie to me some more!" Said Madeline angrily "don't try to deny it, I heard what you said to ms Nettle"

"Madeline if you'd listen then you would-" began Hans

"No I don't want to hear what you have to say" said Madeline angrily "I already know enough! That you want to kill me and acted like you never cared and tricked me into believing that your my friend"

"Madeline I didn't tricked you into thinking your my friend" said Hans simply "and I didn't mean what I said back there to Nettle. It was because-"

"Oh quit lying to me!" Yelled Madeline "I'm not going to believe you and fall for your trick again whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not lying to you" said Hans desperately "you need to hear me out!"

"Save it and get out of my way" said Madeline angrily

"Not untill you talk to me" said Hans stubbornly

"See you later" said Madeline walking around him and Olaf following her.

"Ugh that's one stubborn kid" said Hans frustrated "Madeline come back here!" He now going to become more desperate when he saw ms Nettle flying straight towards them!


	12. Chapter 12

When Hans saw ms Nettle flying straight towards them ready to attack, he knew he had to get Madeline to trust her before it's too late.  
"Madeline!" Yelled Hans "Come back here! Ms Nettle is right in front of you!" Paying no attention at front, only wanting to get away Madeline dismissed the idea  
"Nice try Hans" said Madeline cooly "but that's not going to work"

"Madeline plaese believe me!"pleaded Hans "she's right in front of you!"  
"Ha very funny"said Madeline sarcastically. But soon Olaf saw what Hans meant.

"um Madeline you have any Quick get away Please" said Olaf

"Olaf i told you to be Quiet!" Said Madeline

Madeline stop talking all together when she saw what was up ahead as she quickly grabbed olaf hands and ran around Miss Nettle

"that Little Troublemaker get away again thanks to that Talking Snowman&amp; to you Hans" said ms Nettle frustrated.

"Now that something I can be proud of"said Hans

* * *

Meanwhile with our two escapees

Madeline and Olaf were running away from Ms Nettle as fast as they can.

"um Madeline my Hands don't Reach that far" said Olaf

"not now Olaf we have to bet Miss Nettle and Hans in their own Game" said Madeline

"I don't think Hans was helping ms Nettle back there" said Olaf nervously

"Olaf how do you Know?" Asked Madeline

"Madeline Hans was trying to tell you something!" Said Olaf

"no Olaf Hans is just trying to trick me now come on" said Madeline

* * *

Meanwhile near by the current situation  
Sofia and Anna were hastily searching around to see any sighs of Madeline or Olaf.  
"Oh at this rate we're never going to find them" said Sofia "since Paris is so big and every time we get close, they end up leaving"  
"I know" said Anna "for the first time in forever I don't know what to do" then suddenly they heard some yelling.  
"What was that?"Asked Sofia  
"It sounded like that Nettle fairy and Hans arguing about something" said Anna "Let's go check it out"

Sofia&amp;Anna ran to the Yelling until... "um Anna that looks like Madeline's lost Hat"said sofia

"so Madeline &amp;Olaf must be Close by" said Anna "come on!"

They soon found Hans and Ms Nettle arguing and a place to hide so they can watch and hear what they are saying and what's going on.  
"Just be sure to be Quiet so we can hear what their saying and planning"said Anna "okay Sofia?"  
"Yes Anna" said Sofia and they began to hear the conversation.

"What's gotten into you?!" Demanded ms Nettle "why did you warn that brat that I was right in front of her?!"  
"I don't know maybe it's because your trying to kill her for no reason!" Said back Hans angrilly  
"Of course I have reason!"Said ms Nettle angrilly "As I told you before-"  
"It's about that dumb prophecy" said Hans so angry and annoyed that he rolled his eyes "why do care so much about something that you don't know that it might even not happen!"

"Of course it's going to happen!" Said Ms Nettle for once worried "Don't you see the magical potential that she has" now Hans can see ms Nettle was loosing for her mind and was thinking that she's crazy.  
"Well I hate to disappoint you but Madeline Doesn't have any magical abilities of any kind" said Hans "and you should stop this plan before it's too late"  
"Oh your just being a bipolar lier and a cheat like you are!" Insulted ms Nettle angrilly "It's going to happen whether you like it or not and I'm going to kill her or it's the last thing I do!"

"Well it might as well may be" said Hans "since your going to fail like all the other times!"  
"Oh just because you did one evil scheme doesn't mean you know everything there is to know!" Said ms Nettle angrily "maybe my suspicions are correct"  
"What were they?" Asked Hans nervously already knowing what she might be thinking.

That you have grown soft for her" said ms Nettle simplest "and your willing to try to save to her" now that got Hans to realise that he can't lie about something like this because that's what gotten him into this mess and Madeline hating him. But that doesn't mean he should admired her to bluntly.  
"So what if I do?" Said Hans stubbornly "it still better then trying to kill someone who didn't do anything to you and your just being scared and assuming the worse which you should stop!"

"Uh I won't stop untill that menace is dead!"Yelled ms Nettle supremely angry "and there's nothing you can do about it"  
"Wanna bet?" Said Hans determinedly with the fact that there's an ice queen by his side ready to freeze the fairy.  
Ms nettle was beginning to think if Hans was able to learn to care for the brat. Then maybe she is the same for him.  
"Quick question Hans" began ms Nettle smoothly "would you do anything for Mathilda?"

First of all her name is Madeline!" Said Hans angrily "and second why do you care?!"  
"Let just say that your little friendship is the key to my new plan" said ms Nettle schemingly. Then the next thing Hans knew was that he was trapped in a bubble and experiencing so much pain that he never felt in his entire life.  
"Oh I hope your satisfied with my new plan" said ms Nettle proudly "this bubble will give you so much pain then one person can handle and after seeing you in so much pain it will make Matilda surrender for your freedom. But little does she know once I pop the bubble you'll die and there's nothing she can do to save you!" And then giving a maniacal laugh so loud that it shock Anna and Sofia.  
"Ok no one should beat him up with anger and glee except me!" Said Anna indignantly out loud to Sofia "and he shouldn't die like that either"

"Now what Anna?" Asked Sofia concernly and confused.

"We're going to do something" said Anna determinedly "I'm going to warn your sister and Olaf-"  
"What do you want me to do?" Interjected Sofia  
"You didn't let me finish" said Anna simply "I want you to go and find my sister,Pepito and Genevieve and to let them know what's going on. With this crazy fairy we're going to need all the help we can get"  
"Ok Anna" said Sofia "let's do this"

"Be sure to go straight to the tower and use your whistle to call on the others" said Anna "But be careful ms Nettle can mistake you for Madeline like Genevieve and Hans did"  
"Ok Anna I will" said Sofia determinedly. Then the two separate from each other to tell each of their friends what's going on.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tower  
Sofia just ran over as fast as she could. A little exhausted but was willing to do what she can to help her sister and her friends. She pulled her whistle and blow it as loud as she can. Soon Elsa heard it as she was on top of the tower investigating. Looks like one of my teammates are in trouble thought Elsa as she took the elevator down.

She hurried out and saw Sofia there waiting for her and the others.  
"Sofia what's going on?"Asked Elsa "where is my sister?"

"Your sister is trying to find Madeline and Olaf-" began sofia and before she can continue Pepito and Genevieve came running toward them  
"We heard the whistle and came as fast as we could" said Pepito catching his breath and then noticed two members of the group are missing "where's Anna and Hans?" With Genevieve looking confused.  
"That's what I like to know" said Elsa "go on Sofia you were just about to tell me where they are."

"Anna is currently searching for Madeline and Olaf to warn them about Ms Nettle because she set a trap by capturing and using Hans and now she will continue to torture him untill Madeline surrenders" sofia hastily explained "but she designed the spell to kill him once Madeline sacrificed herself"  
"What?" Said Elsa surprised couldn't believe what she just heard and knew no one should go through that much torture not even Hans. Pepito and Genevieve were thinking the same thing.  
"So what do we do?" Asked Pepito with Gennivive and Sofia nodding their heads with agreement.  
"We go after her and stop her" said Elsa determinedly

"What?"said Pepito absolutely surprised. While Gennivive gave a confused bark and look.  
"But what about Anna?" Asked Sofia worridly.  
"Look this fairy is going to get stronger and Hans might die from if he did do bad stuff in the past he's still a living thing and shouldn't suffer because of it" explained Elsa "and I think they'll be fine with Anna. At least I hope she finds them."

"Yeah I guess your right" said Pepito with Gennivive agreeing with him.  
"Well then good" said Elsa happy that the others understood.  
"Now come on let's go stop ms Nettle" said Sofia determinedly and ready for action as the others follow her.

* * *

Meanwhile further away from the tower  
Anna was searching hastilly knowing that if she doesn't't find Madeline and Olaf first. Then Madeline' s,Hans' s and the world's goose is cooked.

But luckily for her she managed to find both of them.  
"Olaf am I glad to see you!" Said Anna excitedly.  
"Hey there Anna" said Olaf happily and ran over to Gove her a hug and then turned to Madeline.  
"Madeline this is my friend Anna" introduced Olaf "and Anna this is Madeline"

"Hi Anna nice to meet you" said Madeline friendily  
"Yeah nice to meet you too" said Anna "everyone has been looking for you and worried"  
"Well they won't have to worry about me anymore" said Madeline happily and determined "I'm going home so we won't have to worry about Nettle ever again"  
"Well actually that not exactly true-" began Anna  
"Why do I have to worry about ms Nettle?" Asked Madeline

"It's because that ms Nettle have some sort of plan" began Anna "and it's basically-"  
"What is it?" Asked Madeline eargently some sort of big plan to get me to surrender I won't do it" said Madeline determinedly.

"Well you have to go save Hans" said Anna bluntly.

"What?! So he could kill me?!" Exclaimed Madeline "forget about it!" With that she turned her back.

"Wow that's one stubborn kid, Hans know how to choose stubborn kids" said Anna "I wish she would listen"

Then Anna thought for a moment and then turned to Olaf.  
"Is that how I acted back there when Hans tryed to us what's going on and wanted for help?" Asked Anna to Olaf.

"Yes you were like that to Hans" said Olaf "and now you know how he felt"

"But Madeline you have no idea what 's going on and if you knew then you might-" began Anna But before she could finish ms Nettle soon appeared out of nowhere right in front of them.  
"Well, just who I was looking for" said ms Nettle "I got a little deal with you"

"you know what you can keep your Deal because I hate you now get out of my way you Old Lady!" Said Madeline angrily

"But you shall hear it" said ms Nettle "my deal is for you to surrender to me-"

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Madeline angrily.

"You didn't't let me finish" said ms Nettle "if you don't your snowman will melt" and with a flick of her wand, Olaf' s flurry disappeared and Olaf slowly began to melt.

"Oh oh" said Olaf "um a little help girls!"

"Olaf!" Exclaimed Anna worridly and looked as if she's ready to push the fairy.

"Put that cloud back!" Demanded Madeline "he needs it! Olaf will melt without it!"

"Wait I'm not done" said ms Nettle rather coolly "I have another part for our deal that might interest you"

"I'm listening" said Madeline angrily

"Here's the deal, you surrender then I'll put the cloud back on for your snowman and he won't melt and..." began ms Nettle and waited for the right moment to finish her sentence.  
"And I'll release your friend from my spell" she continued. Then the next thing Madeline knew was that a bubble that was holding Hans who is in so much pain as we speak appeared right in front of her! Now this is making Madeline more mad since she knew that Olaf needed the cloud in order to not melt and she also knew that Hans had experienced so much pain in his life. She knew that he doesn't deserve it whether or not Hans is evil or not.

"How do I know your not lying?!" Demanded Madeline "now you put that cloud back on Olaf and let Hans go before I break that wand in half!"

"I'll let him go and put the cloud on your snowman if and only if you surrender" said ms Nettle cleverly.  
"Madeline Don't do it because Elsa who happens to have snow powers and is also my sister will be here at any moment so she can help Olaf" said Anna "and besides if you do surrender Hans will die! Since ms Nettle designed that spell in ordered to once she releases him from the bubble he'll die ms Nettle did it in order to use Hans as a trap to get you!"

Now Madeline Doesn't know what to she don't surrenders Hans might have a chance to live but Olaf will melt and if she does then Olaf will stop melting and Hans will die. All she can do was wonder how am I going to get out of this one?


	13. Chapter 13

"Well have you made your decision?" Asked ms Nettle to an unsure Madeline

"okay but you will Let Hans &amp;Olaf go right?" Asked Madeline suspiciously

"Yeah of course I will" said ms Nettle calmly "would I lie to you?"

"Yes!" Said Madeline instantly "and why should I believe you?!"

"Trust me I'm telling the truth" said ms Nettle "and if you don't surrender I might possibly have enough magic to do something to her" pointing to Anna excited to do more pain for people/snowmen that Madeline care about.  
"Don't do it Madeline" said Anna instantly "it could be a trap and it won't help anyone"

"Don't worry Anna I have a plan" said Madeline and then turning to ms Nettle "But before I surrender, I would like me and my friends to have some lunch"

"Lunch?"asked Anna confused "How can lunch save Hans and Olaf and defeat ms Nettle?"

"I'm trying to buy us time untill your sister comes to help" explained Madeline hastily. With that Anna joined in on the plan.

"Alright lunch does sound good" said Anna "I don't know about you but I can't go through any drama on an empty stomach don't you agree boys?" Turning to Hans and Olaf.

"Yes I am starting to get hungry" said Hans catching on to the plan.

"Me too" said Olaf regarding the fact that he can't eat food.

"Well you heard them" said Madeline "and now let us have some time to eat."

"But you are a snowman and the decoy!" Pointed out Ms Nettle angrilly "and she's nothing but a prisoner!"

"Time is running out ms Nettle" said Madeline "and if you don't do it then I might change my mind"

"Fine!" Said ms Nettle angrily "You may all have some Lunch!"

And besides I always wanted to die on a full stomach I don't know about you" said Hans "but I really didn't plan it out because I never thought-"

"Yeah maybe Hans could make some pb and j" said Madeline

"No because he still have that sword" said ms Nettle "plus due to recent events I don't trust him and besides I already have meals for you all." Then bowls appear out of no where with spoons,decrease the pain level in Hans' s bubble and Olaf' s flurry came back.  
"Just so you know I put it back because how can he eat if he's a puddle" ms Nettle hastily explained. The four of them look at their meals in disgust not knowing what it was. The three of them ate a little,but then ended up spitting it out as quick as they can.

"Yuck!" Said Madeline hastily disgusted.

"Ugh! This taste so terrible" said Hans instantly "not even prison food tasted that bad!"

"Eww! I can't get the taste out of my tongue" said Anna "can we please get one of those sandwiches" with Madeline nodding in agreement and Olaf was silently grateful that he can't eat food.

"No!" You are all eating this or no food!" Yelled ms Nettle with that they all began to eat.  
"Ugh I hope Elsa and those friends of hers can hurry up" said Hans mournful since he's still in the bubble "I don't think I can handle any more of this pain"  
"I don't think I can handle more of what ever this is?"Said Anna in disgust. The three were more disgusted since they have to split Olaf' s share in three ways.

"I hope Kristoff and Sven is having better luck then us" said Anna  
"Yeah I'm sure they're having a blast" said Olaf gloomily.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arrendale  
"Look out!" Yelled one of the citizens as the horses were stampeding and was being chased by a boat that no one knew how Kristoff and Sven managed to get it on land. Everyone ran out of the way as fast as they the boat stoped in front of the castle with a thud. Then the mast fell on the roof!  
"Ugh! How am I going to explain this to Elsa?" Said Kristoff staring at the wrek he and Sven made while trying to "take care" of Arrendale. Now it even began to stink because of Sven' s and the other animals' poop.  
"Ugh not again!" Sven!" Yelled Kristoff exasperated as Sven let out a gas that wasn't helping the smell any more than it did.

* * *

Back in Paris

After explaining to Madeline and Hans who Kristoff and Sven was and how they played a role in Anna's,Olaf' s,and Elsa' s lives they couldn't't help but imagine what Arrendale might be going through right now.

"Are sure you guys can trust him to run a kingdom?" Asked Hans completely surprised that they would leave someone and his reindeer in charge that never took care of a kingdom before.

"Yes" said Anna "Kristoff is more trustworthy unlike you being a jerk and all" but then earned angry stares from Madeline and Olaf.  
She then a gave a chuckle and said "no offense"  
"None taken" said Hans quickly.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Olaf  
"I sent Sofia back to get the others and they'll be here any moment" whispered Anna making sure ms Nettle Doesn't hear them.

"The sooner they come the better"said Madeline "and who's Sofia?"  
"She's a friend of mine and she's getting help"said Anna deciding to keep the fact that Madeline is Sofia' s sister a secret until they officially met. Since she figured that Madeline would never believe her because the last time someone said they were related to Madeline. She got kidnapped.

"Good" said Olaf excitedly "when are they coming?"

"Soon I hope" said Anna

Guys we might have a problem" said Hans "um... I just finished my bowl"  
"I just finished my bowl too"said Anna disappointed regardless of the less edible en Madeline finished her meal.  
"So now what?"Asked Olaf curious and worridly "Ms Nettle will be here at any moment to get us once and for all."

"Come on" said Madeline determinedly "I know a shortcut out of here"

The three began to run away except one of them who is trap in a bubble.  
"Um Guys!" Yelled out Hans "person trapped in bubble over here" then the rest turned to see an annoyed Hans still trapped in his bubble.

"Sorry Hans" said Madeline nervously "I forgot"

"It's fine I think" said Hans trying to be nice.

"Do we have to push him all the way back to Elsa and the others?" Asked Anna bewilderely

"Yeah unless you have any better ideas?" Said Madeline "now come on let's get going as fast as we can"

"Uh okay I guess" said Anna and with that they began to push.

It was a hard job and the other half of the heroes.  
"Ugh a bubble! it had to be a bubble!" Said Anna exasperated "she couldn't have trapped him in a feather or a book or something easy to push or carry"  
"I know right" said Olaf getting really tired.  
"Um guys can you stop rolling me around in a circle" said Hans "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Hans stop it!" Said Anna exasperated

"Well sorry princess maybe you should try being in a bubble and tell me what it's feels like" responded Hans  
"Well your the one the one who's been practically in a prison" protested Anna "so your used to it"

"Anna please shh!" Said Madeline "ms Nettle will catch us if we make any noise"

"Well not like this" said Hans annoyed "this is really uncomfortable"  
"Well at least Nettle Isn't hurting any more you should be grateful"  
"Greatful for what?!" Demanded Hans "for being trapped in a bubble for the rest of my life untill you guys find a way to get me out without dieing?"

"Guys do you want to get caught?" Asked Madeline exasperatedly.  
"It's hard to believe that those two were once lovers and went on a date" said Olaf to Madeline. But the two kept on arguing untill... ms nettle dropped in catching them by surprise.

"Well well thanks to the princess' s and bubble man's loud arguing I was able to find you all" said ms Nettle triumphantly "and I was able to figure out what you guys were up to!"

"Well your never going to get me to surrender!" Said Madeline angrily  
"Oh I think I know a way" said ms Nettle sneakily  
"Humnp try me" said Madeline in disbelief and will later regreat.

"Let's see if you don't surrender to this then nothing would" said Ms Nettle and then ms Nettle used her wand on the bubble and now Hans was experiencing so much pain that it was completely unliveable, so much that anyone would die almost instantly after a few minutes.  
"What are you doing?!" Demanded Madeline angrily and a little concerned.

"Oh just increasing the pain in the bubble and it will continue to do so untill he loose the fight and dies" explained ms Nettle causely earning a couple of angry stares full of hate.

Your nothing but a monster and a bully!" Yelled Madeline for once forgetting why she was so mad at Hans before "you realese him right now!"  
"Oh I will if you surrender and if don't he dies one way or another" said ms Nettle angrily "the choice is yours" leaving Madeline,Anna and Olaf back where they started.

* * *

Meanwhile close by the current scene

Elsa,Sofia,Gennivive and Pepito were trying to find Ms Nettle as fast as they could.  
"So any ideas what should we do when we find her?"Asked Pepito

"I guess I can always freeze her" said Elsa  
"But how do we get Hans out?" Asked Sofia  
"I could always freeze the bubble and we can wait for it to melt" suggested Elsa

Genivive waged her tail eager for that idea and the fact that Hans might become a popsicle. But the kids were staring at each other in shock.  
"But what if it accidentally freeze him?" Asked Sofia  
"I haven't thought of that" said Elsa quite honestly "I don't know how are we going to get him out"

Now Genevieve was even happier with the fact that Hans wasn't going to escape from the bubble any time soon.  
"But we'll figurre it out as soon as we can" said Pepito determinedly  
"Yeah we can at least try" said Elsa determinedly and Sofia nodded in agreement. But Genivive groaned at the fact that they could find a way to get him out.

Then they heard a scream that sounded like the person was in so much pain.  
"What was that? Asked Sofia a little worried.  
"It headed from that direction!" Yelled out Pepito and Genevieve was running tracking down the scent.  
"Come on follow Gennivive" command Elsa "and be sure to keep your guard up just in case this Nettle was making a trap" with that the other half of the heroes ran to the direction where they heard the painful scream.

They continued running until they saw Anna,Madeline and Olaf trying to figure out how t Hans out of the bubble because it looks like he doesn't have much time left.  
"Now after he's done you and the world will be mine!" Said Ms Nettle triumphantly and sounded a little crazy when she started her triumphant laugh.  
Now the others wanted to do something and ready to forget there anger for Hans for once and help the other three of their friends to stop ms Nettle and save him. Elsa soon walk towards them quietly ready to fight against the fairy with her ice powers getting ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa figured that she had enough, no one should be treated that way and torched not even Hans.  
Already knowing what to do she got her ice powers ready.

While Ms Nettle was busy laughing triumphantly and enjoying the three others confusion and Hans pain and tourcher.  
"Well what will it be Melinda surrender to me now or your friend will die from this bubble or I might be in the mood to see how sharp my wand is and test it on the bubble." Trethand ms Nettle "and I might go through the snowman and princess next. You do know one life is better than three right?"

"First of all it's Madeline"said Madeline "and second I'm not sure what's that suppose to mean."

"Don't do it Madeline" protested Hans through the intense pain "I'm not worth it and besides I deserve this for every thing I've done"

"No one deserves to die or get picked on" said Madeline determinedly to Hans "we'll maybe that witch deserves it but certainly not you"

"Of course I do" said Hans gloomily "I kidnapped you,tricked you into thinking that I was going to give you up to Nettle, nearly killed two sisters and now put you and every one in danger. Anna and my brothers were right I am a jerk"

"Hans! Madeline' s a kid and Olaf is just a year old" said Anna "they bound to pick up that word you just used!"

"First of I just turned good, it's going to take some time for me to relearn what to do and what I shouldn't'nt" said Hans "and besides you know that's true I am a jerk. I almost killed you and your sister twice!" Now Anna know that she need to talk to her ex boyfriend.

"We'll talk about this later" said Anna to Hans.

"That is enough!" Yelled ms Nettle impatiently then turned to Madeline "well have you made your decision?"

"No I will never surrender!" Said Madeline stubbornly "now let him go!"  
"No! I knew that you won't so I'll have to do it by force, so..." said ms Nettle plan already insulating "say goodbye to your friend!" And then increase the pain level to overdrive.

"Stop it!" Yelled Madeline "can't you see that you're hurting him!"

"That's the idea" said ms Nettle "once he's gone I'll get to you and finally take over the world!"Then giving a bigger mechanical laugh. Now Elsa knew it was time to strike because this situation has gone far enough and she needs to stop this before someone gets hurt. While ms Nettle triumphantly enjoying her victory, Elsa was able to freeze Ms Nettle' s wings with a sneak attack.

"What?!" Asked Ms Nettle surprised at the fact her wings now froze and she wasn't't able to fly until it melts.  
"Let him go!" Demanded Elsa angrily ready to attack and then Sofia,Pepito and Genevieve ran over to Madeline,Anna and Olaf.  
"Genivive it's good to see that you're alright" said Madeline happily since the last time they saw eachother Madeline sent Gennivive for help and Hadn't seen from since then.

"Hey Anna I got the others and besides I'm Sofia" said Sofia informing Anna and then introducing herself along with deciding to keep the fact she's Madeline' s sister to herself since it's not the right moment to reveal it out loud.

"Hey Sofia, I'm Madeline" said Madeline quickly introducing herself.  
"Hey Madeline listen I know that it's probably been a rough week for you and now probably the best time to say this but..." began Pepito nervously "But I'm sorry about fighting with you about the chances you have for getting a family"

"Hey Pepito..." said Madeline in a forgiving tone but quickly change it "apologies later since we're about to watch that lady over there fight ms Nettle"  
"Um ok"said Pepito  
"Hey guys I hate to spoil the scene but I think we should watch this" said Anna pointing out to Ms Nettle and Elsa ready to fight.  
"Let him go" demanded Elsa  
"As you you wish" said ms Nettle quite evilly and then with her wand she popped the bubble with Hans breathing heavily.

"Miss Nettle!" Yelled Elsa angrily  
"What I thought you want to me to let him go" said ms Nettle with fake innocence.

"That's not what I meant and you know Miss Nettle two can Played at this Game" said Elsa. As Elsa quickly made snow so Hans won't be in anymore pain.

"Hans come back please!" Pleaded Madeline

"Don't worry Madeline" said Sofia "everything will be alright"

"How do you know? He's dieng right in front of us!" Said Madeline " and Ms Nettle is going to win"

"Ms Nettle is not going to win and Hans is not going to die" said Sofia comfortably "because we're the good guys and the good guys always win"

"And besides my sister Elsa will beat her" said Anna comforting "I mean if she could create eternal winters and Olaf so she can definitely beat her"

"Wow Elsa made a talking snowman?" Said Madeline in amazement with Pepito,Sofia and Genevieve staring in amazement.

"Yeah that's right" said Olaf humbly "but let's watch how Elsa beats that witch,fairy or what ever she is" pointing to the battle that was about to happen.

"Now Nettle do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Demanded Elsa angrily.  
"Let's do it my way" said ms Nettle pulling out her wand.  
"Fine" said Elsa determinedly and then turned to Anna "Anna please take the kids,Olaf and Genevieve away from here."  
"Come on Elsa can't we stat and watch" said Sofia  
"Yeah come on Elsa" said Pepito  
"I want to see you freeze the mean fairy" said Olaf with Gennivive silently begging with her eyes wide and looking sad.

"And besides someone has to take care Hans" pointed out Anna "I can make sure the kids and Olaf don't watch the battle."  
"Ok guys" said Elsa agreeing with them and then turned to ms Nettle "you know we don't have to do this"  
"I don't want for pests like Hans,Madeline,the snowman or you to live" said Ms Nettle menacingly.

Then that gave Elsa the cue to attack. Thus the battle begins, fortunately without the help of ms Nettle' s wings Elsa gained an advantage.

But unfortunately for Elsa, ms Nettle was good at casting spells with her wand and kept zaping spells at Elsa. Bit she pulled through and the two kept fighting.

Meanwhile back at the kids,Anna,Olaf,Gennivive and Hans  
They were trying their best to watch Hans and make him as comfortable as they could. While Sofia,Pepito,Gennivive and Olaf took turns to watch the fight secretly rooting for Elsa wishing that they can help.  
"So who's winning now Olaf?" Asked Sofia when Olaf took his turn  
"It's looks like Elsa' s winning!" Said Olaf excitedly.  
"That's great" said Sofia with Pepito and Genevieve cheering. While Sofia,Pepito,Gennivive and Olaf were focusing on the battle Anna and Madeline were taking care of Hans. Madeline couldn't't help but feel guilty, if she'd listened to Hans when she had the chance maybe none of this would happen and Hans wouldn't be dieing right now.  
"Is he going to be ok Anna?" Asked Madeline worridly.  
"I don't know, Madeline since I'm not a doctor" said Anna quite honestly  
"Um what are we going to do if Elsa won the battle and if we can't help Hans just by ourselves?" Asked Madeline confused and worried.

"Come on Madeline Don't give up hope" said Anna "Maybe after this when we escape we can take Hans to a doctor or something"

"But if I knew that this was going to happen,then I would have listened to Hans" said Madeline "It's all my fault, I lost my family and don't have anyone to turn to and now I'm going to loose Hans and I don't want to say goodbye"

"Madeline you still have a family with me Clevel,Pepito,Genevieve,the other girls and now us" said Sofia "we don't necessarily have to be related to be a family but we do need to look after each other"

"Really?" Said Madeline and Genevieve gave a bark of agreement and everyone nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys" said Madeline gratefully and little did she knew that she just hugged her own sister Sofia. With that Sofia returned the Earning a couple of awes,Sofia broke away now wondering about something.

"Pepito do you know any doctor that could take a look at Hans?" Asked Sofia

"No" said Pepito " and besides no one would help us"  
"Really why?" Asked Olaf confused  
"Because no one will believe us" said Pepito "imagine if we were doctors and someone took a person who's going through a lot of pain and they told us that an evil fairy kidnaps a kid and that person happens to be working with them and puts their sidekick in the bubble as bait. We'd think they were crazy"

"Good point" said Olaf "since we didn't believe that ms Nettle was real at first and Hans was an idiot from the last time me and my friends met him."  
"I heard that" said a weak straning voice, the rest of the heroes turned and it was Hans.

"Hans your awake!" Said Madeline happily and relieved.

"Ugh! Barley" said Hans trying to resist the pain as much as he could and even tried to sit up. Along with failing miserably of hiding the pain so the others won't worry about him.

"Hey Hans if it hurts you, then you don't have to sit up" said Sofia kindly  
"Really I'm fine" said Hans trying to ignore the pain.

"Hans please stay Still" said Madeline

"Fine I guess, but it does feel comfortable losing down for a bit" said Hans as he began to lie down and then noticed his surrounding "where did this snow come from?" he already knew the answer but wanted to know why Elsa put snow around him.

"Um to keep you from falling down and getting more hurt" said Madeline

"And to reduce the pain" said Anna "just in case It's unbearable."

"I'm Sorry I called you an idiot" said Olaf Inocently and guilty.

"It's fine Olaf" said Hans and turned his attention to the others "so what did I missed?" They all explained what happened after me Nettle popped the bubble and the current battle between Elsa and ms Nettle.

"What?!" Said Hans surprised at the fact that Elsa dared to fight ms Nettle and knew what might happen if she lost the fight.  
"Yeah that basically it" said Anna  
"Then I think that I should try to go help her" said Hans as he was trying to get up regardless how much pain he's in.

"No Hans!" said Madeline "you'll only going to get yourself killed if you do it"

"What's the point I'm going to die anyway" said Hans " and besides I deserve it"

Meanwhile back at the battle scene

As Hans was slowly getting up,it's looks like that Elsa was loosing the battle. ms Nettle found ways to immune herself from Elsa' s powers and ready to beat her once and for all.

"Now I will finally destroy you beast!" Said ms Nettle triumphantly as she was beginning to get her wand ready for a spell that was going to destroy Elsa once and for all.

It all seemed hopeless and Elsa was beginning to think that it was the end. Until she saw Hans heading that way. Oh shoot why is Hans up? Thought Elsa has he gone insane he's going to get himself killed! But that was the least of her worries when she realized that ms Nettle finally have the spell ready.

"Say good bye Elsa!" Said ms Nettle eagerly

Hans saw what Nettle was going to do with Elsa and knew he had to stop her even if it means he'll die in the end. When magic was coming out from the other end and was going to hit e turned her head already knowing it's the end. But Hans was able to push ms Nettle before the spell hits Elsa and the spell backfired and hit Hans instead!

Hans soon dropped to the floor unconscious and almost not breathing.  
"Hans!" Yelled Madeline and ran over to her friend who is now fatally injured. Then the others followed her, but Anna who went and turned to ms Nettle obviously angry.  
"What did you do to him?!" Demanded Anna angrily  
"It's his own fault he got in the way" protested ms Nettle  
"That is no execuse,tell me what you did to him now!" Demanded Anna  
"I just did a poisoning spell in him" explained ms Nettle "it will slowly kill him bit by bit untill he's dead. Hahahaha! And did I also mentioned he has five minutes?" Now that got Anna really mad regardless the fact what Hans did in the past and how much she hated him.  
"You are nothing but a monster!" Yelled Anna and went over to punch her, while Genivie bite her angry that she kidnapped Madeline twice,made them searched half of Paris and now making someone suffer for no good reason.

Once she schooled Gennivive off, ms Nettle ran over to the other heroes surrounding Hans ready to do the same spell. But got stop by her legs freezing by Elsa just in time. As she was struggling to move out of the ice.  
"I knew your magic might have a loophole" said Elsa pleased with her work "and I didn't even know that I could even do that"

"Oh I'll get you!" Trethand ms Nettle "I'll get you all or it's the last thing I'll do!"  
"And it might as well maybe" said an unfamiliar voice. The remainder of the heroes and ms Nettle turned around quickly. Before them was Flora,Fauna and merrywhether flying above them staring angrily at Ms Nettle and ready to fight her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well,well if it Isn't Flora,Fauna and Merrywhether" sneered ms Nettle "come again to ruin my fun?"

"We have been looking for you Cordelia" said Flora sternly

"Cordelia betraying us is one thing" began Merrywhether "breaking out of jail,kidnapping and attempting to murder is another"  
"How many times have I told you annoying pixies to not to call me by that name!" Yelled ms Nettle and she tried to zap a spell but missed.

"Cordelia that's enough!" Said fauna "we know it's been tough for you the past four years but doing something like this isn't going to change anything"

"Oh yeah!" Demanded ms Nettle "I'm going to destroy the prophecy and little menace whether you like or not!"  
Now the heroes were all looking at each other shock by the fairy and knew someone was loosing it and it wasn't't them.  
"Cordelia calm down" demanded Flora angrily and the next thing they knew from ms Nettle' s position she was casting spells all over the place. Endangering everyone.

"Looks like we'll have to battle ready girls" said Flora  
"Ready" said both of them and then flew in to fight what left of ms Nettle abilities to fight.

"Do you think that we should help them?"Asked Sofia

"Yes we should" said Anna

"Ok here's the plan" said Elsa "me and Anna will help the fairies with attacks, Pepito and Sofia can be sneak attack/ cheering cloud and Genevieve and Olaf you go around and try to distract Ms Nettle"

"No Sofia and me should sneak attack/cheering crowd and Pepito should stay and watch Hans" said Madeline stubbornly.

"Sounds like a plan to me,Madeline" said Sofia agreeing with her sister

"No Madeline,if you tried to sneak attack then ms Nettle would make you her target and you might die" explained Elsa "and I need someone to look after Hans that he can trust and keep him calm from getting even worse and to make sure he's comfortable even though Anna was preferable but I don't think he would trust her due to the fact that she was ready to kill him a little earlier"

"Ok Elsa I understand" said Madeline "I'll look after him"

"Just tell him that he'll be alright and try to get his mind off things" said Elsa

"And be sure to not tell him what's going on" said Anna "because the last time we told him about what's going on and it turns out to be a battle, he got himself injured and have gotten himself in a life and death situation."

"Elsa I know that" said Madeline exasperated and even rolled her eyes a bit.

"Then good" said Elsa "and also be sure if he wakes up and feels sleepy and wants to rest just keep him up because if he close his eyes who knows what might happen and he might..." she couldn't even say the words she was thinking and plus earned some angry stares.

"No I can't loose Hans" said Madeline immediately "please Elsa"

"Madeline,after this I'll make sure Hans is taken care of ok?" Said Elsa

"Ok Elsa just go and beat her dumb fairy butt" said Madeline encouraging

"Come on guys we have a fairy to beat" said Elsa and everyone else gave a determined nod and went to go help fight the fairy.

Thus the battle began and it was too going to be an easy win since it's nine against one. But ms Nettle was determined beat them all so she began to cast dangerous spells like crazy. But the heroes and the fairies avoid it and continued to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Madeline and Hans  
Madeline was having a hard time watching the battle making sure what's going on and watching Hans. She couldn't even look at him without feeling some kind of guilt. Madeline couldn't help but wonder what would it have been like if she'd listened to him? Would he be alright right now? Would have ms Nettle gotten a chance to get him? Why didn't she listened to him in the first place? What was he trying to tell her? What also bothered Madeline was all these, she didn't't know the she can do is to feel guilty and wonder if her friend will live.

"Please hang in there Hans" said Madeline comfortly "We'll fix you soon"

Now Madeline knew if Hans is going to die she might as well apologies now, no time like present right?

"Hans I know you can't hear me but..." began Madeline "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you before about ms Nettle,Cordilia or whatever that witch's name is! If I had listen to you then maybe you wouldn't be like leaving me. Please say something,anything!"

Then as cue Hans began to mumble Madeline' s name a bit problem getting out of unconsciousness.

Once Madeline thought she'd heard Hans,she got her full attention to him.  
"Hans!" Said Madeline excitedly "Are you all right?"

"Madeline I'm fine" said Hans weakly and then noticed his surroundings "Where is everyone?"

"Are you in any pain?" Asked Madeline worridly

"No" said Hans lieing for a moment and then return to his question "where are the others?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone" lied Madeline "So they left for a bit to just to hang out or something" but Hans wasn't't buying it.

"Come on Madeline,please tell the truth" said Hans

"No if I did then you might do something crazy" protested Madeline "like you did the last time"

"I won't" said Hans reassuring "and besides I'm going to die anyway"

"No your not going to die" said Madeline stubbornly "you been through a lot in the past this makes no different"

"Come on Madeline knowing Nettle she'd probley already cast a spell on me and I might be dieing right this second" said Hans feeling defeated. But Madeline wasn't going to let Hans go just yet.

"Don't say that you'll be fine" said Madeline comfortably "just don't give up on yourself ok?"  
"Fine I'll try" said Hans as determined as he can before he experienced another moment of pain and then went back into unconsciousness.

"Hans please stay with me" said Madeline desperately "don't go to sleep" but it was no use Hans was gone into unconsciousness and at a state ready to die.

"Hans? Hans! Hans please wake up!" Said Madeline as she was trying to get her friend conscious by calling his name and shook him rapidly. But the shaking only caused him so much pain that Madeline had to stop.  
"Hans please wake up, you can beat this pain. I know you can!" Said Madeline. But no matter what she says or do Hans won't wake up. She now trying to stay strong for Hans as he's slowly dieing.

* * *

Back to the battle scene

"This is crazy!" Said Anna exasperated  
"At this rate we might die in this battle" said Pepito  
"I think we should check on Madeline and Hans" said Sofia worridly.  
"We can't!" Said Elsa "If we do then we'll put both of them in danger and it won't be good for Hans if he's in danger for the moment"

"Right let's finish off ms Nettle" said Sofia determinedly as they continued to fight.

"Uh Elsa can't we just freeze Ms Nettle' s hands?" Asked Olaf curiously "and then trap her in a bubble like she did to Hans"

"Olaf your a genus!" Said Anna excitedly already liking the plan "let's do that Elsa!"  
"Yes then we can defeat her once and for all" said Pepito with equel amount of excitement.  
Then Elsa turned to the fairies and said "do you know how to do a bubble spell?"

"Yes we do" said Merrywhether proudly

"Then we should do it" said Sofia "Genivive can distract me Nettle" with that Gennivive gave a determined bark and ran to do her part of the plan.  
"Then Elsa can aim carefully and freeze her hands" continued Sofia "and then you three can do the spell"  
"Everyone got that?" Asked Sofia ready to finally defeat ms Nettle.  
"Yes" everyone said at once.

"Then let's defeat ms Nettle once and for all without fail" said Anna determinedly. Then the plan came into gennivive was doing a good job as an distraction, that destroying her was all what ms Nettle could think about.  
"Come back here you mangy mutt!" Yelled ms Nettle furiously casting spells out of nowhere. Soon Gennivive ran past Elsa and with perfect aim she managed to freeze Ms Nettle' s hands. Then the next thing she knew she was trapped in a bubble that the fairies cast a spell on her.  
"Let me go!" Demanded ms Nettle angrily  
"We'll let you go,when we sent you to the highest security prison." Said Flora rather proudly.  
"What?!" Yelled ms Nettle  
"Looks like you got a little taste of your own Medicine ms Nettle" said Elsa happily.  
"And now you know how Hans and Madeline felt" said Olaf happily and Genevieve sticked out her toungh and threw a raspberry at me Nettle and then waged her tail.

"And speaking of Hans and Madeline we should head back to check on them" said Anna

"Since you three are so good at magic, can you do a healing spell?" Asked Sofia "since ms Nettle has been doing a lot of harmful magic to Hans."

"Of course we can" said Fauna "now let's go over to your friends"

* * *

A minute later  
The heroes and the fairies happiness faded when they saw the referencing scene right in front of them.  
"Hans please wake up" begged Madeline "you can't die you just can't!" She was trying so hard to be strong for him, fighting the enough the desire to cry.  
"Madeline how is he?" Asked Elsa ready to interfere and help Madeline and Hans. Since he saved her life she felt he owe him one.

"He woke up two minutes ago and wasn't't going into any pain and then he became unconscious again" explained Madeline "now he's breathing heavily and I just don't know what to do" then Madeline stopped defeated and now looking at Hans who is now looking more pailer then he did before.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright" said Elsa comfortably "because we already have something that might help Hans"  
"Yeah we already have a plan" said Anna determinedly "theese three fairies that are um... you guys didn't tell us your names"  
"Oh sorry" said Flora "my name is Flora and this is Fauna and Merrywhether" pointing to the the green and blue fairies.  
"We're from Enchancia" explained Fauna "and we're sisters"  
"We were sent to get Ms Nettle for her crimes" said Merrywhether "and we can also do a healing spell on your friend"  
"It will never work! My magic is unstoppable!" Said ms Nettle happily in her bubble. Gennivive walked over angrily and then peed on the bubble for everything she done and making the situation worse than it should.

"Ugh you mangy mutt!" Said ms Nettle exasperatedly "you can pee on me all you want but it will never work"

"We'll see ms Nettle" said Merrywhether determinedly

"Off course it will work!" Said Flora as determined as her sister

"We can do anything" said Fauna can't wait to prove ms Nettle wrong.

"Ready girls?" Said Flora stinking out her wand

"Ready" said both of them determined with equel amount of determination.

"Discitur, Discutorm, Now Return To Your True Form" said all the fairies together combining the magic to do the spell.

Once they did their spell, the good magic went into Hans.  
"Since he is in far state of the spell it will be a 50/50 chance for it to work" explained Flora "it will only take a minute to work"

"Ok, I guess we can wait for a moment" said Sofia, then they waited for a minute and Hans Didn't wake up.  
"Um he's not moving" said Olaf a little sadly

"What did you mean by a "50/50" chance?" Asked Elsa  
"We meant that he might survive and might not" explained Fauna "but it depends on the endurance of the person"

Then they kept waiting for a moment but Hans still won't wake up.  
"Do you think we might have been too late?" Said Merrywhether  
"I don't know Merrywhether" said Flora  
"So your saying that Hans might have..." began Anna and couldn't even nce she wanted to have her ex boyfriend to feel the same pain he made her and her sister felt. But never wanted him dead.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Asked Sofia

"Probley about a minute or two" said Flora "before we can see what sort of damage ms Nettle potentially caused and if Hans will live or not"

"Come on,Hans is a fighter" said Madeline stubbornly "he'll live through this I know he can"  
"I don't know Madeline" said Elsa "because sometimes there things you can't just fight and win"  
"Hans will survive just watch you'll see" said Madeline determinedly

"Madeline is right" said Sofia supportive "we don't know if Hans will live or die, so he still have a chance"

"Both of you girls are right" said Elsa "we'll wait for two more minutes and we'll see what happens"  
"Yeah he might live since two minutes can make a difference" said Olaf. So the heroes and the fairies waited for two whole minutes.

"He's still not moving" said Pepito a little gloomily and now Genevieve went over to the others and began to howl.  
"Well I guess we tried everything we could" said Flora "we're very sorry that we couldn't come any sooner"

"What?! No! Hans is not dead!" Said Madeline "I can't believe it! I won't believe it! I'll prove it to all of you"  
"Madeline I don't think-" began Anna But was interrupted by Madeline.

"Come on Hans,I know your not dead" said Madeline "the fairies already gave you a healing spell. So just wake up now please" But Hans Didn't't wake up.  
"Hans please wake up" begged Madeline "you still have so much to live for and you can still be a good and better person" and still Hans Didn't't answer.

"You have to wake up! You have to live!" Said Madeline "I'm sure your friends from Arrendale needs you, I need you. But if you don't wake up then you won't be able to live it out like you want it or never get the second chance you deserve. Plus you will make everyone sad an you don't want that do you?" Madeline waited for a second to see what happens before she's ready to accept the fact that Hans might be dead. But she wasn't't going to give up that equally.  
"Hans please wake up!" Begged Madeline "do it for the others,do it for me and do it for yourself!" But it was no use Hans won't wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

Madeline couldn't believe that Hans was dead. Since she figured that he was unconscious and ms Nettle was bluffing about him dieing part so she can surrender. But now she realized that when ms Nettle said that something like this is going to happen it's going to happen.  
"Can't you three do anything else for him?" Asked Sofia  
"I'm afraid we can't" said Flora "our magic is not strong enough to do something as bringing someone back from the dead. It's something that Maleficent might have the strength to accomplish"  
"But Maleficent gave up her evil ways a long time ago" said Merrywhether somberly "even if she was still evil it wouldn't't help since if you bring someone back they wouldn't't be the same as before"

"No I can't loose him" said Madeline upset "Hans come back to us please!"

"Madeline everything will be ok" said Sofia comfortably

"Yeah he wouldn't't want you to be upset" said Anna. But Madeline had enough of this comfort and pain,she's want to yell at ms Nettle and that's what's she's going to do.

"Ms Nettle I had it from you! Your nothing but an evil fairy that doesn't't care about anyone but yourself" said Madeline angrily "why did you kill Hans?! What do you want from me?!"

"Just to destroy the prophecy and to get you out of the way while using the one you potentially care about as bait" explained ms Nettle

"Cordillia is that what all of this is about?!" Demanded merrywhether angrily

"That very prophecy that was made by Maleficent by accident" said Flora "she explained to us that it was a mistake and might not even happen you really think that murdering and kidnapping people will change anything that's might not even happened?!"

"Oh yeah it will happen!" Protested ms Nettle "I need to get rid of that brat and her sister" now the rest of the heroes look at each other anxiously.

"I don't have a sister!" Said Madeline angrily

"Oh yeah then why does that girl in Brown hair look so much like-" began ms Nettle. but then she shriek, when ice began to come up nearing her bubble.

"Don't say it or I'll freeze you" trethand Elsa angrily. Ms Nettle didn't know if Elsa was serious or bluffing,but she wasn't't taking any chances.

"Ok you two could be sisters" said ms Nettle grumpilly

"Don't you dare do the oh it could be something act!" Said Anna angrily  
"Yeah that almost never works" said Olaf  
"What I can't even try to taunt her?" protested ms Nettle  
"No!" Said all of what remains of the heroes and the fairies angrily.  
"Especially not after what you did to him!" Said Madeline angrily "You killed Hans!"

"Made... Madeline please calm down" said Hans weakly, once he heard Madeline stoped yelling he continued "now that's a good girl, I'm fine really"

"Um Hans I'm not Madeline" said Sofia a little embarrassed and annoyed with all this mistaking her for Madeline. Once Hans opened his eyes, he noticed a brown haired girl by his side.

"Oh sorry kid" said Hans awkwardly

"Just Sofia will do" said Sofia "we really need to find a way to tell me and Madeline apart"

"Yeah since you two together are hard to tell apart and it's extremely hard and annoying sometimes" said Hans honestly and then realized that might have sounded harsh and quickly said "no offense"

"None taken and it's ok" said Sofia "Madeline Doesn't even know that we're sisters yet"

"Yeah I can see the resemblance" said Hans " so tell me why aren't you in the old house with her and why did you leave her behind?"  
"I'll explain everything later" said Sofia "but it's good to see your ok" then Genevieve ran up to Madeline and barked at her trying to get her attention.

"Not now Genevieve" said Madeline "can't you see that I'm going to yell at ms Nettle for killing my friend" that then made Gennivive want to grab Madeline' s attention and to at least try to tell her that Hans is alive and ok now.

"If you think that you can get away with killing my friend! Well.." yelled Madeline angrily "well your sadly mistaking!"  
"Um Madeline, I'm not dead" said Hans from the back.  
"Nice try Pepito or Olaf!" Said Madeline exasperated "But your not going to fool me into believing Hans is alive! I'm going to get this fairy to feel the same pain she gave Hans or it's the last thing I'll do" and then turned to both Pepito,Genevieve and Olaf and said "nice voice imitations by the way and Genevieve can you please stop jumping around and barking"

"Uh I didn't make any imitations"said Olaf innocently "or acting like Hans at all. I was being good old me"

"And you should come back here before you hurt yourself" said Elsa "and it won't make you any better than ms Nettle if you beat her up"

"So what?!" Said Madeline angrily "At least I'll get my point across!"

"Uh Madeline,Hans is alright"said Sofia calmly.

"Yeah there's no need for you to go and beat ms Nettle up" added Anna

"Nice try but I'm not going to fall for the trick Pepito made and you guys don't have to play along." Said Madeline skeptically.

"Uh Madeline I didn't do anything" said Pepito defensively

"If you didn't do it than who did?" Asked Madeline demandely

"Why don't you just realized that they're not joking around" said Hans "you might as well believe them now since you'll find out later"

"Hans I thought you were gone!" said Madeline happily

"How can I leave you alone after all we've been through" said Hans " so what happened while I was out?"

"Ooh ooh! Can I tell him everything? please!" Said Olaf excitedly

"Sure I guess Olaf" said Elsa kindly.

"Well we were battling ms Nettle and it was an epic battle between us and her, then I had an idea to give her a taste of her own Medicine." Said Olaf excitedly "So we trapped her in a bubble and Elsa froze her hands. Then we defeated her and went over to you and Madeline, then the fairies went over and did a healing spell on you and then you woke up and know the rest"

"Whoa that's intense"said Hans almost immediately once Olaf finish telling what happened.  
"I know right" said Anna for once in her life agreeing with Hans.

"What?! He can't be alive he's supposed to be dead!" Protested ms Nettle "well then since he's been a terrible employee, then you're fierd!" Hans looked at her angry and astonished. Ms Nettle kidnapped Madeline,was going to kill both her and himself and who knows how much pain she did in the past to other people. Now ms Nettle still thinks that he wants to work with her?! Then Hans got up and whispered something to Merrywhether. She nodded her head and waved her wand and the bubble became more transparent.  
Afterwards Anna wanted to go over there ready to punch ms Nettle and ready to beat her up. But Hans Stopped her and said "I'll handle this"  
Then he walked towards ms Nettle calmly ready to make his point.

"You can't fire me!" Said Hans angrily "because I quit!" Then ms Nettle looked at him in shocked gazing at en Hans went over to give her the biggest punch he got. She rolled around in her bubble becoming really disoriented.  
"And that's for everything you done!" Said Hans angrily and proudly at the fairy.

"Great punch" commented Pepito  
"Yeah she deserves it" said Madeline agreeing.  
"Thanks"said Hans proudly. While the others stare at him not knowing whether to compliment Hans or yell at him for displaying violence in front of the kids and Olaf. But then again they already saw a battle what's the big deal?

For once everything seem right in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

The fairies began to whisper to each other and agreed to tell the heroes what they want to say.

"Ok everyone we need to tell you something" said Fauna "can you all hear us out please?" The heroes all turned to the fairies wondering what they were all going to say.

"What is it good fairies?" Asked Elsa curiously. They all look at each other nervously before begining for what they are about to say.

"You know ms Nettle will try again to destroy that prophesy" said Fauna "and it might end up something like this adventure to happen again"  
"I doubt it" said Hans imediatly "I mean she's in a bubble that I was in and you saw what append to me if it pops"  
"and besides Elsa can always freeze ms Nettle once and for all" added Anna with Gennivive barking in agreement.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy" said Flora seriously  
"Of course it won't be easy" said ms Nettle determinedly "I'm so powerful and unstoppable!" With a boastful laugh  
"You know I'm really starting to get annoyed by her" said Elsa irritated  
"Try working with her"said Hans sarcastically  
"I think I know what to do" said Merrywhether quickly.

"Yeah me too" said Fauna agreeing with her sister.  
"Ready girls?" Asked Flora determinedly.  
"Ready" said both of them determinedly and pointed their wands at ms Nettle.  
"Wait what are you doing?" Demanded ms Nettle. Nervously

"Ravel,travel make her go" said all the fairies together and then in a blink of an eye.  
"Where did she go?" Asked Sofia surprised  
"Oh she's on her way to the big fairy jail" said Fuana causally "she'll be fine"

* * *

Meanwhile at the jail  
Ms Nettle appeared out of her bubble with chains. She then realized where she was and began to try to find a way to escape but it was no use. Ms Nettle wasn't going to get out of the cell anytime soon.  
"Ugh! When I get out of this cell, I'll get them!" Said ms Nettle viciously "when I do I'll destroy the prophecy. I will return!"

* * *

Back to the heroes  
"So is their anything else we should do before we go?" Asked Flora kindly.  
"Uh yes" said Elsa "the portal we came through to get here only allows 2 of us to get here. But thanks to our little stowaway" now glaring at Olaf while he looked away.  
"Elsa.." whispered Anna quickly,hoping her sister won't be rough with the snowman.  
"Well anyway if we all go the portal will overworked and chaos will roam" continued Elsa "and we need the portal to work to take the four of us to Arrendale"

"Wait the four of us?" Asked Hans absolutely surprised "who's the fourth?"  
"You" said Elsa " since it will be a little more complicated to send you back to the isles and plus I do sort of owe you one for saving my life. Though I don't know if I should thank you or yell at you"

"So I'm going there to finish my sentence there and whatever my punishment is for this experience?" said Hans "whatever it is I can take it"  
"Um I think that the bubble was punishment enough"said Anna kindly "and yes you do have to have to finish your punishment from the last time"

"Fine I guess I can handle it"said Hans grateful that he doesn't't have to go back to the isles  
"We hate to inturpt the conversation" said Flora getting back to the current situation."But how do you summon the portal?"  
"By a potion that the trolls made" said Olaf excitedly.  
"Where is this potion?" Asked Fauna

"It's in my pocket" said Elsa briefly  
"Can we see it?" Asked Fuana

"Sure" said Elsa handing the potion to the fairies. Then the 3 of them waved their wands over the potion and then gave it back to Elsa.  
"This potion can take up to 4 and just activate it as you would have before" explained Merrywhether quickly.

"Thanks" said Anna happily "and since we are a good team,been through so much together and ms Nettle might return we might have to find away to communicate to each other so do you know any way we can do so? Since we'll all go our seperate ways and all that"  
"Yes there is a way" said Flora then made a quick spell and said "you guys all will find it when you get home"

"Home!" Said Elsa urgently "We have to get going before ms Clevel and Miranda start to worry and find out that Gennivive,Pepito and Sofia are missing!" Hans and Madeline looked at the remainder of the heroes absolutely surprised, while the remainder of the heroes looked at each other nervously.  
"Wait what?!" Said Hans surprised  
"You didn't't tell them that your bringing them along?" Asked Madeline surprised as well.  
"Well... No" said Olaf quite honestly.  
"Why didn't you tell them?" Asked Madeline

"It because we didn't want them to worry" said Anna "now come on we have to get there before they do"  
"So what's the big deal?"Asked Hans "they're just kids and a dog."

Anna and Elsa stared at each other in shock. They couldn't't believe what they just heard. Hans may be doing good deeds like changed person but he wasn't't acting like one. Elsa knew that Hans just changed but it didn't mean he had to act like well him. But Elsa knew if Hans is going to fully change then he needs to know how to act because between him and that attitude who knows what might happen. First thing when they all return to Arrendale,Elsa was going to look into getting lessons for Hans in order to help him, return the favor of saving her life and as part of his punishment.

"Hans zip it before I change my mind and send you back to the isles" tretend Elsa fiercely. With that Hans stopped with that rude careless attitude because the last thing he wants to go back to the isles.

"Elsa now it's not the time to Hans when we have kids and Olaf with us" scolded Anna to her big sister "they have ways of saying what you just said to a parent or teacher for that matter"

Then Elsa began to realize that Anna has a point she's now setting a bad example to the kids,Olaf and Hans.  
"Look I'm-" began Elsa before she can say anything, Hans interjected her.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for since it was partially my fault" said Hans  
"Mostly your fault" said Elsa "since you were the one that who-"  
"Ok let's avoid an argument here guys" said Anna hastilly

"fine Anna" said Elsa agreeing with her sister "and Hans we'll finish this later"

"Awe it was getting to the good part!" said Pepito grumpilly

"Yeah it was" said Sofia agreeing with him.

"Well I'm sorry kids but you shouldn't see any sorts of fighting" said Elsa

"But Elsa we already saw and did fighting today" pointed out Madeline

"Well it wasn't the type of fighting we all did today" explained Anna "It's a different type of fighting for grown ups and kids your age shouldn't watch"

"I guess that kinda make sense"said Madeline with the others agreeing with her.

"Good" said Anna happily and then turned to her sister and ex boyfriend "and now it's time to make a truce"

"Yeah we should stop" said Elsa immediately  
"It probley be the best" said Hans agreeing with Elsa.  
"Good now let's get going before ms Miranda and ms Clevel comes back" said Olaf eagerly. As the heroes were beginning to leave until the fairies cried out "Wait!"

"Yes" said Sofia turning to the good fairies "what is it?"

Can you please keep our meeting a secret?" Asked Merrywhether.  
"Sure but why?" Asked Olaf confused

"Because not many people,snowmen or/dogs know our existance" said flora "and we might in danger if you tell anyone"  
"I guess we can keep it a secret" said Madeline with Gennivive agreeing with her.  
"Yeah of course we'll keep it a secret" said Anna eagerly "I mean who would believe us if we told them what happened here?"  
"Good point" commented Hans

"If you ever say a word to someone that Is'nt one of you all then we'll have to go and take away your memories along with the person you told ok?" said Fuana and then all of the heroes quickly agreed to keep it a secret.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us" reassured Elsa.

"And speaking of secrets..."began Pepito "I was actually sent to my grandparents to look after you because my real mom is friends with your mother!" After Pepito finished explaining Madeline stared at him and literally couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah right Pepito" said Madeline a little skeptically and annoyed "I knew you and Genevieve far longer than anyone here"

"Realy I'm telling the truth and once we get back I'll prove it to you" said Pepito determinedly.  
"Is it just me or our friends and family is really confusing?" Said Hans out loud.

"It's just you" said Anna hastily with Gennivive nodding her head agreeing with them.

"Ok we have to get home now" said Madeline to the group.

"Yeah I guess we better get going to" said Merrywhether.  
"I guess we'll see you all again someday" said Flora

"Good bye everyone!" said Fuana and with that the three fairies waved their wands and in a blink of an eye they disappears. Soon the heroes began to walk towards the nearest station.

"So Hans how did you manage to get away from home?" Asked Elsa

"Nettle made me wear an extremely uncomfortable disguise and had me lie that I'm Madeline' s uncle" Hans quickly explained.  
"So where did 'Bob' came from?" Asked Anna couriously

"Oh it was name I made up in hurry Anna" said Hans

"Uh Elsa can I talk to you for second?" Asked Olaf. Then Elsa turned to the snowman and and said "yes you can" she then turned to the others.  
"We'll catch up with you guys" said Elsa. The others shrugged and kept going.  
"What is it Olaf?" Asked Elsa

"Look sorry that I broke my promise and got myself in trouble" said Olaf shyly  
"You don't have to appologies" said Elsa "If it wern't for you than we might have been too late to save Madeline and stopped ms Nettle"  
"Really?" said Olaf a little surprised  
"Yeah we have you to thank for making it easeir"said Elsa "Maybe it was a good thing to break your promise. But don't do it all the time"

"Ok Elsa" said Olaf "now come on let's catch up with the others. Then they soon caught up with the others snd found Anna arguing with Hans about leaving Kristoff and Sven in charge of Arrendale. While the others try to break up the fight and change the subject.  
"What makes you think that lesvong someone who doesn't even know how to brush his own teeth and perfered mooses over humans can mange a kingdom? "Asked Hans exasperated  
"First of all Sven is a reindeer" argued Anna "and second I know Kristoff is responsible and can handle it"  
"Yeah just because someone is responsible doesn't mean they are perfect at something like managing a kingdom" pointed out Hans.  
"What are you two arguing about?" asked Elsa

"Hans think Kristoff and Sven Isn't responsible enough to run a kingdom" said Anna angrily  
"I never said that they were irresponsible" said Hans "I just said that you should'nt put someone inexperience to run a kingdom, bad things happen"

"Guys you really should really stop" said Sofia. But they just ignored her and continued to argue.  
"What kind of bad things?" Demanded Anna angrily.  
"I don't know" said Hans exasperatedly "but still I have a bad feeling about this Kristoff and Sven taking care of the kingdom" After he said that the kids,Gennivive and Olaf exchanged a I have the feeling that you might be right look.  
"Oh jealous much?" Asked Anna angrilly

"I'm not jealous!" Said Hans angrily " I'm just pointing out the facts and the possibilities"  
"Or you're upset that you didn't get to rule my kingdom" said Anna stubbornly.  
"It's not about me failing my plans to take over!" Said Hans angrily.  
"That's what they all say" said Anna "always lieing"  
"It's not a lie!" Yelled Hans  
"Ok that's enough both of you!" Said Elsa indignantly "I don't want to hear another word about this matter"  
"But Elsa-" protested Anna.

"No buts! I don't want to hear another word" said Elsa angrily "because this argument is nothing but a waste of time and I have to agree with Hans"  
"Wait what?!" Said both of them at once.  
"I mean Kristoff is new to this" explained Elsa "and I'm sure he and Sven are having trouble"  
"But I'm sure that Kristoff and Sven might have something under control" said Pepito reassuring  
"Hopefully" said Elsa worried about her kingdom "I wonder how are they doing right now."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Arrendale  
Kristoff and Sven were racing as fast as they can to the trolls. They knew that they had to fix Arrendale before Elsa,Anna and Olaf come home.  
"Faster Sven!" Said Kristoff as they hurried as fast as they can. Untill eventually they got to the trolls.

Then they all got out of their rock form and saw Kristoff and Sven. They were all talking at once trying to say hello to Kristoff and Sven.  
"Not now guys" said Kristoff rudely and hastilly "where's grandpabbie?"  
"I'm over here!" Said Pabbie waving towards and then Kristoff went towards him.  
"Now what is it Kristoff" asked Pabbie gently.

"Arrendale is a disaster and I need your help to fix it before Anna,Elsa and possibly Olaf comes home" said Kristoff hastily with Sven nodding his head in agreement.  
"What do you mean by a disaster?" Asked Pabbie. Kristoff quickly explained the mess in Arrendale and the need to fix it.  
"You made a hole in the castle' s roof?" Asked Pabbie in shock while the other trolls stare in shock. "Oh no!"  
"Yeah that's why I need a spell to fix it" said Kristoff

"I don't know Kristoff I don't think you should try to find the easy way out" said Pabbie sternly  
"But Grandpabbie if Elsa or Anna sees this then they'll kill me" said Kristoff with Sven giving them a begging look. "You have to help us"  
"I guess I can come up with a spell" said Pabbie "just know that magic always come with a price or consequence"  
"I'll do whatever it takes to fix this"said Kristoff with Sven nodding his head.

"Well I do this spell but I have to warn you it really easy to break this spell" said Pabbie "then it might make Arrendale a worker state."  
"Yeah whatever as long it fix Arrendale it's fine with me." Said Kristoff determining.  
"Ok now let's get there to do it"said Pabbie. Once he got on Sven, the three of them raced to what's left of Arrendale.

* * *

Back to the heroes  
They were on the train heading to the station near the old house and they were having a good time enjoying each other's company. Even Anna was enjoying all of her compainons even though she had an argument with Hans.  
"Glad that we finally were able to defeat that fairy" said Sofia happily. With Genevieve barking in agreement.  
"Yeah good thing" said Hans "since she was a nightmare to work with"  
"Believe us you should know better than anyone" said Madeline agreeingly.

"I can't wait to get back and don't have to worry about ms Nettle ever again" said Pepito  
"Now we have to figure out how to tell my mom and ms Clevel because if we tell them then they might not let Madeline or anyone see Hans" said Anna worridly. Now that got everyone especially Hans worried.  
"What are we going to do?"Asked Madeline.  
"I think I got an idea" said Elsa knowingly "but I have a question for you Hans, you have twelve older brothers right?"

"Yes" said Hans confused "why do you ask?""  
"You'll see" said Elsa "and when we get there just play along"  
"Uh ok I guess but what are you up to?" Asked Hans.  
"Wait and see" said Elsa "and now let's get off since this is our stop" then they all soon got off at stop and went out of the station.

"Oh and Madeline before we forget" said Sofia and handed her the beads "we found theese in a trail to where you,Hans and me Nettle were"

"My mom beads!" Said Madeline happily "thanks Sofia!"

"You're welcome" said Sofia happy to make her sister happy.  
"So that's what happened to them I was wondering why you stopped wearing them. You were just leaving a trail" said Hans "smart plan"

"I know thanks" said Madeline "now let's finally go home"

* * *

In a couple minutes later  
"Since Elsa,Anna,Olaf and Hans are going to Arrendale" began Sofia "so where will you go Pepito?" She already knew where Madeline might possibly go and was just curious.  
"I'm going to go back to Enchancia to reunite with my parents and sister Jade"

"Pepito stop joking around" said Madeline rolling her eyes.

"I'm not playing I really do have another family" said Pepito exasperated "the Spanish ambassador and his wife are my grandparents"  
"She won't believe you unless she see it for herself" said Hans "believe me I should know."

"And anyway speaking of that"said Madeline "sorry that I didn't lis-"  
"Madeline you don't have to apologise" said Hans "because I heard you the first time when I was unconscious."

"You heard me how?" Asked Madeline curiously and confused.

"I don't know, I just did" said Hans honestly.  
"Guys I think we should figure this out later" said Olaf "because here they come!" Then a police car with Miranda and ms Clevel closing in.  
"Oh no we have to get Sofia and Pepito inside and act like we've been here for a while"  
"You guys didn't tell them that you're bringing two kids and a dog along and now their heading this way" said Hans "you guys are in so much trouble."

"Hans your not helping!" Said both Anna and Elsa at once.  
"Come on can't a guy be a little sarcastic and make fun of their former enemies every once in a while?" Asked Hans casually.

"Hans!" Said Elsa sternly

"Ugh! You guys can sometimes be no fun" said Hans annoyed. Then the heroes went inside waiting for Miranda and ms Clevel to come.

* * *

A few minutes later  
the heroes patiently waited for ms clevel and Miranda to come back.  
"So this Miranda is your mom?" Asked Madeline

"Yes she is" said Sofia nervously, not sure how her mom will react when she saw Madeline. While Elsa is worried about how they will react to Hans and hope her plan worked.  
"So how long do we have to wait?" Asked Olaf impatiently  
"Just a little longer Olaf" said Anna reassuringly.

"You don't have to wait any longer" said Pepito "because here they come" then they saw the car stop with the police man, Miranda and ms Clevel get out.

Meanwhile outside of the old house  
The three of them got out of the car. Ms Clevel and Miranda went to talk to the police man.  
"What are the chances of seeing Madeline again?" Asked Miranda worridly.

"It's still too early to tell" said the chief "we have a 50/50 chance to find her and this kidnapper or not" now the two of them got worried and exchanged a look and turn back to the chief.  
"But as I said we might have a chance to find her" said the chief "I'll comeback here tomorrow. Call me if there's any changes"

"Thank you" said Miranda calmly. With that the police chief got into the police car and drove away. Then the two began to walk inside.  
"Don't worry" said ms Clevel "We'll find her"  
"I can't help but feel like this is my fault" said Miranda "since if I haven't given Madeline up to you and broke up with Alex earlier than maybe none of this would have happened."

"Come on Mandy it's not your fault" said ms Clevel "It could have happened even if you didn't give up Madeline"  
"I guess you're right" said Miranda "But I wish that I could see Madeline again. " With that they went inside. They were going to go get the kids, Gennevive, mrs Murphy to tell them the update. If they have to they have to wait for Anna, Elsa, and Olaf if they haven't returned. But before they can do anything, they stopped at their tracks, not believing their eyes when they saw the other girls coming in and the heroes including Hans and Madeline waiting for them!  
oh no! Thought Elsa now they are getting worried that I brought Hans here.

"Look you guys I know that you might be thinking, but it's different now-" began Elsa. But got inturupted by ms Clevel.


	18. Chapter 18

Instead of going towards Hans and wanting to beat him up like Elsa expected, ms Clevel went towards Madeline to hug her. Miranda was also happy to see her daughter again and sh was safe. Though she wished that she could hug her.

"Madeline it's good to see you again" sad ms Clevel "You have no idea how worried I was and how much I missed you"

"I missed you too ms Clevel" said Madeline returning the hug until finally was able to break the embrace, ms clevel noticed Hans.

"Mr Bob what are you doing here?" demanded ms Clevel confused "and why do you look different now?'

"Uh welll.." began Hans nervously knowing if he doesn't do something then he'll wound up in a jail cell.  
"Actually that's not Bob it's actually Hans his twin brother" lied Elsa hastily "Bob actually was the guy who tried to take over Arendalle and kidnapped Madeline and Hans was sent here to catch him. Sometimes it's hard to tell them apart and we try to arrest Bob. But he died due to a car chase/accident"

Now this made Hans a little surprise and knew he had to talk to Elsa.  
"Uh Elsa" said Hans "can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure" said Elsa "excuse us for a moment"  
"It's fine take all the time you need" said ms Clevel. Then the two went outside in order to not let anyone hear about Hans's true past.  
"What is it? " asked Elsa

"Elsa there's a big major flaw in the plan that you might want to take into consideration" said Hans informatly "I don't have an evil twin brother name Bob" Then Elsa began to laugh.

"Way ahead of you Hans" said Elsa through her laughter. "If ms Clevel remember you as Bob, then you will get arrested and have to serve your jail time here. So stick to my plan if you want to go to Arendalle or spend it here which one do you want?"

"I guess go to Arrendale"said Hans "but what if they find or figure it out on their own or my 12 older brothers and dad tell them? "

"Hans your 12 older brothers or dad don't even know that you're here" pointed out Elsa.

"Yeah but you'll tell them or they are probably looking for me right now" said Hans nervously. Elsa figured that he might be scared of them for some reason, but she knew that he needs to learn to trust her.

"Hans just stick to my plan please" said Elsa

"What's the point?" Said Hans "your going to tell them and then I'll end up back where I started and will never see you, Madeline, anyone that you brung along in the search and the outside world again"

"Hans we'll worry all that later" said Elsa reassuring"And I won't tell them"  
"Really? " asked Hans surprised  
"Yeah" said Elsa "though if they ever visit Arrendale then you have to go somewhere to hide which will get arranged"  
"Really Elsa you don't have to do this" said Hans "because I don't deserve it"

"Come on you've changed and did help us" said Elsa "and I'm sure it would be nice to get away from your older brothers and you should come to Arrendale"  
"But Elsa I still don't get why are you being so nice to me" said Hans "I tried to kill you"

"Hans we'll talk about this later" said Elsa firmly "But right now we have to keep you out of jail here"

"Fine" said Hans "but still why are you helping me after what I did in the past to your sister and I even tried to kill you! Aren't you still mad?"

"Hans can we please talk about this later" said Elsa stubornly "right now we have to help Madeline" now that got Hans to stop.

"I guess it can wait" said Hans giving in "since Madeline's well being should come first"

"Good" said Elsa "now come on Hans let's go back inside"

"Fine"said Hans "but you better have a good explanation" with that the two of them went back inside.

When the two came back in the others watched them come back.  
"Oh we were talking about Bob since Hans is still pretty upset about it" said Elsa briefly "right Hans?"

"Right" said Hans "and by the way thanks Elsa"

"For what? " asked Elsa confused

"For everything you'd done that we all know what" said Hans emphasizing that he's grateful for her kindness.  
"Your welcome" said Elsa kindly.  
"But you still owe me some answers to those questions I have" said Hans stubbornly.  
"I'll tell you after wards I promise" said Elsa

The rest of the group are starting to get the feeling that the two of them might have a close relationship someday.  
"And speaking of giving answers" began Pepito "ms Miranda is it true my real parents are in Enchancia and I have a sister name Jade?"

"Yes Pepito you're parents are in Enchancia along with your sister Jade" said Miranda confused "why do you ask?"  
"Oh I was just wondering" said Pepito grining at the look of surprise on Madeline's face. Then he leaned towards her and said "told you so"

"Thank you for bringing Madeline back" said ms Clevel gratefully.

"It was nothing ms Clevel" said Anna "But right now we really need to be heading home."

"Yeah to check on Kristoff and Sven" said Olaf kindly.

"Come on Hans" said Elsa "we have to let your father know about Bob, so he won't worry."

"So right Elsa" said Hans a little gloomily "and Madeline please stay out of trouble"

"But couldn't you all stay here a little longer please" said Madeline and Genevieve giving them a pleasing look.

"Yeah couldn't't you guys stay?" Asked Sofia

"I guess we can stay for one more night" said Elsa finally giving in and everyone was happy with the decision.

"Too bad Bob wasn't really my uncle" said Madeline a little gloomily "then I would have the family I always wanted" then Ms Clevel turned to Miranda.

"Miranda I think it's time for Madeline to know the truth." Said ms Clevel

"Know what? "Asked Madeline confused "what's going on?"

"Madeline i am your real Mother" said Miranda " and Sofia over there is your older sister, I left you here for your safety when you were a baby. But now I came back and we can be a family"

"No my real parents are gone since I was little" said Madeline "and besides the last time I believe someone who claims they're related to me they kidnapped me" after Madeline said that Hans turned away obiously guilty and embarrassed. Since he kidnapped her and gave her the less likely chance to get a family.

"Madeline please believe mom" said Sofia "I am your older sister"  
"And you know those toys you got when you took out your appendix" said Miranda  
"How did you know about-" began Madeline  
"Ms Clevel told me" said Miranda "I came to visit while you were a sleep and left you those toys"

"Really I thought they were from ms Clevel and the girls." said Madeline skeptically "and if what you're saying is true then where is Sofia in all this?"  
"She was in Enchancia having a slumber party with Ruby and Jade" said Miranda "but I'm really am your mom"  
"Can you prove this is true? " said Madeline still skeptical.

"Yes I can" said Miranda "you still have the necklace I left with ms Clevel?"

"Yes I do,but it's a little broken" said Madeline "But what will that prove?"  
"You'll see"said Miranda "did you know that the beads have cool animal pictures on them? Which reflects the colors nicely?"

Then there was a pause in the moment of silence between the two of them before Miranda starts again.  
"But that what the beads look like right?" Asked Miranda kindly.

"Yes they do" said Madeline almost convinced "I remember when ms Clevel put it on before I left with H- Bob" and then turned to Hans and gave him a apologetic look. Then remained her focus to Miranda.  
"What makes you think I'd believe you?" Asked Madeline still a little suspicious.

"Because I have even more proof" said Miranda "haven't you noticed that Sofia kinda look like you and for you all haven't you sometimes mistake Madeline with Sofia?"

Then the remainder of the heroes except Elsa,Anna and Olaf were admitting nervously.  
"And you know who kinda pointed out that you're my sister remember?" Pointed out Sofia referring to what ms Nettle said earlier that day.  
"Yeah I guess it all makes sense now" said Madeline "But why did you leave me here in the first place?"

"You know it's really easy to tell Madeline and Sofia apart" said ms Clevel trying to change the subject "Madeline always wear a blue dress and Sofia wears a purple dress"

"Good thinking ms Clevel" commented Anna

After hearing that Hans,Genivive and Pepito groaned in frustration starting to wish they thought of that yesterday.  
"So why did you leave me here?" Repeated Madeline

"Excuse me for a bit" said Miranda upset of the memory of leave Madeline there and that Madeline felt abandoned all these years and she was the cause of it. Then Miranda left as quickly as she could.  
"Sofia what's wrong with mom?" Asked Madeline confused "All I want to know why she left me here"  
"I think she loves us both" said Sofia "But all you need to know is that she couldn't take care of us at the time"  
"But why? "Asked Madeline " why doesn't she tell me everything about this matter?"  
"I think this is one of those things that parents perfer not to tell their children for at least at the moment, Madeline" said Elsa reassuringly.  
"I still don't get why won't she tell me" said Madeline still a little confused.  
"It's ok I'll go talk to her" said ms Clevel

with that ms Clevel left and Madeline tried to follow her,but got stopped.  
"I think she should talk to your mom alone" said Anna reassuringly.

"I didn't mean to make mom upset" said Madeline "I just wanted to know why she left me here"

"Madeline for the second and last time mom loved us and left both of us because she couldn't take care of both of us!" Said Sofia angry and frustrated.

"Ok you sure get mad fast Sofia" commented Madeline

"Yeah I can because you are sometimes stubborn and rude"said Sofia angrily  
"Wow" said Madeline surprise on how much her new found sister can get mad.  
"Welcome to my world" said Hans sarcastically

"You know I wonder how Kristoff and Sven are doing" said Elsa trying to calm down the situation  
"I'm sure that they have everything under control" said Anna " Arendalle is perfectly fine"  
"I'll be surprise if there's even an Arrendale to go back to" said Hans  
"Kristoff and Sven have everything under control" said Anna stubbornly "I'm sure of it"

"I doubt that" said Hans sarcastically.  
"Me too" said Olaf.  
"Wait what?!" Said Anna "how can you agree with him?!"  
"Remeber when we ask him to fix the bathroom when all the plumbers are on vacation and Kristoff wound up flooding the bathroom" said Olaf "or how about the time when Sven ate our entire carrot supplies along with the entire kingdom's as well."  
"Olaf that's enough" said Elsa sternly,with both sisters angry at the snowman and while Hans,the rest of the heroes and the eleven other girls try to imagine Kristoff flooding a bathroom,Sven eating every carrot in sight and the potential disaster they're making in Arrendale.  
"If they can make those disasters imagine what could happen to a kingdom" said Hans  
"Let's make a bet" said Anna "if it turns out one of us is right and the other is wrong than the one who lost has to do the other person's sentence or punishment for them"

"Ha I bet Hans is right!" Said Madeline " and that man and his reindeer is off making a mess"

"Thank you at least someone besides Olaf agrees with me" said Hans eagerly giving Madeline a high five.

"Ok ms know it all let's make almost the same bet as Hans and Anna made" said Sofia determinedly "I say Anna is right and if you're wrong than you have to help mom with the housework deal?"

"It's a deal" said Madeline determinedly "but I know Hans is right Sofia!"

"Wait a minute if you win the bet, then you won't have a punishment or sentence for me to do" pointed out Hans.  
"Details,details" said Anna "But we'll figure it out eventually"

"I think you're all right there's no need to quarrel!" Said Olaf excitedly.

"Thanks a lot you two" said Elsa sarcastically "you've been much help and educational to the kids and Olaf"

"Sorry Elsa we forgot that the kids and Olaf were here" said Anna a little guilty, while Hans rolled his eyes.

"Come on just give me a chance to prove her wrong" pleaded Hans "you said so yourself that your worried about the kingdom"

"That's enough! This argument is getting redicous! All bets are off right now!" Said Elsa "Madeline and Sofia apologies to each other right now,Olaf don't encourage them and as for you Anna and Hans try to act more like adults when there kids and Olaf around"

"But Elsa give me a chance to prove him wrong" said Anna " I'm sure it's going to be an easy win for me"  
"We'll see Anna" said Hans competitively "because I still have a chance to win"

"Yeah right because Kristoff and Sven have everything under control" said Anna competitively  
"You better not just declare your victory right now" said Hans "because I still have a chance to win you know"  
"That is enough both of you!" Said Elsa exasperated "I don't want to hear any more about this matter."  
"But Elsa-" began Hans to protest.

"No buts!" Said Elsa sternly "you're calling off your bet and that's final! Not only you two are making the situation worser than it should be, you're setting a bad example to the kids!"

"But Elsa he started it!"protested Anna stubbornly.  
"I don't care who started it!" Said Elsa angrilly "I'm finishing it! All bets are off and that's final! I don't want to hear another word of it do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Elsa" said both Madeline and Sofia together.  
"It's fine I guess " said Hans a little disappointed. But Anna just nodded already,but already seems to be planning something. She then went over to Hans.  
"Can I just tell you a secret?" Whispered Anna "the bet is still on no matter what Elsa says"

"But what if she finds out that we are still doing our bet" whispered back Hans nervously  
"Relax what Elsa doesn't know won't kill her" Whispered Anna determinedly "and don't you want to prove me wrong? "  
"Of course I do! "Said Hans defensivly.

"Then let's do it " whispered Anna "just be sure to not let Elsa figure this out"  
"Fine I won't" whispered back Hans "But we should stop talking about it before Elsa gets suspicious about this"  
"Get suspicious about what?" Demanded Elsa  
"Oh nothing" said Anna Hastily "right Hans?"  
"Yeah that's right" said Hans "it's nothing"  
"If it was nothing then why are you two are acting like you're hidding something? " asked Elsa "what's really going on?"

"Nothings going on sis" said Anna "you don't have to worry about anything"  
"I don't know if I should worry about whatever you and Hans are up to or Arrendale being under Kristoff' s and Sven' s control" said Elsa "I wonder how they're doing"

* * *

Meanwhile in Arrendale  
Kristoff,Sven and pabbie were trying to fix Arrendale and staring at the destruction that Kristoff and Sven caused. Pabbie couldn't believed how much destruction his adoppted grandson and reindeer could make in the course of four days.  
"I think I could do the spell" said Pabbie "But I have to warn you that if it's ever break than Arrendale will be in a worser state as before and there won't be anything I can do to fix it. Are you sure that you want to do this Kristoff?"  
"If it's the only way to fix Arrendale than yes" said Kristoff determinedly with Sven nodding his head.  
"I don't think this is a good idea" said Pabbie earnestly "I advised not to take the easy way out, since often it can lead to disaster "  
"look I'm willing to do anything to get everything just right again" said Kristoff determinedly "even if it means taking the easy way out. Anna and Elsa left me and Sven in charge of Arrendale and we're responsible for what we done. They and possibly Olaf will come back any day now and if they find this mess,they'll kill I don't fix this than there won't be a Arrendale for them to go back to! Please Grandpabbie you need to fix this!"  
"Ok I will" said Pabbie determinedly "but I hope you're happy with the desicion that you're making and that in the future you won't regret it"  
with that Pabbie did the spell and Arrendale came to look as if nothing had happened.  
"Thank you grandpabbie!"said Kristoff happily with Sven jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Be sure to not to break this spell" said Pabbie seriously "or else you have to learn your lesson of taking the easy way out the hard way"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Paris  
The Heroes were waiting patiently with a lot on their mind. Anna and Hans kept their bet going in secret,Elsa was worried of Arrendale,Olaf and Genevieve was playing with each other,Pepito was thinking what's going to happen next and Sofia and Madeline were getting to know each other.

"So now you see why we shouldn't do the bet anymore?" Asked Sofia  
"Yeah and besides we might not even find out since we're not going to Arrendale after this"pointed out Madeline "and we have no way to communicate to Hans and Anna to find out who won"  
"I don't know, remember when the good faries came and they said they given us a way to communicate to eachother once we return back home?" Said Sofia "they could have done so by that"  
"That's true"said Madeline "So for what we have discussed do you think that the bet should still be off?"  
"Let's leave it off just to be on the safe side" said Sofia "ok?"  
"Ok Sofia"said Madeline giving in.

"So be sure to keep this a secret ok Hans?" Said Anna "We don't want Elsa to find out about the bet"  
"Yes Anna I know already" said Hans annoyed "you already told me about ten times"  
"Hey I was just giving you a friendly reminder" said Anna getting a little annoyed as well.  
"It's not friendly anymore if it's constant over and over again" protested Hans  
"But if you blurt it out then Elsa will probably both kill us for this" said Anna exasperated "we have to make sure she doesn't figure it out"  
"Don't let me figure out what?"Demanded Elsa  
"Nothing!"said both them together hastily. That earned a suspicious glance from Elsa.  
"Ever since I called off the bet, both of you have been acting really strange and suspiciously"pointed out Elsa "what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Said both of them at once again and giving a nervous laugh while Elsa stared suspiciously at both of them. But that got interrupted soon from the loud laughing from the playful duo,which got everyone's attention including the eleven other girls attention.  
"Who's a good little doggie?!"said Olaf happily petting Gennivive with her wagging her tail happily. Which was a very cute scene to see earning some awes.  
Which also reminded Madeline of something.  
"Hans you do know when the you-know-what happened that you acidently kicked Gennivive right?" Asked Madeline  
"Yeah but she was going to attack me"said Hans pointing it out "I had no choice but to defend myself"  
"Yeah but you could have hurt Gennivive " said Madeline "so I would like it if you apologies to her"

"But she's just a dog" pointed out Hans  
"Yes and dogs have feelings too" said Madeline stubbornly "and how would you like it if you got kicked in the face?"  
"I wouldn't like it" said Hans honestly.  
"Well neither does Gennivive" said Madeline "and I want you to appologies to her or I might consider to ask Elsa to increase your punishment"  
Hans knows one of the things he doesn't want a worser punishment if he loose the bet or worse sent back to the isles.

"Ok I'll apologies to her"said Hans to Madeline and then turned to Gennivive. This is going to feel wierd thought Hans  
"Hey Gennivive sorry I kinda kicked you in the face"said Hans hastily already expecting rejection.

But then Genevieve wagged her tail and gave a bark that sounded like "it's about time you apologies and I forgive you".  
"I think she forgives you" said Madeline  
"Really how do you know?" Asked Hans wondering what's makes Madeline think that.  
"It's just a hunch" said Madeline casually.

"I can't wait to return to Enchancia and see my parents and Jade!" Said Pepito eagerly.  
"You really must miss them don't you?" Asked Sofia

"Yes which is why I'm excited to see them again" said Pepito  
"Then why didn't you visit them after a while you were sent her?" Asked Olaf confused.  
"Because I had to keep this a secret" explained Pepito "if anyone saw me missing without my grandparents they might get suspicious and might figure it out on their own. The only one who knew about this was Ms clevel,my grandparents,my real parents,Jade,Sofia and your mom"  
"You didn't have to keep this a secret" said Madeline "I would have understand"  
"But then what?" Said Pepito "then I would have made the problem worse"  
"Seriously are all of your friends and family members full of secrets?" Asked Hans a little annoyed and sarcatic.  
"I'm now wondering that too" blurted out Elsa unintended. Which earned a surprised glare from the ice queen.  
but before they can say anything about the matter,Miranda and ms Clevel came back


	19. Chapter 19

A few seconds earlier and inside the other room.

Ms Clevel just finished comforting Miranda and going to claim with her plans. She also hopes that Miranda would take her idea and there won't be any sort of disagreement.

"Miranda I was thinking, ever since you got here I was wondering that you can take Madeline back with you and Sofia to Enchancia" said ms Clevel

"But ms Clevel I can't just take Madeline away from here and all this" protested Miranda "she loves you and She can't just leave her friends like that"

"I know Mandy and I'll miss her. So will the other girls" admited ms Clevel. But was determined to make her point and continued "But I think it's time for you and Sofia to get to know her better and the three of you become a perminited family again." With a sigh Miranda knew that she lost this agruement and ms Clevel is right.

"I suppose so ms Clevel" said Miranda "ok I'll tell Madeline right away"

"That's a girl Mandy!" said ms Clevel encouragingly. "Go on! Tell her!" With that the two went back in the other room.

* * *

Back to the current scene.

The others were waiting for the two and having a chance to get to know each other better. Once the two ladies went into the room they all turned to watch how this will turns was a quiet moment between the two since Miranda just came back to the room and Madeline just found out that she has her mom and Sofia's her sister.

"Um Madeline and Sofia there's something I would like to talk to you girls about" announced Miranda capturing the new found sisters attention.

"What is it mom?" Asked Sofia curiously and warily since a couple minutes ago their mom had to step out.

"Well for starters I have more proof for Madeline" said Miranda handing something to Madeline for her to take a look at it. Madeline was of course obiously surprised and half convinced.

"Who is this baby besides Sofia?" Asked Madeline and figured it would be best if she doesn't ask what happened that caused her to be with ms Clevel. Since that didn't end up well because her mom was upset and Sofia's was mad at Madeline's stubbornness abd blunt attitude.

"Madeline that's you besides Sofia on the day you were born" responded Miranda kindly.

"Ok Mom" said Madeline now convinced that Miranda was telling the Madeline was curious what's going to happen next.

"So now what mom?" Asked Madeline curiously "what's going to happen now?" It took a while for Miranda to decide how to phrase the words right.

"I would like to take you with me back to Enchancia" said Miranda kindly "So you can live with me and Sofia"

"But all my friends are right here! " protested Madeline "I can't just leave them!"

"Seriously that's all that's stopping her from getting what she always wanted?" Mumbled Hans incredulously "I would have already taken this opportunity"  
"Me too!" whispered Olaf excitedly "What ever that means?"

"Guys now's not the time"whispered Anna annoyed at both of them.  
"But Anna you do have to admit that -"began Hans and got interjected when Anna quicked him quickly.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Whispered Hans indignantly.

"Just don't ruin it ok?!" Said Anna exasperated "now shh!" With that they turned their attentions back to the current scene.

"Madeline I understand that you don't want to leave your friends" said Miranda patiently "but we can come to visit them again and again"

"You promise mom?" Asked Madeline "and my friends from Arrendale?"

"Of course Madeline"said Miranda reassuring "now let me tell you something that I told Sofia, a broken promise can never be glue back together"

"Which means?"Asked Madeline confused by what she meant.

"We'll explain it to you later" said Sofia "when are we going back home mom?"

"We might go back home tomorrow" said Miranda calmly "that is if it's alright with Madeline"

"Yeah I guess it's alright" said Madeline calmly "But will it be ok if Gennivive comes with me. Since even though all my friends will be here. But she'll mostly miss me"  
"I'm sorry Madeline But she'll have to stay here for now" said Miranda "because we don't have a lot of space in our house" now that got Madeline a little panicked.  
"But Genivive has to come with us!" Said Madeline despretly "she just has to!"  
"Here we go again" said Hans remembering how Madeline refused to go with him without Gennivive.

"Well if Gennivive Isn't conning then I'm not going as well"said Madeline stubbornly.  
"Madeline it Is'nt that I don't want Gennivive" explained Miranda "it's just in our house we don't have that much space for a dog"

"Well then I'm not going!" said Madeline determinedly and then ran up the stairs.

"Poor Madeline" said ms Clevel sorrowful.  
"Maybe she could just say that Gennivive is conning and then leave her somewhere" suggested Hans.  
"Hans!" Said Elsa angrily  
"What it worked for Bob" said Hans trying to be innocent.

"Do you want them to figure out-?!" Demanded Elsa angrily than noticed Miranda and ms Clevel faces. She knew that she have to think of something and fast.  
"That's he's an undercover supers spy" said Elsa hastily and try to make it sound truthful and not something that you can find in a comic book.

"I'm a what?!" Said Hans absolutely surprised with ms,Clevel,Miranda,the other girls and the rest of the heroes exclaiming "he's a what?!"  
"A super spy" said Elsa sheepishly and ignoring the others as she continued "he acts like a Nobel Prince in day and a super spy at night"

While Hans stared angrily at Elsa already knowing that these lies are going too far. Sofia and Anna was thinking the same thing. But Sofia had a plan.  
"Uh Elsa can we talk to you?" Asked Sofia politely.  
"Yes of course." Said Elsa knowing what's coming.  
"Pepito why don't you and Genivive check on Madeline while we talk to Elsa?" Suggested Anna calmly.

"Ok come on Gennivive!" Said Pepito eagerly and ran up the stairs with Gennivive and Aggie trailing behind.  
"Can I come and listen to the conversation too?!" Asked Olaf excitedly.  
"Sure come on Olaf" said Anna "now let's go outside or a room where we can talk alone."

* * *

Then the five of them decided to go outside in order to talk. Once they are outside the four other heroes each waited for the other to speak. Hoping that someone would start the discussion. Elsa already knew what was coming and felt she might as well start the discussion.  
"So guys this is about my little lie isn't it?" Began Elsa nervously "Well it wasn't exactly a lie, it's an exaggeration"

"Oh yeah sure it's an then let's all exagerate the truth all the time" said Hans sarcastically and angrily "and say that other people are spies while there at it!"  
"Yeah sorry about that" said Elsa nervously.  
"Sorry?!" Exclaimed Sofia "Elsa you just told a terrible lie about Hans to my mom and ms Clevel!"  
"Yeah!" Added in Hans angrily "and what if they all find out that I'm not really a super spy?!"

"Hans do you want to spend jail time for kidnapping Madeline now?" Asked Elsa  
"No but that lie Isn't going to work" said Hans stubbornly "the first time I was ok since we can easily cover it up but this is insane"

"I hate to admit it but Hans is right" said Anna simply "what if anyone of them figures out the truth?"  
"Then who knows what would happen" added in Sofia.

"So are you really a superspy?" Asked Olaf curiously and amazed and the others ignored him.

"Look if we all acted like we knew then they won't figure it out" said Elsa "Hans is good at manipulation, so it might work. Unless if any of you spill the beans"  
"I don't know Elsa" said Anna calmly "it's still dishonest and if we make lies about like that then everyone is more likely to find out the truth"  
"And not to mention what if my family finds out where I've been or Carl and Sven after they know what happened revels the truth?" Pointed out Hans.  
"Is he really a super spy?" Asked Olaf again and the others ignored him again.

"They won't if you guys play along" responded Elsa "then that way, everyone would believe us. Plus as for your family finding out they won't since I'm not going to tell them and I'll explain everything to Kristoff and Sven when we get back"  
"Yeah but still they could always find out on their own and who knows what might happen" said Hans.  
"Just don't worry about it"said Elsa reasurring "even if they ever come to Arrendale expecting me to just hand you over then they'll have me to answer to and if you tell me what happened between them then it can help me back up a good argument."

"Um ok Elsa but I will tell all of you as soon as we get back to Arrendale" said Hans confidentiality  
"Can you tell me right now?" Asked Sofia "since I won't be going to Arrendale."  
"I only want to tell my story once" said Hans "and plus your sister knows and I can get her to tell you,the dog and that boy"

"Can anyone tell me if he's a super spy! " begged Olaf and every one ignored him.  
"Ok I guess" said Sofia calmly. Then Pepito came over to them and they already can figure out what's going on.  
"Well?" Asked Elsa wanting the status report on comforting Madeline.

"She refused to go without Genivive." Said Pepito "no matter how hard I try and I can't convince her. What was this about Hans being a spy?"  
"Just play along and I'll explain later" said Elsa briefly and then continued calmly "Well she have to go with Sofia and her mom,it's for her own safety"  
"Wouldn't she be safe here?" Asked Sofia kinda confused.  
"No if ms Nettle ever escapes and wants to try to kill Madeline again then she'll come here" explained Elsa "It'll be the first place she'll look and we'll already know what happens next" After Elsa explained that, the others began to worry.  
"So what do we do?" Asked Sofia  
"Maybe if we get some one to talk to Madeline" suggested Anna "someone who she'll listen to then it might convince her to go with her mom and Sofia.

"Sofia you go talk to her"said Pepito "Madeline might listen to you"  
"But I don't know anything about Madeline" said Sofia truthfully "sure I'm her older sister, but I only knew her an hour"  
"Sofia please it has to be you"begged Pepito  
"But why not ask Hans" suggested Sofia "since he knew my sister longer than I do"

"Hey remember the last time when I tried to get her to listen to me" reminded Hans "I nearly died by being trapped in a bubble"  
"Yeah but she might listen to you now since you were telling the truth" pointed out Sofia.  
"I wasn't trying to warn her that I might be trapped by ms Nettle in that bubble" protested Hans "I was trying to tell her that I was sorry for the conversation Nettle and I had."  
"But still it kinda counts one more than me" said Sofia.

"But you're her sister" said Hans "You might have a better chance of convincing her than I do"  
"But you two seem like close friends" said Sofia "she might listen to you"  
"How about you both talk to her" suggested Anna "Then that way she can hear from both of you"

"I like that plan" said Sofia immediately.  
"Me too" responded Hans  
"Well then why don't you two go over and talk to her?" Suggested Elsa.

"Ok come on Hans" said Sofia calling over to him.  
"Let's hope that we can manage to persuade her" said Hans. With that the two went towards the twelve girls' room.  
"I hope they manage to persuade her" said Anna hopefully  
"Yes, since ms Nettle will be after her if she ever escapes" said Elsa "this move will be for her own safety"  
"Hopefully Madeline takes it well" said Pepito with the two sisters agreeing.  
"Yeah" said Olaf with a sigh "and quick question is Hans really a super spy?"

"No!" Said the three of them together all at once, finally paying attention to him for once.  
"I was just wondering" said Olaf happy that he got his answer.


	20. Chapter 20

The two of them were walking around the hallway trying to find where Madeline's room might be.  
"So what's the game plan?" Asked Hans trying to figure out how exactly he can persuade her without a argument.  
"I'll go in first and then you will if I fail" said Sofia determinedly.  
"Ok but are you sure you know where you're going?" Asked Hans doubtfully "since we were at this corner a couple minutes ago". Then Sofia relized that Hans was right.  
"It's ok, we'll just have to ask for directions" said Sofia "there's Chole, maybe she knows where Madeline is"  
"Hi Sofia" said Chole noticing her friend's sister and friend "what's up?"  
"Do you know where's Madeline's room is?"Asked Sofia  
"Sofia It's the same room where we sleep in" said Chole  
"That big room with those beds?" Asked Sofia  
"Yes that's the one" said Chole.  
"Great, now let's get going" said Hans ready to find and persuade Madeline and stop being lost in the house.

"Hans please be patient"said Sofia and then turned to Chole "where is it again?"

"Come with me guys"said Chole "I'll show you the way" then she led them to the room.  
"Thanks for showing us the way" said Sofia  
"No problem" said Chole "I guess I'll see you guys later."

With that Chole walked away.  
"Ok you're ready for this?"Asked Sofia nervously.  
"Yeah ready as I'll ever be" said Hans "and here's a tip don't get her mad and then she won't listen to you until your in some kind of danger " now that got Sofia worried.  
"I'll keep that in mind" said Sofia.

* * *

Then Sofia walked into the room and saw Gennivive and Aggie trying to convince Madeline to go with their mom and Sofia's.  
"But you can have a family" said Aggie "like you always wanted"  
"I don't care!" Said Madeline stubbornly and angrily "it won't be complete without Gennivive."

Gennivive have a whimper, not knowing what's going to happen to her.  
"Uh Madeline can I talk to you alone? "said Sofia "Gennivive can stay since she might get included in the conversation and she should hear this"  
"Ok" said Madeline and then turned to Aggie "see ya later until who knows when"  
"Yeah see you"said Aggie as she got up and leave "bye Gennivive, bye Sofia"

"Madeline please listen to me" said Sofia "Genivive can't come with us. Our house is small and we don't have enough room." But Madeline Doesn't seem to be listening and Sofia already knew that this conservation wasn't going very well.  
"But Genivive can visit soon" said Sofia "I promise and we can always come to visit her"  
"No Sofia" said Madeline stubbornly "Gennivive is comming with us whether you like it or not"

"No Madeline. Now that I'm your older sister you have to listen to me, Gennivive isn't coming with us " said Sofia "now I'm beginning to wonder how the two of us our even related. Since you are stubborn, doesn't know the word no and doesn't relize Gennivive loves it here and can't just leave"

"you know what ms know it all why can't you see that I just have been kidnapped so don't except me to be eager to go with someone I barely know ever again." Said Madeline angrily "I don't want to go home with you or share a room and I don't want to leave Gennivive"  
"But you have too!" Said Sofia getting a little mad too "we went through a lot to try to find you!"  
"Yeah but you didn't help the situation as much as you could have! " protested Madeline "you didn't come here sooner and you let Hans nearly die! Even Gennivive is better at saving lives than you! Believe me I should know!"

"Well Hans didn't die and Gennivive did help " Said Sofia indignantly "at least I helped find you so that's counts"

"No it's does not!" Said Sofia angrily. Then the next thing the girls knew was that they were having a argument and began yelling at eachother.

* * *

It got so loud that Hans didn't even need to make a crack the door a little and he could hear every word.

Since basically Hans was trying trying to eavesdrop them. Just in case he have to convince Madeline and to know what's he's in for.  
"ugh!" Said Hans with a groan "the one thing I told Sofia not to do was to make Madeline more upset. Does not listening to others run in the family or something?"

Then Pepito came over there to find out the current situation.  
"hey, sent me over to check how it's going so far." Said Pepito "so how's it going?"  
Then as cue Madeline yelled "I wish that I never met you and would rather die on the hands of ms Nettle than go back with you!"  
"I wish that I didn't put my time and effort to look for you!"  
"Does that answer your question?" Said Hans sarcastically.  
With those yells both boys can easily guess that this conversation won't end well.

"Let's go in and stop the fight" said Pepito determinedly.  
"No" said Hans "I don't think we should interfere"

"Why not Hans?" Said Pepito impatiently.  
"It might be best if we wait and see" said Hans "We might make things worse if we interfere"  
"Really? How can it be worse?" Asked Pepito skeptical and confused.

"This conversation is between them so we shouldn't interfer" said Hans "but that doesn't mean we could evesdrop on them"  
"Ok I guess"said Pepito giving in. With that the two of them began to listen in.

* * *

meanwhile in the other room the girls argument were just getting worse.

"I'm now starting to wish that I have never found that picture and told mom about it!" Said Sofia angrily "and now thanks to you and my big mouth, I have to sleep in here for two nights,run around all of Paris and battle an evil fairy and have to help save you and her henchman and had to lie to mom about it!"  
"Well ms 'this is the worst fewdays of my life'. "You might as well go cry over to mom because I'm not going!" Said Madeline stubornly.

"Oh I don't cry" said Sofia angrily "I have enough of all of this!"  
"Well then me too!" Said Madeline and with that the two girls began to fight. It was getting really wild.  
"You're one of the worse people I've ever met!" Said Madeline as she hit Sofia.  
"I can't even believe that we're sisters and I wish we never met!" said Sofia as she hitted Madeline. The two continued hitting each other back and forth, while Gennivive was barking trying to get the girls to stop.

* * *

With all the fighting and the barking the two of them instantly figured out that the argument is getting worse and worse. Hans was so sure that all the yelling and barking could be heard throughout the house or worse the neighbourhood.

"Should I go in and stop the fight now?" Asked Pepito also noticing that the fight is getting worse  
"I'm not sure yet to be honest" said Hans unsure what to do. But soon got an idea what to do, when Gennivive came running towards them scared.

"Gennivive what is it girl?" Asked Pepito worridly and trying to calm her down. But Genivive gave them their answer by pointing her tail to the door.  
"We have to go in and stop the fight!" Said Pepito determinedly and Genevieve barked in agreement.  
"Come guys maybe they'll work it out themselves" suggested Hans "I mean Madeline is nice girl and I'm sure Sofia is too"  
"Well then what's your idea Hans?" Demanded Pepito with Gennivive staring at him sternly.  
"Well..." began Hans until he heard a bunch yelling until a painful yell came from the other end.

"On second thought maybe we should go in and sees what's going on" said Hans urgently.  
"Yeah and that's sounds like Madeline!" Said Pepito as well worried. Gennivive ran to the door while Hans and Pepito followed.

* * *

They soon found Madeline injured and grabbing her hand comfortably, a hole in the wall and Sofia looking guilty and not sure what to do.  
"What happened?" Demanded Hans.

"Um just a sister and sister fight" said Sofia and then give a nervous chuckle.  
"Madeline what happened to your hand?" Asked Pepito worridly  
"Me and Sofia just had a fight that's all" said Madeline reassuringly "and well it's took a long turn that's all it was nothing"  
"Nothing?!" Said Hans surprised"it's looks like if your hands got bent and how do you explain the hole in the wall?"

Ok! Madeline and I have a fight." Admitted Sofia " It wasn't that bad-"  
"Not that bad?!" exclaimed Hans "anyone could hear you across the hallway and not to mention your sister's hand is injured!"  
"But soon it got worse and before we knew it I punched Madeline and she hit the wall" said Sofia a little guiltily.

"Yeah we can see that" said Pepito "With the hole in the wall and Madeline's hand " both Hans and Gennivive rolled their eye. The wall was the least of their problems.  
"Uh Madeline can I see your hand?" Asked Hans.  
"Come on Hans it's nothing" reassured Madeline.

"Madeline please let me see your hand for a bit" said Hans worridly  
"But Hans it's nothing really " said Madeline not wanting any of her friends or her sister to worry.  
"Please Madeline" said Sofia "just let him help" Madeline saw her older sister with a worry look in her eyes.  
"Ok fine" said Madeline giving in and handed her hand to Hans. It looked crippled and brused. Hans carefully examined it before making a conclusion.  
"I think you broken it" confirmed Hans.  
"How do you know that?" Asked Madeline.  
"Yeah" said Pepito and Gennivive barked together.

"I was really observent when I was a kid and watched the royal doctors sometimes and learned a bit of what they did" said Hans "Madeline, we are going to have to check this out just to make sure I'm right"  
"No!" Said Madeline immediately "can't we keep this a secret from the others? They shouldn't have to worry about this"

"Come on Madeline do it for me" said Sofia worridly "and besides mom and ms Clevel are going to find out eventually"  
"They won't" said Madeline stubbornly and determinedly "I'll hide this injury"  
"How are you going to do that?" Asked Pepito confused.

"I'll just won't use this hand" said Madeline determinedly. But the others weren't convinced.  
"Come on Madeline you know you can't hide that injury forever" said Hans "Just let us deal with and you'll be fine"

"Come on it's fine" said Madeline.  
"But that injury could be serious" pointed out Hans  
"And you should check it out now" said Sofia worriedly  
"And plus what's ms Clevel going to say when she sees a hole in the wall?"Asked Pepito bluntly. But earned some angry and annoyed stares from the other three.  
"What? I'm just saying" said Pepito defensively.

"But anyway you should get it checked" said Hans. Madeline was going to protest but then remember the last time she didn't listen to Hans and how he nearly died because of it. Plus who knows what's going to happen to the others this time.  
"Fine let's go tell mom and ms Clevel" said Madeline giving in.  
"Ok Sofia you go tell Elsa and the others what happened."said Hans "and Pepito (am I saying your name right?) Oh yeah you go tell ms Clevel,their mom and the other girls what happened. I want you both to bring them here understand?"

"Can't I stay here?"Asked Sofia nervously"  
"No, you're the only one besides me that know where the others are" pointed out Hans "and besides it might be best if a adult was here. If I left you here with Madeline alone, then we'll find you both in peases"  
"Ok I guess" said Sofia worried and giving in. "Now let's get going we have to tell the others"  
with that the two of them left the scene to go get the others.  
"So now what?" Asked Madeline. That was a good question. What are the three of them going to do now.

"I guess all we can do now is wait"said Hans.


	21. Chapter 21

It been a long wait for the three of them since not knowing what might happen next. Madeline being the most nervous at all on what her new/old mom will react.  
"Hans what happened to you with your parents if you ever do something wrong?"asked Madeline nervously.

"well recently he put me in a cell and that was because I broke the law and nearly killed two sisters" said Hans casually.  
"Do you think mom will sent me to jail for fighting with Sofia and possibly breaking my hand?"Asked Madeline nervously.

"No Madeline" said Hans instantly "there's no way your mom going to sent you to jail for six reasons."  
"What are they?" Asked Madeline couriously.  
"One: you're a kid,two: you physically fighting your sister while you're eight is not exactly a crime, three: your mom doesn't seem the type to put her own kids in jail" listed Hans "four:after they find out I doubt that they'll let both of you in the same jail cell alone together without worrying for another fight, five: They'll have me to deal with since I won't let you go to jail that easily and six: it's normal for kids to fight and get hurt it's not wrong. If you did what I attempted to do or kidnapped someone then you should worry not something like this."  
"Really are you sure?"Asked Madeline.

"Yeah I'm sure" said Hans "It's not like something happened that landed you in jail"

"Actually I did landed in jail" said Madeline catching Hans by surprise "But I don't want to really end up there forever this time"  
"I'm sure you won't" said Hans "Since kids always fight and get injured. You might get grounded but not a one way ticket to jail for it."  
"But still I think my mom will do so" said Madeline "If she ever finds out what happened between us and ms Nettle"

"I highly doubt that they'll do something like that" said Hans  
"Oh yeah, why don't you just admit it?" Demanded Madeline "I'm a terrible girl that deserves what I'm getting"

"No you don't Madeline" said Hans reasurring.  
"Yes I do since at times I can be stubborn and demanding"said Madeline "Plus I don't know why you are even talking to me. Since I almost killed you!"  
"But it was ms Nettle that-" began Hans.  
"I know" said Madeline "But it's my fault that she got to you and decided to use you as bait."

"No it's not your fault" reassured Hans guiltily "If there's anyone who should be appolgiesing it's me. I misled you,kidnapped you,starve you and not to mention I increased the chance for you to be killed by ms Nettle and didn't even bother to tell you before hand what's ms Nettle was planning to do and let you just jump to conclusions and assume the worst"  
"But I'm the one who didn't listen to you when you were trying to warn or tell me something" said Madeline.

"Hey no one would blame you for not listening, since you were mad and all" said Hans "Plus I don't blame you"  
"But if I at least tried to listen then maybe we can avoided all of it" said Madeline "You almost died! What if you had died?! Then I would never forgive myself if I had to watch you die because of me!"

"It wouldn't be your fault" said Hans eargently "It would be better me than you"  
"No it won't" said Madeline "I didn't listen and it nearly cost you your life."  
"But I have a whole laundry list of things that can not compete to this" said Hans "I would rather die than to see ms Nettle do something to you because if anything happens to you I don't know what I'd do"

Genevieve already began to roll her eyes because if they were going to argue who's fault it was. Then she'll put a stop on it, since she have enough argueing for one day.  
"But that doesn't mean that you didn't put any lives in danger" protested Madeline.  
"Yes I did" said Hans "During that whole experience I kept putting you and the others in danger when they come to look for you."

"How about this we'll agree to disagree?" Suggests Madeline "by saying that it's both our fault alright?"  
"That's sounds fair to me" said Hans and the both of them laugh at how dumb they might have been.

Gennivive then gave a sigh of relief that they didn't began to argue and it got out of control.  
"So what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Asked Madeline "Before all that stuff happened"  
"Oh it doesn't matter now" said Hans "Since you seem ok with it now and it's over"  
"Come on tell me" said Madeline "I would really like to know"

"I was trying to tell you that what I said to Nettle wasn't true" said Hans "it was just a plan to get her distracted and to get you out of here"  
"Wow I can't believe I was so dumb to miss that then maybe we could have avoided all of this" said Madeline guiltily.  
"Hay we all make mistakes" said Hans "and we should move on from them not let them get to you. Believe me I should know." Believing that's supposed to be a joke Madeline giggled a bit.

"so uh are we still friends?"Asked Madeline nervously.  
"Yeah of course we are" said Hans instently "I wouldn't give up our friendship for all the kingdoms in the world."  
"that's good to hear" said Madeline relief "because for a moment you got me worried"  
"Well you shouldn't be" said Hans "Since I'm not the type to give up something that easily in case you haven't noticed."  
"I've noticed" said Madeline happily and yhen the two began to talk and enjoy eachothers company once more. Gennivive began to wag her tail as she watched the two of them renew their friendship.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the old house  
The rest of the heroes were just about to go back inside until Pepito came out.  
"Madeline's hurt!" Said Pepito as quickly as he could. then it bagan some chater between the others.  
"What happ-" began Elsa to ask.  
"I'll explain on the way!" Said Pepito "Now come on we really need to get going!" then the others raced after him  
"Come on let's go help Madeline!" said Olaf excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside at the first floor  
Sofia nervously wonder what she was going to say to her mom and ms Clevel once she makes to the room they're in.

As she slowly made her way down the stairs all she was wondering what she was going to say to her mom and ms Clevel.  
"Uh mom, ms Clevel I got something to tell you" said Sofia nervously.  
"What's wrong Sofia?" Asked Miranda worridly.

"Ok Madeline and me got into a fight!" Said Sofia bluntly.  
"You what?!" Said Ms Clevel immediately after the outburst confession.  
"How did this happened?" Asked Miranda worridly.

Sofia quickly explained the fight she had with Madeline and the posibility of an injury.  
"ms Clevel do you know a good doctor in Paris?" Asked Miranda.  
"Yes I believe I do, I'm going to call him right now" said ms Clevel and with that she went out the room.  
"Why don't you girls go check on Madeline" said Miranda to the eleven other girls "I would like to talk to Sofia." With that the other girls head to their room.

"Sofia" began Miranda before she interjected her.  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her" said Sofia hastilly "I just lost my temper and went to far that's all!"

"You think Sofia what made you think that you can treat this way to your sister?" Asked Miranda sternly.  
"I was angry that my sister didn't listen and pushed her to the wall and she got hurt" said Sofia "I didn't mean it mom! I'm sorry"  
"I think you should be apologising to Madeline not me" said Miranda "We'll talk about this later but right now let's go check on your sister."

"ok Mom" said Sofia as she and her mom went up the stairs.

* * *

A few moments later the entire household and friends of them found them selves in the doctor's office waiting for Madeline.

"Oh what's taking him so long?" said Hans out loud frustrated. "It's probably seven hours already."  
"Hans it had been an hour and a half already." pointed out Elsa.  
"I know that but it feels like seven!" said Hans in an exaspearated tone. Then Anna giggled.

"what's so funny Anna?" Asked Olaf curiously.  
"It's just seeing Hans like this is making me laugh" said Anna."since Hans is the last person to worry about something"  
"Anna that's not really funny" said Elsa sternly.  
"Oh sure it is" said Anna. "You would never suspect Hans to be worry of anyone."

"No it's not" said Hans defensively  
"Yes it it is" argued back Anna and before the argument could get any further.  
"That's enough both of you!" Said Elsa "arguing won't help Madeline and we don't want anyone to know that-"  
"To know what?" Asked ms Clevel confused of the current situatio  
"To know that-" began Elsa nervously and trying to think of something fast.

"That they secretly dated and broke up and now angry about it!" Said Olaf eargently. that earned him some stares.  
"what?!" said Hans and Anna at once.  
"Olaf?!" Said Elsa in shocked as well. All three of them hoped that Olaf won't reveal a certain secreat to ms Clevel and the other girls.

"yep that's right and they are too embarrassed to admit it" said Olaf nervously earning a couple of angry glances from Anna and Hans.  
"Olaf can you stop embarrassing our former lovebirds" said Elsa playing along with the act and then quickly turned to Olaf who's already giving a nervous smile and laugh and whispered angrily "We'll talk about this later!"  
But fortunately for everyone's surprise and relief that ms clevel and the other girls believed them.

Pepito was wondering if the idea he was going to ask would be a good idea.  
"Ms Clevel can I ask you and the girls a question?" Asked Pepito  
"You just did"pointed out ms Clevel "and yes what is it Pepito?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I take Gennivive with me when I go back to Enchancia?" asked Pepito nervously to the nun. Which surprised her and some of the other girls after he said it.

"Pepito are your parents here as well?" Asked ms clevel surprised.

"Well no since I already have talked to my grandparents and my parents and they said it was ok for me to go back to Enchancia with Madeline, Sofia and their mom" said Pepito "Now with the issue of Gennivive and Madeline wanting her to come with her. I was wondering if it's alright for me to take her ans she stay with me until they can get a bigger place."

"I don't know Pepito what will your parents say?" Said ms Clevel worridly.

"It will be fine since my parents want me back and not to mention Jade always wanted a dog" said Pepito "I'm sure it will be fine with them as long as it's fine with you." Gennivive turned to ms Clevel and the girls beginning to wonder what would it be like to leave the home that she had known for a year. Sure she'll have Pepito,Madeline and Sofia, but that's not the point, she'll have to leave the friends she made in Paris as well just as Ms Clevel and Lord Covington was starting to like her.

"Gennivive I think that you should go with them." Said ms Clevel strongly which caused Gennivive to look at her in shock and the other girls give out a "what?!"

"Since I have the feeling that after this Madeline might need help more than ever" explained ms Clevel "and your the who can give her that help Gennivive . Will go with Pepito and look after Madeline?" Gennivive gave a quick thought and when she made up her mind, Gennivive nodded her head in agreement with a bark that means "yes".  
"That's a good girl and we'll miss you " said ms Clevel patting her on the head.  
"It's going to be great to have a dog" said Pepito happily "I'm glad you agreed Gennivive" then the eleven other girls went over to spend some time with their beloved former owned pooch.  
"Mom will Madeline be ok?" Asked Sofia worridly.  
"I hope so"said Miranda in a worried tone as well. Just then Dr con came in and the wait is officially over.  
"Dr Con, how is she?"Asked Miranda worridly and they waited for the doctor to tell them Madeline's situation


	22. Chapter 22

"It seemed that Madeline broke her wrist and a sprained her figures." Said Dr Con "I'm surprised that she didn't break your nose and jaw with that knock of punch." Which they all turned to Sofia.  
"Yeah I think she was aiming towards it" said Sofia honestly and guiltilly.  
"But hey it was a good punch though." Said Hans cassually "she even made a hole in the wall." Which his comment earned a couple of angry stares and a shocked expression from ms Clevel.  
"What?!" Said ms Clevel in shock.  
"You really have to say that didn't you Hans?" Said Anna annoyed.  
"What?! It's the truth!" Said Hans defensively "since they're fight got to that point and Gennivive and Pepito saw the hole too didn't you guys?" Which he earned a a groan from Pepito and a nod from Gennivive.

"How about we move on past that and deal with it later" suggested Elsa "since you guys are making ms Clevel a little worried." Referring to the worried expression of ms Clevel' s face.  
"Your right Elsa" said Miranda "so how is Madeline at the moment and can we see her?"  
"Madeline is with the nurse putting a cast on and she will be conning out shortly." Said Dr Con "and here's my bill." Handing it to a shock ms Clevel who everyone in the room Doesn't know which one of the cost/bills are making ms Clevel more worried Madeline's medical bill or the cost to pay for the damage of the wall.  
"Thank you." Said Miranda before Dr Con walked away.  
"I have to feel sorry for ms Clevel" said Olaf "where is she going to get all that money?"  
"Yeah me too and I don't know Olaf." Said Sofia feeling guilty since if she didn't have that fight against Madeline then maybe it would have saved ms Clevel some trouble. Which also might wind up ms Clevel to go broke. Which Elsa was also wondering the same thing and had an idea for helping everyone and to avoid ms Clevel going to the poor house.

"I was wondering maybe that we could give you as much money that you need in order to pay for Madeline's medical bills and to help pay damages for the wall." offer Elsa and once after she said it, ms Clevel look at her in amazement like if she just saw a miracle happened.

"Really Elsa that's not necessarily." Said ms Clevel hastily but gratefully "I can try to mange to pay for both of the bills."

"Really ms Clevel from what you were saying and reacting just now if I didn't know better I would have thought that you couldn't afford it." said Elsa "and I'm not taking no for an answer you're recieving my help queens orders." which Elsa earned a smile from Ms Clevel's face.

"Thank you Elsa." said ms Clevel "I'll be forever grateful for you're generosity and more importantly you're help, Anna's and Olaf's help on bringing Madeline back."

"Which is no problem at all." said Anna happily returning the smile "we'll always going to help a friend or someone in need."

"Yeah." said Olaf happily "I have a fun time in this adventure and I hope we go to another adventure again soon."

"As long as we don't have to face you know who again." said Hans "because if we do I'll be more than happy to give her a peice of my mind, maybe punch her in the face,maybe even try to break her neck and-"

"Hans you're not really helping at the moment!"Said Elsa angrily. But before those two can desend into an argument, Madeline came out with a bandaged hand capturing everyone's attention.

"Madeline am I ever glad that you're ok!" said Miranda happily and she was going to run over to hug her but stopped herself due to the fact that Madeline's is injured and she might make the injury worse if she hugs her.

"Look I'm fine mom." Said Madeline trying to stop her mom from hugging her before Miranda stopped her self. "But I just wish that I don't have a injury." Then all sudden the next thing everyone in the room knew was that Elsa' s hands began to grow blue and they began to do magic but no snow was comming out from her hands instead. Soon once Elsa' s hands turned back to normal and the next thing Madeline knew was that her hand didn't hurt anymore and she can move it again and took off her cast quite easily.

"Wow I didn't even know I could do that." said Elsa immediately after the events happened.

"Come on who cares?!" said Pepito happily "Madeline's hand is heeled so that's all that should matter!"

"Yeah he's right!" said Madeline happily as well "thanks Elsa!"

"No problem I think ."said Elsa still unsure and couldn't believe what she just did.

"Before this lingers me any further Madeline." began Sofia "sorry that I fought you and nearly wound up making you to come here."

"It's ok Sofia I guess I can forgive you this time." said Madeline emphasizing 'this time' "and sorry about how I fought you and for me trying to try break both of your jaw and nose."

"It's fine since I wasn't exactly being a good sister which I'll try to be now." said Sofia "and plus great news about Gennivive."

"Really what is it?!" asked Madeline excitedly But before Sofia could have a chance to answer, Pepito took over and answer.

"I'm going to go back to Enchancia to go back to my real family." explained Pepito "and I already talked to my parents and they said that I can bring Gennivive back with me and keep her as long as you girls need me too." Now that earned Pepito a smile on Madeline's face and Gennivive began to wag her tail because for the first time since all of this happened it's the first time she saw Madeline smile.

"Really Pepito your going to take Gennivive in for me?" Asked Madeline touched by her friend's kindness.

"Yeah really." Said Pepito "anything for you since the last time we met it didn't end well and not to mention we been friends for so long now so I kinda owe you one." Then the next thing both of them knew was that Madeline was hugging Pepito which earned a couple of awes from everyone.

"I could see them being a couple in the future for some reason." said Hans out loud to the two sisters.

"Hans not so loud!" Said Elsa sternly "you don't want to give them the wrong idea!"

"But Elsa-" began to protest Hans but got interrupted by Anna.

"Wow Elsa what you did for Madeline was awesome and cool literally!" Said Anna excitedly "You saved them from constantly going to the doctors until her cast goes off! I didn't even knew you could so that!"

"Believe me Anna, I'm as surprise as you are I didn't even know that I could do that kind of magic. I thought I could only create ice and snow." said Elsa honestly. "I didn't even knew that I could heal people at all. I'm guessing that there's more to my powers then what it seems"

"Well then it's a good thing that you can do what you did." Said Hans kinda relief "Since it might have suck if Madeline had to have a cast for the next few months."

"Yeah" said Anna agreeinggly "and it would also suck for ms Clevel if she had to pay not one but two bills at once for the same incident otherwise it would have been a pain." before the three of them could continue on with their conversation, Miranda has something to say for the crowd.

"I'm so happy that you're ok Madeline." said Miranda happily. "Maybe tomorrow if everyone's who's coming is up for it would be best if we all come home."

"Yeah that goes for us as well" said Elsa "I think it would be best if we go back to Arrendale tomorrow."

"Already?!" asked Olaf gloomy "I was starting to have fun here! I enjoyed Paris and being a detective!"

"I know Olaf, I'm sure everyone else had fun too." responded Anna gently "But I think everyone had enough of this and ready to finally go home."

"Yeah I guess" said Olaf. "But let's hope that's there's a next time when we have a fun adventure like this soon." Which then Olaf earned a couple of worried stares from the other heroes that went on the adventure.

"What I was just kidding!" Said Olaf playfully "I think we all have enough adventure for a while, even though it's fun."

* * *

The next day

Everyone went into the park that all the girls like to play in and found somewhere where no one can see them for fear of the press for Madeline,Elsa,Anna and Olaf and the police who didn't know what happened for Hans. Once they found a place for them to set up the portals and make their final goodbyes.

"Do this is it" said Olaf sadly "We're going to say goodbye to eachother. I was beginning to think that today would never come."

"Me too Olaf" said Anna sadly too and then turned to ms Clevel and Miranda "It was nice meeting both of you."

"Likewise" said Miranda happily.

"Yeah I can't thank you all for your help on finding Madeline." said ms Clevel gratefully.

"It's no trouble." said Elsa "You're all are welcome to come and visit Arrendale whenever you want. Before we go we would like to say goodbye to some friends we made here if that's alright" then led the heroes away to a hidden part of the park where the others won't be able to hear.

"So this is it." Said Sofia sadly and awkwardly which earned a couple of nods from the others.

"I can't believe today finally came." Said Olaf in disbelief with a nod in the head from everybody agreeing with the snowman "So who wants to say good bye first?"

"I"ll start." offer Sofia "Since I'm not the best person to come to when it comes to saying good bye." Which she decided to start with the guy who's the reason why all this crazy stuff even happened. Since he did work with an evil fairy and befriended her sister to begin with.

"Ok Hans thanks for looking after my sister." said Sofia "and for doing what you did even though you are sorry for it and I'm still mad at you for it. But thanks for doing it otherwise I wouldn't have had the adventure that I would have had and met you four and experience this amazing adventure."

"You're welcome I think." Said Hans nervously. With that Sofia thought that's good enough and went to the others.

"Thanks for giving me and Pepito a chance" said Sofia gratefully to Elsa and Anna.

"I should be thanking you both." Said Elsa "since if I didn't let you pressuade me to bring you along then who knows what might have happened if you two didn't come along."

"Yeah it was good thing you guys came along." said Anna with both Genivive and Olaf nodding their heads.

"Yeah both of you made it fun" said Olaf happily and eagerly.

"Yeah who knows it might have been worse." Said Anna "and I'm sure going to miss all of you guys. It's going to be rough to get agusted back into life after all of this happened."

"Yeah" said Pepito "I was just starting to get used to sneaking out,putting myself in danger and solving a mystery everyday."

"That's one of the most admirable about you Pepito" said Anna honestly "Your determination and toughness is always able to stand out from all of us."

"Thanks Anna,I'm going to miss you all four of you." said Pepito honestly "and Hans next time when you try to give someone a unexpected gift that you didn't think you would give, maybe..."

"Yeah I know" said Hans "That's the last time I'm going to accept something from Nettle and actually give it to someone because who knows what sort of danger it might bring later."

Which Gennivive began to howl she can't believe that this is happening to fast. Knowing she'll miss all of them, especially Olaf since they have been good friends and she didn't want him to leave. Which Olaf began to pat Genevieve on the back reassuring making sure that she knows that she's not the only one who's upset.

"Well I gotta say that thanks for coming to come rescue me and aall that stuff." said Madeline gratefully but then turn it to a mocking tone. "But you guys do know that I was capable of getting out and escaping ms Nettle on my own." which that pretty much surprise everyone.

"Wait what?!" asked Anna surprise by Madeline's attitude.

"I'm just teasing that's all." said Madeline playfully "I'm already grateful to you guys all of you. I know I'm never going to forget any of you or this experience." Which after that Madeline took a deep breath and knew that this goodbye was going to be tough to say.

"So this is it." Said Madeline nervously to Hans "This is it then?"

"Yeah I guess." Said Hans as equally nervous "who would have thought that we'd end up here." With Madeline giving a nod of agreement.

"Things are sure going to get used to after this." Said Madeline "Since after waking up every morning and finding you standing guard over my cell and ready to talk/hanging out with."

"Yeah but hey at least you finally have a family to do all the stuff that we did to do it with." Said Hans "Which is good that you finally got what you always wanted."

"Well in a weird way, I wouldn't have been in this position if it hasn't been for you." Said Madeline "But still I'm glad that your going to Arrendale rather than the southern isles. You are starting to get that better life that you were hoping for throughout your life."

"Yeah I guess I am." Said Hans "But still I don't deserve it after everything I've done to you and everyone else."

"But hey you made up for it." Said Madeline gratefully "by helping the others find me and saving me."

"Yeah I guess I did." Said Hans before turning honest "I'm going to miss you Madeline especially after all that we've been through."

"I'm going to miss you too Hans." Said Madeline honestly "But we can write and visit each other and all that." Which the two shared a quick embrace but then quickly broke apart from it. Soon they all said more goodbyes and headed back to the others with more goodbyes waiting for our heroes. Once they're done then both Elsa and Miranda created their portals back home. Then with a lot of quick goodbyes both groups went into their own individual portals finally going back home where they belong.

* * *

**Ok just so you know that this isn't going to be the last chapter. The last chapter is comming out in the last update. I also have some unfortunate and bad news Sofia2015 just resigned from continuing on this story recently. So I'm going to fly solo for the next chapter and a potential sequel comming out eventually. So I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her since if it weren't for her and comming up one day asking me to work on this story. So in a way if it weren't for Sofia2015 there wouldn't be a Sofia' s and Madeline's big adventure. So thank you all for reading this story and sticking by it and I'm going to try to get the final chapter as soon as I can and I'll see you all in the next update.**


	23. Chapter 23

The portal soon opened to Enchancia and the five of them went out through the portal ready to go home. Which they're all excited to start their new lives but at the same time nervous of how it's going to go. But they are all confident that it will go well. But first thing first they have to reunite Pepito with his family and introduce Gennivive to them. Both Pepito and Genevieve are hoping that it would go well and they get accepted in open arms. Once they arrive near by Pepito's former home they found Jade playing around in the backyard with Ruby happily. Once They both saw Pepito they stopped happily.

"Hey mom! Dad!Pepito's back!" called out Jade happily "and he brought a dog with him!" Which then both of Pepito's real parents soon came out and smiled once they saw their son back home after all this time. Then soon the next thing everyone knew was that the family was reunited and was hugging each other along with welcoming Gennivive into the family. After watching the reunion scene for a while, they said goodbye to them and left towards their new home together.

"I'm glad that Pepito finally went back to his family." Said Madeline happily to her sister.

"Me too!" Said Sofia happily "Since he's been away from them for so long and hated being separated from them and living with his grandparents for so long. So it's good that he can finally live with them again."

"Yeah!" agreed Madeline happily "especially now that he and us have Gennivive to help us adjust to our new lives. I can't wait to see what our house will look like! Since I've never been to a house that it isn't run by someone that's not related to me!"

"Well I'm sure that you'll like our house Madeline." said Sofia excitedly "and I forgot to tell you the best part!"

"Yeah since you seem to like Pepito and Gennivive so much as friends." replied Miranda "The best part is that our house is just around the conner and it's near Jade's and Pepito's! So you can go over and visit him and Gennievie when ever you want." Now that made Madeline happy and begin to smile.

"That's great!" said Madeline happily "I think I'm already going to like it here! Maybe this place can make a good home after all." Which got both Sofia and Miranda relief since due to the last time when they tried to convince Madeline to go home with them. Maybe this change will work out after all. Soon they arrived at the house and went inside ready to start their new life together.

"Here we are." said Miranda happily "Madeline welcome to your new home and Sofia will you please show her around."

"Sure mom" said Sofia with an equal amount of happiness as her mother is as well. But then quickly turned to her new found sister "Come on Madeline, I'll show you our room." Then the two girls went upstairs to their room as fast as they could. Once they arrived Madeline began to look around curiously at the room. Now seeing three beds in the room Sofia figured maybe sometime in Paris their mom must have a new bed ordered to be delivered.

"Wow this room is so crowded." said Madeline "I can't believe you guys can actually sleep in here." Which Madeline stopped herself before the two of them are fighting each other again and this time they wind up getting someone hurt badly and might not be able to get someone to magically heel one of them.

"Yeah I know" agreed Sofia "But mom is currently working on trying to get us a bigger and better place for us. So maybe we could get a better place that way we'll be able to have more room and might have Gennivive with us."

"That's great" said Madeline happily and then turned her focus towards a book on her bed. "Did mom get me a book while you guys were in paris?" Already capturing Sofia's attention surprised at her question.

"No I don't think mom was anywhere near a book store." Said Sofia then got surprised once she saw her bed and what's lieing on it.

"I don't remember ever having this book ever." said Sofia in a surprised and confused voice "and it kinda looks like yours." as she picks up the book and examined it. Which Madeline also pick up the book and began to examine it.

"It's from the three good fairies." said Madeline instantly. "and there's a message from them in the first page from them." Which it's now capturing Sofia's interest and then she look inside her book. Which Sofia found the message as well and then both girls began to quietly read it together.

_Dear fellow owner of whoever has been in the battle __between ms Nettle_

_If you find this book, it's a way for you to communicate between your fellow friends in case you ever get __separated. All you have to do is to write into this book and you can communicate to any of your comarades __wherever and whenever you want. It has been devided in sections so you can talk to them individually if you choose to. Plus the best part is that we designed a spell to never let you run out of space so you don't have to worry if you feel like if you're running out of space. I hope you have a good time chatting to __each other._

_Sincerely _

_Flora,Fauna and Merrywhether_

_P.S_

_If you all ever need anything be sure to contact us because we have a section as well._

"This is great!" said Sofia excitedly "Now we can talk to our friends from Arendale whenever we want now!" Which Madeline was also happy as well as her sister for their unexpected gift.

"Yeah and now we can find out who wins the bet!" said Madeline happily "I'm going to write to Hans right now and ask." Which Madeline quickly began to write in her book her message until she's done.

"There it's done." Said Madeline clossing up. "I wonder how they're doing right now?" Which Sofia nodded and then the girls went back to enjoying each other's company and the start of their new life.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arrendale

The rest of the group just got out of the portal which landed near the trolls and were walking back to Arrendale. They can't wait to finally go back home and relax from this adventure. Except Hans due to the last time he was in Arrendale and the little incident that occurred because of him and who knows how everyone will react when they find out he's going to live in Arrendale as well. But other than that things to be running smoothly for the others besides that and the fact that Kristoff and Sven was taking care of the kingdom by themselves and who knows what' Arrendale' s state might be right now. What's worse Hans and Anna are still arguing about whether it was a smart decision to leave a unexspirenced guy and reindeer to be in charge of a kingdom. plus little did Elsa knew that the bet that she had called yesterday is still happening right under her nose.

"oh I can't wait to get back home!" said Olaf excitedly "I can't wait to see Sven again! Along with Kristoff and the beautiful kingdom of Arrendale!" which his excitement brought happiness to both of the sisters.

"Yeah I know right?!" Said Anna happily. "I'm sure that Kristoff has everything under control and Arrendale is doing wonderfully in his and Sven's care!" Which got Hans to roll his eyes and already imaging how destroyed Arrendale must be.

"I'd be surprised if there was an Arrendale to go back to." said Hans honestly and a little annoyed with Anna's naive and positive attitude. Which Anna quickly got annoyed at Hans's sarcastic and negative comments.

"You do realize that we'd never leave Arrendale in bad hands." said Anna annoyed and angrily "Kristoff is responsible enough to- there told ya so!" Which Anna quickly interupted herself and caught Hans by surprise when they arrived at Arrendale and find it still in one peice more or less.

"Hey guys." said Kristoff happily,relieved and nervous of what's going to happen with Sven following him and feeling the same way. "Everything is great and good here and what's he doing here?" which ended in a demand and already pointing Hans out of the four and Sven grunted angrily. Which Hans is already nervous on what the two might do to him due to the last time he was in Arrendale.

"It's ok Kristoff." reassured Elsa "Hans is with us. he's here to serve out punishment from the last time and due to recent events we decided to give him a second chance to prove to us that he really changed."

"Yeah that's right." added Hans "I have changed and willing to make it up to everyone for what happened last time really." Then both Kristoff and Sven turned to their friends to ask what happened but got cut off by Elsa.

"I'll explain everything later." said Elsa urgently "But for now,let's go back to the castle and for us to rest up from our big adventure/battle the four of us have recently" Which caught both of them by surprise by the end of Elsa's sentence. But soon things even became more surprising when Hans pointed out and ask something.

"Is it just me or does something stinks here?" Asked Hans so bluntly that it captures Anna's,Kristoff's and Sven's attention at once.

"Come on Hans, you don't have to be a sore looser." said Anna annoyed "I was right and you are wrong and I won the you know what. No matter what even if it does smell a little here."

"I don't smell anything!" said Kristoff so hastily that all the others turned to look at him and Sven gave him a shoved due to the suspicious glance he earned from the others. Then he continued his excuses "I meant that you may have smelled something but I didn't!" Which he then gave a nervous laugh.

"Well anyway our adventure was so exciting,unpredictable and fun that you two won't believed that you actually missed!" began Anna excitedly "We faced so much that our adventure to find Elsa and the incident with her cold had nothing compare to this-" But before she can continue her sentence, Anna gotten interrupted by Olaf.

"Uh guys why is the floor so mushy?" asked a confused and worried Olaf which then Elsa and Hans also noticed and gave each other a worried unsure look to each other and then look at the snowman. But fortunately Elsa got the courage to speak up about the current situation.

"Um Anna arn't a little worried of this?" said Elsa concernly "Not only there this mysterious issue of a squishy floor and a unknown smell. There's also a lack of people outside, when there's usually more people outside especially at a beautiful day like today." Which Anna rolled her eyes at the three and got ready to defend her boy friend.

"Relax guys." said Anna casually as she leaned up against a pole near the docks "There's nothing wrong in Arrendale. Kristoff and Sven did a marvelous job taking care of it. So you guys don't have to act like worry warts and over react towards nothing."

"No Anna!" Said Kristoff eargently with Svne grunting in the same tone as Anna began to lean on the pole.

Soon the next thing that Anna knew that she fell to the ground because of the pole which broke in half due to Anna's weight. Then the next thing, everyone knew was that the trolls' magic wore off and Arrendale was falling apart to even a worsened state before the trolls' magic intefear by making all the current problems that Arrendale have bigger than before. Which the four of them gasped and stare at the mess and what's left of Arrendale in front of them that Kristoff and Sven caused while they were in Paris. Elsa couldn't believe and knew that a guy and his reindeer could wreck an entire kingdom and it made the unintentional winter she caused about a year ago look like if it's was nothing. Anna couldn't believe that Hans was right about Kristoff and Sven and how those two could create a mess like this in less than a week. Olaf couldn't believe that his two good friends did something like this and began to wonder how things happened that it did. While Hans was surprised at the mess in general, he thought that there was something wrong with the kingdom and those two might have caused a little destruction. But not this much that would wind up destroying most of the kingdom. Never even in his wildest dreams, Hans has saw something like this.

Apparently the others didn't either since they were all staring at what's left of the kingdom. Soon both of Elsa's and Anna's shock turned to anger and they stared at the two of them angrily and yelled out "Kristoff! Sven!" Which he gave a nervous giggle to both of them and while Sven gives a smile.

"How could you let Arrendale get this destroyed?!"exclaimed Elsa angrily to her sister's boyfriend and his reindeer .

"Yeah I can't believe that you and Sven can wreck an entire kingdom!"Said Anna angrily Both Hans and Olaf didn't know if she was angry that Kristoff and Sven destroyed an entire kingdom or she lost the bet. So both silently agree that it might be both.

"Girls look I can explain!" said Kristoff nervously and hastily as he walked away with Sven following closely behind.

"Then how can you explain this, Kristoff." said Elsa angrily "we left you alone for a couple of days and you destroyed most of this kingdom!"

"Yeah" said Anna angrily "What do you have to say for yourself for all this?!" Then the next thing that all of the boys knew was that Anna, Elsa and soon the entire kingdom of Arredale were complaning about the situation to both Kristoff and Sven in an angry mob. While Kristoff and Sven were dealing with Anna,Elsa and the angry mob of citizens. Olaf and Hans snuck away from the current situation unnoticed. Once they were away enough to talk without being overheard, angry stare for Hans or yelled at for disobeying Elsa when it came to the bet that Hans and Anna made that they withhold the truth from her.

"I can't believe they week this place" said Olaf sombary "Since this place used to be beautiful until now. But I'm sure that we'll all fix it over time. Plus congratulations on winning the bet!"

"Thanks Olaf and I don't think I could believe your friends over there did this either. Since I expected something like this to happen." said Hans "and I'm sure you're right about that, at least I think your right. At least I hope you're right. Since probley the last thing Elsa wants is an angry mob to come to her to either complain or announce they're leaving because of this."

"Yeah because that would be a bad thing." said Olaf agreeingly "Anyway can I show you around? Since you only been here once and you might as well know around if you're going to live here so you won't get lost."

"Might as well" said Hans giving in to the snowman "Since I might not be able to go around without angry stares from everyone or an angry mob following me everywhere from what happened last time. Might as well enjoy it while I can until the reconstruction is done."

"Great!" said Olaf happily and excitedly "I can't wait to show you all what's left of Arrendale!" Which Hans had to giggle at the snowman's naiveness ready to show a complete stranger around like if he's a friend. Which according to Hans it's kinda cute which he won't admit it to anyone at the moment even him self. It's going to take a while to get used to this new life.

"Ok lead the way." said Hans earging the snowman to start the tour. Which they did and began to enjoy each other's company and it's look lie the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Ok this chapter is done be sure to stay tuned for the epilouge**


	24. epilogue

Things work out well for our heroes after all. In Enchancia, Pepito and Gennivive were enjoying their new life together which Pepito was happy that he's finally home with his family and will never live with his grandparents. Gennivive is happy that she can remain close to Madeline and gotten close with Sofia and Pepito. Which a couple of years later, Miranda married King Roland and she became queen which both girls became princesses of Enchancia,receive their amulets,befriended Clover and the other animals and went on many adventures.

Meanwhile in Arrendale

Things are working out for them as well. Since for starters Elsa and the entire kingdom was able to manage to rebuild Arrendale from what Kristoff and Sven managed to do to Arrendale. Soon Elsa managed to find out all about the bet that went on under her nose, which she was able to find a suitable punishment for the two,Kristoff and Sven. Hans and Anna both have to take special classes on how to be a better person,how to get along and the life skills that can help them know how to act around each other,Olaf and kids. While Kristoff and Sven get to do a combination of Hans' s punishment for the last time that Elsa set up and their own for 400 hours of community service. So they can learn how to take a better and proper way for a kingdom and to teach them the life long lessons to not keep secreats from Elsa,how to manage a kingdom and to think before they act for certain circusmstances. Other then that things went smoothly in Airedale for all of them, In a couple of years later Anna and Kristoff gotten engaged and already planning on their wedding,Olaf is happy as ever enjoying summer and going adventures with his friends,Sven still gets to live in Arrendale and gotten a lot of carrots from Kristoff for handling the mishap that happened in Arrendale and nearly cause it's destruction, Hans earned the others friendships,been forgiven by the five even though he didn't earn the other residents forgiveness he still have the others to back him up and kept in touch and friendship with Madeline. While Elsa still stays on the throne and tries her best to get back adjusted to her duties and trying to figure out this strange new feeling that she's feeling that has to do with Hans. But other than that things were working well with our heroes. It just they need to prepare for what's comming up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the most high security prison in Enchancia

Little did everyone who's gaurding it knows was that magic was occurring inside the prison. Which is leading to a prisoner's escape. Which luckily she mange to do so and was flying away from the prison as fast as she can. Without looking back she flew off already having a cunning plan and then we take a closer look and it was soon shown it was ms Nettle having her wand ready and flying as fast as she can.

"They may have won this time but I'll be back." vowed ms Nettle "I'll be back to show them that it will take more than that to stop me. When I do they'll be sorry."

The end

* * *

**So we finally reached the end of Sofia's and Madeline's big adventure. I hope you enjoyed it and can't wait for the sequel ms Nettle's revenge. Which it will take a while before I start due to exams, two other fanfics I have to work on. But the sequel will happen eventually and I'll see you guys there when it does.**


End file.
